Un segundo
by Emi i Lia
Summary: El amor es completamente irracional. Los adolescentes siempre están jugando con sentimientos y emociones que creen controlar, pero que sin embargo, en algún momento explota con una violencia que puede arrazar con todo./ —Tú tampoco puedes enamorarte de mí —le dijo, sin embargo, Tommy en el fondo sabía que si alguien saldría con el corazón roto sería nadie más que él.
1. Tommy

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia está levemente inspirada en skins.

Bueno, ¿hola? No estoy segura de si este fandom es visitado o simplemente es un pueblo fantasma, sin embargo, el otro día vi un capítulo de los Rugrats Crecidos y dije Wow! Obviamente Kimi y Tommy tienen una conexión cuática que puede ser muy explotada en muchas historias (se nota bajo mi persepción) que ambos muy bien pudieron terminar juntos en la serie y lo veo muy probable. Entonces, me puse a buscar fanfictions de ellos y pues, me encontré con un fandom y una pareja que no era muy activa y me dio tristeza y me dije, pues... Dale pues. Y aquí estoy, subiendo un capítulo de 6,157 palabras.

Bien. con respecto al fanfic, no sé si lo dejaré aquí, porque de igual manera este cuenta como un final, ya que supongo que es obvio lo que pasará :) o quizás no tanto pero bueno, bajo mi punto de vista esto puede terminar como un One shot pero que sin embargo, si quizás por ahí me instan a seguirlo ( **sí estoy chantajeándolas para que me dejen reviews, claro si es que alguien lo lee xd)** bueno, la cosa es que si me dejan comentarios pidiendo que continue lo haré, o sino, bueno, al menos contribuí con una historia en un fandom en el que no mucha gente aporta y lo cual es bastante triste.

Como sea. Espero les guste. Si quieren que continue lo haré pero diré de antemano que los capítulos no serán siempre bajo la "perspectiva" de Tommy (sé que esto no es bajo el POV de él, pero simplemente todo el tiempo solo se enfoca en sus emociones y en lo que él está viviendo) el próximo sería sin duda de Lili, quien no aparece mucho en este capítulo pero que sin duda la potenciaré en otros.

Bueno, si me leen, genial, sino pues, en otra oportunidad.

Ahora a leer!

* * *

 **U** n segundo

 _Tommy._

* * *

Si había alguna palabra que pudiese definir de manera completamente precisa a Tommy Pickles era: Perfección.

Y aunque el muchacho de cabellos azul brillante odiaba que la gente lo tildara de perfecto, nadie podía negar que las mil y una cualidades del mayor de los Pickles lo marcaban como el chico "soñado" que toda joven quisiera tener, y aunque en algunas ocasiones ser _demasiado perfecto_ era algo molesto para alguna, con una sola palabra, o sonrisa que les diera Tommy provocaba alguna sensación positiva en su receptor.

Quizás era por eso mismo que era tan popular entre la población femenina. Y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Masculina también. Aunque nunca se había aprovechado de aquello.

Y mientras sus dedos largos se enredaban en el cabello azulado de la chica que en ese momento tenía justamente bajo de él, besando con suavidad cada parte descubierta de su cuello, pensaba en cómo habían llegado a eso y en lo irónico que era la vida.

Kimi en ese momento soltó un gemido lleno de excitación cuando con un ligero movimiento sus sexos se rozaron. Y a Tommy aquello le hizo perder la cordura. Sus manos subieron por su espalda desnuda, recorriendo la piel ardiente de la chica, acercándola aún más a su cuerpo, besando con más fiereza sus labios.

No quería mentirse y sabía que tampoco estaría mintiéndole a ella.

No era como si estuviese enamorado de Kimi. No.

Si bien había tenido cuando pequeño un ligero flechazo de la chica de ojos almendrados —cosa que jamás le contó—, solo había sido por un par de semanas y porque obviamente las hormonas a la edad de catorce años comenzaban a alborotarse, sobre todo cuando veías sin querer a tu amiga (y hermana menor de tu mejor amigo) con un simple corpiño.

Y aquello era irónico. Porque después de aquello se burló de sí mismo al creer que entre Kimi y él pudiese pasar algo, porque obviamente eran amigos, porque ella era la hermana de Carlitos y porque definitivamente no era de su gusto… Aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, ¿quién diablos no encontraría atractiva —en demasía— a Kimi Finster?

Pronto todo rastro de ropa entre ambos desapareció. La mano de Kimi se entrelazó con la de Tommy y él acercó su rostro para unir nuevamente sus labios, y entonces la penetró.

En medio del beso Kimi gimió y tiró su cabeza hacía atrás mientras apretaba con más fuerza su mano entrelazada a la de Tommy. Él abrió sus ojos y la miró de cerca.

Su piel pálida estaba ligeramente manchada por un color carmín que adornaba sus mejillas, sus ojos cerrados y fuertemente apretados demostraba lo largo y oscura de sus pestañas y su pequeña y respingona nariz no había más que hacer una perfecta combinación con sus labios en forma de corazón.

El mayor de los Pickles pensó seriamente que nunca se había fijado en lo jodidamente hermosa que era la chica.

Exactamente todo había cambiado hace tres semanas atrás, casi ya un mes.

Dios, un mes teniendo sueños bastante vergonzosos con la chica que ahora bajo de él estaba gimiendo con cada embestida.

Todo comenzó cuando entró al camarín del equipo de futbol para buscar a Philli y rogarle que se apresurara en bañarse para ir pronto por unas malditas y heladas cervezas, sin embargo, supo que había sido un error garrafal el entrar al camarín sin hacer notar su presencia. Justamente Philli no se estaba bañando, más bien, estaba teniendo una acalorada sesión de besos justamente con Kimi.

Ninguno lo vio, o eso creyó él.

Después de eso no podía quitarse de la cabeza los muslos de Kimi alrededor de la cintura de Philli y cuando el tiempo avanzó se dio cuenta de que ya la imagen se había distorsionado y ya no era Philli quien se aferraba a su trasero, sino que él.

Y de pronto, de un día para el otro se dio cuenta de lo malditamente sensual que eran los movimientos de Kimi para hacer cualquier cosa. Cuando salían a beber no había día en el que la chica no lo mirase y le sonriese con esa maldita sonrisa que parecía retarlo a que se le acercara y la besara. Luego ya no podía bailar con ella como bailaba con Lili, sus manos instantáneamente rodeaban su cintura y lo acercaba a él, y su maldito olor… Su maldito olor a liras le estaba haciendo perder su jodida cabeza.

Nada pasó entre ellos durante tres semanas exactas, simples coqueteos y miradas juguetonas, simples jueguitos.

Hasta ese día.

Él llegó de su práctica de futbol y ella lo esperaba justamente en la entrada de su casa, sentada y mirándolo venir con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Tommy sintió como las manos le sudaban y las piernas estaban amenazándole con flaquear.

— _Tengo un poco de marihuana_ —dijo levantándose del suelo— _, Carlitos no fuma y quería compartirla con un amigo, ¿te apetece?_

Sus padres andaban de viaje visitando a los abuelos y su hermano no llegaría hasta entrada la noche. Obviamente le apetecía.

En su cuarto armaron el cigarrillo y sentados en su cama comenzaron a fumar. Primero todo había sido risas, luego Kimi le hizo una pregunta existencial y de pronto, sin saber cómo sucedió o quién dio el primer paso, ambos se estaban besando.

Tommy cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica, sintiendo como llegaba al más exquisito éxtasis alcanzado.

—Oh, dios… —gimió Kimi soltando al fin la mano de Tommy corriéndose esta vez ella.

El muchacho pudo escuchar los latidos del corazón de la chica, se mantuvo por un segundo así, dentro de ella y luego se giró para quedar acostado a su lado, mirando el techo.

Su estómago subía y bajaba producto de su respiración, no quería girar su rostro y ver a Kimi, por primera vez sentía miedo y no sabía qué hacer.

No era su primera vez —tampoco la de ella—, sin embargo, con las otras chicas era más fácil, simplemente se giraba y se dormía, o se hacía el dormido para que ellas se dieran cuenta que se debían de marchar, o si querían dormían, pero ellas lo sabían y él siempre se había preocupado de dejarles las cosas claras. Solo un buen polvo y luego adiós.

Pero con Kimi de por sí era diferente.

Era una de sus mejores amigas. Y la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Las cosas se complicaban, sobre todo si pensaba en cómo todo esto había comenzado. Obviamente ella y Philli habían tenido relaciones sexuales en algún momento.

La curiosidad pudo con él y giró su cabeza entonces para toparse con la espalda desnuda de la chica, quien se encontraba sentadas en la orilla de la cama abrochándose el sujetador.

—Hm… —carraspeó y al darse cuenta que la chica no se iba a girar al estar preocupada de buscar su camiseta, él se decidió a hablar—, ¿te irás? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió mientras recogía la camiseta y se la colocaba por la cabeza, su cabello azulado se quedó dentro de la camiseta y ella se lo quitó con elegancia—, debo llegar antes de que llegue Carlitos —agregó.

—Oh —soltó el chico y se sentó en la cama para buscar su bóxer, de pronto se sentía ligeramente expuesto—, eso está bien —susurró él con suavidad mientras se colocaba rápidamente su ropa interior.

Kimi se levantó de la cama y Tommy pudo ver su redondo y parado trasero ser cubierto solo por su ropa interior, estúpidamente se sonrojó.

Ella se giró mientras tomaba sus pantalones y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Te ves un poco incómodo —le dijo con suavidad mientras se ponía con tranquilidad los pantalones.

Tommy se quedó sentado en la cama mirándola nervioso.

—¿Yo? —preguntó estúpidamente y ella enarcó una ceja. Él suspiró—, sí bueno —se encogió de hombros—, nunca me había tocado que la chica arrancara luego del acto —dijo medio broma medio enserio, ya que, aquello era cien por ciento real.

Kimi soltó una vibrante risa que provocó que algo dentro de Tommy se agitara, sonrió.

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no? —le dijo abrochándose los jeans

—Creo que sí —rió Tommy con suavidad.

—De cualquier manera —dijo la oriental—, estuvo bien —sonrió.

Tommy se incorporó.

—¿Bien? —preguntó apresuradamente y luego se dio cuenta de su error, se sonrojó ligeramente y carraspeó—, es decir…

Kimi lo miró por una última vez antes de salir de la habitación. Sonriente le dijo con suavidad.

—Grandioso.

Y salió de la habitación.

El adolescente miró con perplejidad el umbral vacío de la puerta y luego cuando oyó la puerta de entrada siendo cerrada con un golpe, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír y caer de espaldas en la cama con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

*.*.*.*

—Vamos, Philli —decía Carlitos en la cafetería de la escuela. En ese momento solo se encontraban ellos tres. Tommy, Carlitos y Philli…Aunque este último parecía no contar entre ellos, ya que, se mantenía en silencio y revolvía con parsimonia su comida sin siquiera mirar a sus amigos.

Tommy bebía tranquilamente de su caja de jugo, sin saber muy bien el qué le estaba insistiendo Carlitos al muchacho castaño. En esos momentos, el peliazul no podía evitar sentirse mal consigo mismo al tener en frente a su mejor amigo y no poder decirle que un día atrás había cogido con su hermana en su habitación. Sabía que lo correcto sería decirle, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir cierto tomar ante su reacción y él tampoco podría prometerle a su mejor amigo que nunca más pondría un dedo encima de Kimi otra vez.

—Déjame en paz, Carlos —soltó mordaz Philli sin mirar a su amigo.

Aquello sin duda sorprendió a ambos chicos, sacando a Tommy de sus cavilaciones y logrando que el mayor de los Finster diera un respingo en su asiento ante las palabras del gemelo DeVille.

—Philli…—susurró extrañado Tommy en su puesto.

Él conocía a su amigo muy bien y el hermano gemelo de Lili era demasiado alegre e _hiperventilado_ como para estar tomando esa actitud. Creía que Carlitos estaba exagerando, pero su amigo era demasiado perceptivo como para haber notado que algo andaba mal con Philli de un principio. O quizás Tommy había estado tan enredado en sus pensamientos que no lo había notado antes.

El castaño se giró a mirar a Tommy, quien enarcó una ceja extrañado, el muchacho suspiró y luego miró a Carlitos con rostro compungido.

—Cielos, amigo —suspiró—, lo siento, he estado un poco estresado últimamente —dijo el chico y se pasó una mano por su cabeza, preocupando a ambos muchachos, sin embargo, luego de desordenarse su cabello castaño miró a sus amigos y sonrió—. ¿Qué dicen de ir a relajarnos a algún pub o algo así? —preguntó.

Carlitos frunció las cejas.

—No creo que un pub sea relajante —le aseguró.

Philli se encogió de hombros.

—¿Vamos o no?

—¿A dónde iremos?

La voz detrás de Philli sobresaltó a los tres muchachos. Tommy sintió dentro de su estómago que algo le tironeaba cuando sus ojos oscuros hicieron contacto con los negros de Kimi, quien tenía las manos puestas dentro de una chaqueta. Lili —quien había preguntado—, se encontraba con una bandeja de comida entre sus manos y miraba a los tres chicos con una ceja enarcada.

El chico DeVille se giró y todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció de su pálido rostro. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y entonces, se levantó de la mesa y se marchó sin decir nada, sin tomar su bandeja y sin responder a la pregunta hecha por su hermana.

—¿En serio? —Lili miró a sus amigas mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa corriendo la de su hermano hacia un lado y sentándose en el puesto vacío que había dejado—, ¿qué bicho le picó? —preguntó mirando aleatoriamente a Tommy y a Carlitos.

Tommy miró a Kimi fijamente con una sonrisa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó a su lado, el muchacho se golpeó mentalmente al sentirse demasiado obvio.

—Creí que tú sabrías algo —dijo Carlitos arreglando sus lentes en su nariz—, ha estado así desde ayer.

—No recuerdo haberle dicho nada como para hacerlo molestar —susurró Lili en su puesto.

—Tranquila, Lil —le sonrió Kimi en su puesto—, no debe ser tu culpa —dijo la chica y luego sin decir una palabra le dedicó una última mirada a Tommy y caminó en dirección a la salida mientras él seguía todos sus pasos.

—¿A dónde fue? —le preguntó Carlitos a la mejor amiga de su hermana.

Lili comió un poco de su pollo y se encogió de hombros.

—Kimi también ha estado extraña en este último tiempo —dijo la muchacha y se encogió de hombros—, supongo que cuando quieran decir qué diablos les pasa entonces lo sabremos.

—Ah —dijo Carlitos.

Tommy perdió de vista a Kimi y entonces prestó nuevamente atención a sus amigos.

—¿Y dónde quería ir Philli después de todo? —le preguntó la castaña a su amigo Tommy mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

El peliazul se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea…

*.*.*.*

Debía admitir, que desde que tuvo relaciones con Kimi —hace exactamente tres días—, sentía que su aroma a lirios estaba impregnado en sus fosas nasales. No podía evitar sentir su olor en algunos momentos en los que era imposible para él poder sentirlos. Como en la cafetería o incluso ahora mismo, en donde ella se encontraba sentada unos cuantos puestos más adelantes y, sin embargo, Tommy podía jurar que el aroma de la chica le llegaba directamente a la nariz.

Y se estaba exasperando ante eso.

Porque el aroma a Kimi le hacía recordar exactamente el momento en el que ella le quitó su camiseta, en el que ella lo besó casi con violencia, en el que ella acarició su pecho, su espalda…

Se sonrojó en medio de la clase y se sintió ligeramente excitado ante eso. Miró a su profesor que hablaba y hablaba en clase y eso solo le estaba mareando.

Necesitaba despejar su mente y necesitaba alejarse al maldito aroma de Kimi. Y entonces, en medio de la clase y sin importarle nada, se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó con rapidez hacia el baño.

Entró y se miró al espejó fijamente, se remojó la cara y se obligó a bajarse la calentura que le provocaron los malditos recuerdos.

Maldita Kimi. Y maldito aroma. Y malditos labios de Kimi y todo de ella.

La puerta del baño de hombres se abrió y se dejó ver la cabeza de la chica en cuestión. Tommy tragó en seco.

—¿No hay nadie? —preguntó la chica enarcando una ceja.

El Pickles negó rápidamente con la cabeza, Kimi dio una mirada hacia atrás antes de entrar al baño y cerrar con pestillo la puerta. El muchacho se volvió visiblemente nervioso y susurró con voz ahogada.

—¿Qué haces?

Kimi se giró y dio un paso hacia él, enarcó una ceja.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Entonces, él, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, negó con la cabeza efusivamente. La oriental rió y acortó los centímetros que los separaba para tirarle los brazos al cuello y unir sus labios en un efusivo beso.

Y Tommy nuevamente perdió la cabeza.

Sin siquiera importarle que estuviesen en un baño de la escuela en media jornada, se hincó ligeramente para pasar sus manos por los muslos de la chica y elevarla por los aires. Kimi colocó ambas piernas alrededor de las caderas de Tommy y este la apoyó en el lavamanos mientras la besaba.

En ese momento amó el hecho de que la chica se encontrase con falda, sus manos subieron tentadoras por sus piernas hasta encontrar el inicio de su ropa interior, Kimi al sentir los dedos helados del muchacho cerca de su feminidad soltó un ligero quejido.

El hermano de Dil bajó su ropa interior separándose ligeramente de ella para quitársela. La chica sonrió entre medio del beso y bajó sus manos apresurada para desatar su cinturón. Le bajó los pantalones cuando su tarea estuvo hecha y entonces llevó sus manos al trasero de él para acercarla a ella.

Gimió cuando lo sintió dentro y se aferró con más fuerzas a él. Sus uñas se clavaron en la camiseta del chico y él aprovechó el momento para comenzar a besar el cuello de la peliazul, depositando sus labios en la piel expuesta que encontrase.

La chica elevó su vista y entonces pegó nuevamente los labios de él a los suyos mientras entre medio de besos soltaba variados gemidos.

 _Toc-toc_.

Tommy detuvo sus movimientos y giró su rostro con miedo hacia la puerta. Kimi lo empujó con suavidad con sus manos y se arregló rápidamente la ropa interior. Él soltó una maldición y se subió los pantalones junto con su ropa interior y se arregló.

 _—¿Hay alguien ahí? Sé que hay alguien, he oído ruidos_ —preguntó una voz de algún conserje.

—Mierda —murmuró Kimi y sonrió divertida en su puesto mientras se arreglaba su ropa.

—No es divertido —soltó el muchacho con los dientes apretados.

—No seas tan aguafiestas —le dijo divertida al tiempo que otro golpe se oía y unas maldiciones del otro lado, ella soltó otra risa que hizo eco en las paredes.

— _Abran la maldita puerta_ —siguió diciendo el conserje mientras se movía frenéticamente la perilla.

Tommy apretó los dientes y luego miró a Kimi, quien se estaba acercando a la ventana que había en una esquina del baño.

—Vámonos por aquí —sugirió.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Vamos, Tommy —Kimi rodó los ojos—, salgamos de aquí y vayamos a emborracharnos o algo, la escuela está algo aburrida.

Y entonces ella le sonrió. Y él, como siempre pasaba cuando ella le sonreía, no podía decir que no.

Cinco minutos después y con ayuda de una herramienta, el conserje logró abrir la puerta rompiendo la cerradura. Sin embargo, dentro del baño ya no había nadie, el hombre frunció el ceño y miró fijamente cada esquina del lugar.

Se sintió idiota y avergonzado de sí mismo. Maldita sea que él tendría que pagar con su salario esa cerradura rota.

*.*.*.*

Ambos peliazules corrían calle abajo mientras reían divertidos ante su pequeña travesura dentro de la escuela. La chica de rasgos orientales tomó su mano y jaló de él por entre diversos bares que había en la calle.

En cada uno de ellos tomaron un cortito de algún alcohol destilado. Empezaron con _vodka_ , para luego terminar con _tequila_. Y Tommy amaba el tequila.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche cuando ambos entraron a una disco que estaba abierta las 24 horas del día, al menos, esa era su publicidad, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía qué tan cierto era aquello.

—¡Dos cervezas, por favor! —pidió Tommy sonriendo al _barman_ , el hombre les llevó las cervezas solicitadas y entonces ellos con sus botellas caminaron al medio de la pista para comenzar a bailar.

El muchacho nunca había podido recordar otro día en el que lo había pasado mejor, había estado todo el día con Kimi bebiendo, coqueteándose descaradamente sin importarles quién estaba cerca.

La chica le pasó sus brazos por el cuello y pegó su frente a la de él mientras se movía al compás de la música, él pasó sus manos por la cintura de la chica y la acercó aún más a él. Ella acarició su mejilla y entonces él cerró sus ojos.

Y sintió los labios de la chica sobre los suyos. Él pudo darse cuenta entonces de la menta mezclada con el alcohol y de lo suave que eran los labios de Kimi, correspondió su beso acercándola aún más a él. Su cerveza cayó al suelo provocando que la botella se rompiera en pedazos.

Pero no le importó. A ninguno le importó.

*.*.*.*

Estaba ebrio. Completamente ebrio y él sabía que ella también.

Pero no le importó.

Ya no todo era fuego y efusividad. Tommy la recostó con suavidad en la cama mientras la miraba fijamente, ella acarició su mejilla sin apartar su vista. Se volvieron a besar y terminaron nuevamente teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Él no recuerda en qué momento de la noche se durmió, sabe que tenía entre sus brazos a Kimi, sin embargo, cuando despertó la otra mañana ella ya no estaba ahí.

Se levantó sintiendo como la cabeza le martillaba y se alegró internamente que fuese día sábado, porque dudaba mucho que pudiese ir a la escuela con aquella resaca que le estaba partiendo el cráneo.

Se pasó una mano por su cara intentando recordar el día anterior y una estúpida sonrisa en su boca. Se sentía asquerosamente mal, sin embargo, no por el completo. Estaba, con una resaca odiosa pero completamente feliz.

Dos golpes simples se dejaron oír en su puesta y el masculló en un quejido un ronco _pase._

—Vaya, hermanito —Dil entró sonriente mirándolo ligeramente divertido.

Tommy rodó los ojos.

—Me duele la cabeza, Dil —le advirtió, dándole a entender de inmediato que no estaba para tonterías.

—Aquí huele a alcohol rancio y a sexo, Tommy, será mejor que abras la ventana —le dijo su pelirrojo hermano.

El muchacho se sonrojó, sin embargo, le hizo caso al chico y se levantó de la cama para correr las cortinas y abrir la ventana.

—Mamá dice que el desayuno está listo —habló nuevamente su hermano mirándolo extrañamente con una mueca de diversión.

Su hermano menor siempre había sido muy _extraño_ , sin embargo, era sin duda una de las personas más inteligentes que conocerá en su vida, solo que él no se potenciaba en algún ámbito… Normal.

—Ya iré —susurró con suavidad caminando hacia la puerta para ir al baño.

—Ah, y… —Dil hizo una sonrisa malévola—, solo por si te preguntabas, tu novia, _Kimi_ , se marchó a eso de las siete de la mañana, debiste al menos tener la consideración de ir a dejarla a la casa o a alguna parada de bus.

El muchacho se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello y miró a su hermano completamente avergonzado. No sabía qué decirle, qué responderle, ¿acaso Dil se habrá despertado justamente a esa hora? Apretó la mandíbula al tiempo que su pequeño hermano salía de su habitación soltando una risa que demostraba que con sus palabras había recibido el efecto deseado.

*.*.*.*

Durante todo el día se mantuvo pensando en mandarle un mensaje a Kimi, jugueteaba con su teléfono, escribía un par de palabras para luego borrarlas pensando en lo estúpido que era preguntarle el cómo estaba.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello y soltó un bufido de resignación.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Creía que acostándose una vez con ella podría al fin detener el jueguito del coqueteo, los roces y esas cosas, sin embargo, acostándose con ella solo había todo empeorado.

Debía admitir que el sexo con Kimi era demasiado surrealista, _ella_ lo era.

Nuevamente tomó su teléfono e intentó escribir un par de cosas, sin embargo, borró todo con fastidio.

No es como si a él nunca le hubiese gustado una chica en serio — _tampoco es como si Kimi le gustase en serio…_ —, sin embargo, las cosas con la hermana de Carlitos eran muy distinta por muchas cosas. _Ella_ era muy distinta y todo lo que le hacía sentir a él también lo era. ¿Cómo podía lidiar con algo tan extraño que ni él mismo sabía lo que era?

Parecía ser que Kimi Finster era una maldita mujer que calaba jodidamente profundo.

Su teléfono vibró en su mano y por un momento sintió la esperanza de que fuese ella, sin embargo, toda esperanza se quebró cuando leyó en su pantalla el nombre de su amigo Philli.

—Hey —contestó sonriendo ligeramente.

— _Supongo que lo sabes, ¿no?_ —habló por el otro lado del teléfono con voz entusiasta.

—Creo que no —susurró él extrañado—, ¿qué sucede?

— _Sucede que hoy es sábado_ —dijo lo obvio—, _y será noche de chicos._

—¿Noche de chicos? —Tommy frunció el ceño—, ¿por qué? —preguntó—, ¿y las chicas?

— _¡Qué se jodan!, está noche iremos a cazar chicas de verdad_ —habló con voz ganadora—, _no necesitamos a Lili y mucho menos a Kimi, esta noche, tres guapos solteros irán a una disco llena de chicas bellas y cada uno se llevará mínimo una para la casa._

Y cortó.

Tommy frunció el ceño y luego suspiró.

Bien. Quizás esta era una señal, quizás si se acostaba con otra chica que no fuera Kimi por fin podría quitársela por un maldito momento de la cabeza.

*.*.*.*

Philli tenía razón. Dentro en la disco había muchas mujeres, él podía proporcionar al ojo al menos que el 80% en el lugar eran chicas. Y chicas bastante guapas.

Como siempre Carlitos se mantuvo tranquilo hasta precisamente que se emborrachó luego de su cuarto vaso de vodka con soda, cuando Tommy se sintió lo suficientemente ebrio para salir a bailar y no hacer el ridículo, se levantó del asiento para seguir por la pista de baile a su amigo Philli, dejando a Carlitos en la barra conversando animadamente con una chica que si bien no era igual a las que estaban en ese lugar, era al menos aceptable, sobre todo para su pelirrojo amigo.

El corazón de Tommy se aceleró tremendamente cuando encontró a su amigo Philli, besándose como si el mundo se fuese a acabar con una chica de cabello de casi el mismo color que el de Kimi. Pero no era ella y pudo suspirar entonces aliviado.

Pocos minutos después se puso a bailar con una pequeña pelirroja de curvas pronunciada, no era precisamente su tipo, pero la chica era demasiado bella como para negarle un baile. Pronto se besó con la muchacha y de repente ya se encontraba con ella apegada en la pared cerca del baño de damas del local.

Iban besándose hacia el baño y cuando llegaron la chica estaba desabrochando los pantalones de Tommy para cuando él soltó en un suspiro.

—Kimi… —se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su error y abrió sus ojos asombrado.

La chica pelirroja se alejó de él enarcando una ceja.

—¿Kimi? —preguntó extrañada.

Él se relamió los labios mientras la chica sonreía coquetamente.

—Si quieres jugar a cambiarnos el nombre, entonces está bien, seré Kimi… —soltó entonces la chica.

Tommy sintió su corazón bombear sangre con efusividad en ese momento, la chica se irguió para alcanzar sus labios nuevamente, sin embargo, el mayor de los Pickles la empujó con suavidad y la alejó. Sacudió su cabeza y sin decir una palabra más se alejó de la pelirroja.

Salió de la disco de pronto sintiéndose un tanto aturdido, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de la chica a quién había querido hablarle durante todo el día.

El _ring_ sonó un par de veces hasta que se escuchó su voz por el otro lado.

— _Hey_ —susurró Kimi por el otro lado, su voz se oía cansada, quizás la había despertado.

—Hey —respondió él y por un momento sintió que había sido una mala idea. Suspiró—. Creo que te he despertado…

— _No, está bien_ —dijo—, _estaba viendo una película, ¿cómo va esa noche de chicos?_ —preguntó.

—No tan bien —respondió él y suspiró nuevamente—, me hubiese gustado que estuvieras aquí…

— _Tommy…_ —la voz de Kimi sonó como un reproche.

—¿Podemos vernos? —preguntó con suavidad—, por favor.

— _Estás ebrio_ —sacó por conclusión.

Él bufó.

—Solo un poco.

— _Nos vemos otro día, Tommy_ —le dijo ella con voz cortante.

Y cortó.

Él no se quería dar por vencido, sin embargo, estuvo a punto de llamarla otra vez cuando la voz de Carlitos a su espalda lo sobresaltó.

—¡Tommy!, aquí estás —el pelirrojo se acercó a él rápidamente—, debes ayudarme con Philli…

El muchacho no oyó más y pronto entró siguiendo a su mejor amigo a la disco. El castaño se había emborrachado mucho más de la última vez que lo había visto y se estaba agarrando a los golpes con otros muchachos.

El líder del grupo se metió a defender a su amigo, sin embargo, de lo único que sirvió fue para amortiguar un golpe que le cayó directamente en la boca y pronto se vio arrastrado del local por unos guardias gorilas. Estos lo tiraron en la puerta hacia afuera y cuando cayó al suelo de bruces se dio cuenta de que a su lado había caído Philli de rodillas y estaba riéndose escandalosamente.

Carlitos salió entonces siendo empujado por un guardia más pequeño. Cuando cerraron las puertas del local, ambos amigos se giraron para ver al muchacho que seguía riendo ahora de espalda al suelo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz.

—¡Cómo se te ocurre ponerte a pelear con esos tipos! —gritó entonces el Finster.

—Ellos comenzaron… —se defendió él deteniendo de apoco su risa.

Tommy torció el gesto.

—¿Por qué te pusiste a pelear con ellos? —le preguntó medio molesto mientras intentaba no pensar en el golpe que tenía en su labio.

—Dijeron que estaba metiéndome con su chica y no sé qué más —detuvo entonces por completo su risa y se sentó con dificultad, se puso unos dedos en el puente de la nariz y presiono para detener el sangrado.

—¿Te metiste con la chica de uno de esos tipos? —preguntó Carlitos indignado.

Philli se encogió de hombros.

—No sabía que tenía novio —aseveró—, ni mucho menos que su novio se encontraba ahí mismo —se encogió de hombros—. De todos modos, le dije al tipo que no era mi culpa y que todas las malditas chicas eran iguales… Claro, a excepción de mi hermana.

Carlitos rodó los ojos y agregó.

—Y la mía…

Y entonces la risa de Philli volvió, haciendo eco en las paredes. Tommy se levantó del suelo limpiándose los vaqueros y miró con el ceño fruncido a su amigo ante su risa burlona. Su mejor amigo cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, Phil? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

El castaño lo miró desde abajo y soltó sin más.

—Kimi es la peor de todas las chicas.

La sangre dentro de Tommy corrió con fuerza y rapidez por sus venas, estuvo a punto de despotricar contra su amigo de no ser porque Carlitos se encargó de hacerlo primero.

—Retira lo dicho, Philli —gruñó—, no tienes derecho de hablar así de mi hermana…

—¡Tengo todo el derecho del mundo! —gritó Philli mirando a su amigo con ojos desafiantes—, es una...

—Philli te lo advierto… —rugió Carlitos.

—¡Tu hermana se hace la maldita santa frente de ti! —le gritó levantándose del suelo y mirándolo fijamente—, o quizás —torció una sonrisa— eres demasiado ingenuo para darte cuenta de cómo es tu hermana.

—¿Qué sabes tú de ella? —escupió Carlitos, Tommy miraba su expresión y podía notar lo dolido que estaba su mejor amigo, sin embargo, él no podía hacer nada, necesitaba saber lo que su amigo iba a decir, estaba desesperado.

—Me acosté con Kimi, Carlos —soltó él y parecía que de verdad quería hacerle daño—, cogimos de todas las maneras de la que te puedas imaginar —continuó—, y yo… —apretó los puños y la mandíbula—. No pude evitarlo —susurró—, le dije que la amaba y ella… Es una maldita zo…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque de pronto el puño de Carlitos se estampó contra la mandíbula de su amigo, pronto el chico de pelos rojos se quejó por el golpe acariciando sus nudillos. Philli cayó nuevamente a tierra y se aferraba la boca mientras se quejaba.

—Te lo advertí, DeVille —le dijo Carlos—, de-deja de decir mentiras sobre mi hermana.

Sin embargo, por otro lado Tommy tenía el eco de la voz de su amigo en su cabeza. _"Le dije que la amaba…"_ ¡Y un demonio!, su amigo estaba enamorado de _ella._

—Philli, ya basta —con voz ahogada habló por primera vez Tommy, Philli no dijo nada y Carlitos siguió acariciando la mano con la que golpeó a su amigo.

La noche de chicos había sido un verdadero desastre.

*.*.*.*

Cinco minutos después de que Tommy le mandó el mensaje a Kimi, la chica salió de su casa envuelta en un saco de color calipso y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente de la noche de chicos, se había duchado y había salido a buscar a Kimi. Él no podía con la angustia, tenía que hablar con ella y aclarar las malditas cosas de una buena vez.

Se sentía un asco, el peor amigo del mundo.

No solo se había metido con la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, sino que también y como un condimento especial, se había acostado con la chica de la cual su amigo estaba enamorado.

Ella se acercó a él con un semblante extraño, no se acercó a saludarlo, ni le dijo nada. Ambos estaban en una plaza que solían visitar cuando eran niños. Se sentaron en los columpios y se mantuvieron en silencio por varios segundos.

—Tommy —habló Kimi en un susurró, él giró su vista a ella y lo miró con cierta expresión dolida.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Philli está enamorado de ti? —listo, directo al grano.

Los ojos almendrados de la chica se abrieron en obvia mueca sorprendida. Pickles soltó un ligero suspiro y miró hacia el frente.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No sabía que…

—¡No mientas! —le gritó mirándola con furia en sus ojos, ella sabía que si él lo hubiese sabido no habría tenido sexo con ella—. Ahora no solo resulta que tuve relaciones con la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, sino que como punto extra tuve sexo con la chica de la cual mi amigo está enamorado.

—Yo no quería que pasara eso —susurró Kimi mirando hacia el frente, sintiéndose culpable.

—¡Pero pasó! —gritó—. ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Philli que no se podía enamorar de ti?

—¡Pero lo hice, Pickles! —chilló ella levantándose del columpio y colocándose delante de él—, en un principio —susurró entonces bajando la cabeza—, le dije que no podía hacerlo, que yo no le correspondería y que… —tragó saliva—. En el momento en el que me lo dijo le respondí que ya no podríamos seguir viéndonos —aseguró.

Tommy la miró fijamente y supo entonces que ella decía la verdad. Sin poder evitarlo, y sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por horas dentro de su pecho soltó sin más.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó. Ella lo miró extrañada—. ¿Me pedirás eso?

Kimi asintió.

—Es solo diversión —se encogió de hombro—, solo es eso… No puede haber nada, ¿entiendes? Ninguna clase de sentimientos.

Y Tommy se sintió ligeramente dolido, no sabía porqué pero por un momento creyó que no sería lo mismo con él que con Philli y de pronto se sintió como una mierda.

—¿En serio quieres eso? —le preguntó en un murmullo bajo.

Kimi asintió con suavidad.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó él chico.

La chica lo miró fijamente y soltó con suavidad.

—Carlitos ha salido temprano esta mañana —habló metiendo nuevamente las manos a los bolsillos de su saco—, papá y mamá estarán en el Java Lava durante todo el día —continuó—, estaré sola ahora… Decide tú —lo miró con profundidad—, la puerta quedará abierta.

No dijo más, simplemente se giró y se marchó.

Sabía lo que Kimi le estaba diciendo, no era idiota, por supuesto que pudo interpretar cada una de sus palabras. Si iba a su casa nuevamente cogerían como animales, y se besarían y él sentiría su maldito aroma otra vez. Si no llegaba entonces, era porque daba por finalizado todo.

Y por supuesto que lo último era lo correcto.

No podía traicionar de esa manera a Carlitos, y mucho menos a Philli, los amigos no se metían con las chicas de sus amigos, aunque la chica en cuestión no sienta nada por el otro… Y aquello para Tommy no era lo más importante de todo eso.

A él también se lo advirtió. _Solo es diversión, tómalo o déjalo._

 _No sentimientos. Solo sexo._

Y estaba bien, no era como si él se fuese a enamorar de Kimi como lo haría Philli. Claro que no. Y ella tampoco podría enamorarse de él, tampoco.

Si entraba a la casa de Kimi, entonces, no habría vuelta atrás y si se marchaba a su casa, tampoco lo habría.

Se levantó de los columpios y se alejó de la casa, caminó cabizbajo y cuando llegó a la puerta giró la manilla y entró. Sin importarle entrar con los zapatos manchados con barro pasó directamente a la escalera y subió al trote la escalera, se dirigió a la puerta entre abierta y empujo.

Kimi estaba preparando un cigarrillo de marihuana en la cama con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Tommy se quedó en el umbral.

—Tu tampoco puedes enamorarte de mí —le informó.

Kimi lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Eso no sucederá —le aseguró.

Y Tommy sabía que era verdad, después de todo, en el fondo él sabía que si alguien podría salir con el corazón roto en todo este cuento sería nada más y nada menos que él mismo.

Tommy se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta, Kimi se acercó a él y saltó a su cuello con las piernas abiertas. Él la agarró del trasero y la besó con desespero.

Debía admitirlo.

Tommy era un chico perfecto. Pero la perfección estaba sobrevalorada, jodidamente sobrevalorada.

* * *

 _Ahhh había olvidado acotar que los personajes son adolescentes de 17 años y si alguien encuentra extraño el hecho de que se drogen, o beban, pues, no saben realmente entonces como es la adolescencia. Los tiempos cambian y los jovenes solo quieren siempre probar todo en cuanto puedan. Solo eso!_

 _Espero les haya gustado! Cualquier opinión es bien recibida y por supuesto que críticas también. Si se dieron la molestia de llegar hasta aquí, entonces, no se asusten, que dejar un comentario se hace apretando el botoncito de acá abajo y no quita mucho tiempo._

 _Saludos y besos virtuales!_

 _GRACIAS POR LEER :)_

 _EMILIA._


	2. Carlitos

_Disclarimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, la forma en la que está hecho cada capítulo (por personaje) se lo saqué a la serie inglesa Skins. _

_Bueno! Hola a todos quienes leen esta historia, sé que dije en el primer capítulo que este capítulo sería de Lili, pero me equivoqué porque si era de ella la trama se enredaría un poco y debe ser especifico de quién sigue para que la trama no se arruine. Lo principal aquí es el triangulo amoroso de "Tommy, Kimi y Philli", pero sin embargo, cada personaje tiene sus propios problemas (como lo podemos ver en este), así que espero puedan entenderlo._

 _Este capítulo tiene 7,200 palabras al rededor, un capítulo bastante largo, espero les guste. Espero les divierta este capítulo!_

 _Nos leemos abajo._

* * *

 _ **U** n Segundo_

 _Carlitos._

* * *

Se miró en el espejo fijamente y suspiró.

¿Cómo era posible que una persona no se sintiese satisfecho con nada con respecto a su aspecto físico? Carlos Finster, más conocido como Carlitos, odiaba su cabello pelirrojo y desaliñado, inmanejable y grueso, obviamente odiaba sus pecas de un marrón oscuro que se esparcían por sus mejillas de manera dispersa, quizás podía ser que sus ojos —de un celeste tan claro como el agua— fuesen atractivo para alguien, pero el color se escondía y era opacado por sus gruesos parpados, sin mencionar que sus gruesos lentes no hacían más que acentuar sus parpados. Y su nariz… ¡Dios!, su nariz era más parecida a la nariz de un chancho que a la de una persona común y corriente.

Abrió el grifo del agua y se mojó la mano para luego pasársela por su cabellera salvaje. Su pelo se aplastó por una milésima de segundo, luego, distintas mechas pelirrojas saltaron para volver a su sitio original.

Bufó.

¡Cómo le gustaría tener el físico atractivo de Tommy!, o el de Philli, o por último el de Dil.

Sabía que Tommy era un chico que le era atractivo a toda la población femenina, o Philli con sus sonrisas descaradas y miradas coquetas, e incluso Dil —el hermano pequeño de Tommy— que le era muy interesante a una gran parte de las féminas de la escuela.

Pero él, él no tenía nada. ¡Siquiera una personalidad atrayente!

Philli tenía la simpatía, la extravagancia y la indiferencia.

Dil tenía la inteligencia y creatividad.

Tommy tenía el carisma, era elocuente, él tenía todo.

Y Carlitos nada.

—¡Carlitos! —dos golpes se oyeron en la puerta del baño, la voz de la Kimi se dejó oír por el otro lado.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva.

—Dime —habló con esa voz que tanto odiaba y deseaba cambiar, era tan… tan jodidamente gangosa.

—Llegaremos tarde a clases si no te apresuras —le dijo.

—¡Ya voy! —dijo mirando la puerta.

Volteó su rostro hacia el espejo. Hizo una mueca de insuficiencia mientras escuchaba los pasos de su hermana pequeña alejarse de la puerta del baño.

Las palabras de Philli golpearon en su mente nuevamente —como venía sucediendo desde aquel sábado en el que le soltó todo lo que había sucedido—. Desde ese momento no podía mirar a Kimi directamente a los ojos, tampoco quería decirle nada y no creía que ella hubiese hecho algo malo —además del hecho que rompió el corazón de su amigo—, pero, sin embargo, no podía evitar mirar a su hermana y oír en su mente como un disco rayado _"cogimos de todas las maneras de las que te puedas imaginar"_.

Soltó un suspiró y apretó sus ojos.

Se echó una última mirada al espejo y salió entonces del baño.

Bajó las escaleras al trote intentando mantener su espalda recta, por último, quizás aún estaba a tiempo de emparejar su columna chueca.

Su hermanastra estaba esperándolo en la puerta de la casa. Tenía puesta una falda corta que se le ajustaba a su figura y una camiseta sin mangas de color rosa, se le exponía parte de la piel de su estómago y él la miró ligeramente con reprobación.

—¿No crees que hace un poco de frío para que vayas así a la escuela? —le preguntó quedándose de pie apegado al último escalón con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Kimi enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas oscuras y se apoyó en la puerta mirando a su hermano con evidente confusión en su rostro.

—Habrá 28 grados hoy, Carlitos —le respondió.

El muchacho frunció el ceño ligeramente y la miró con escudriño.

—En serio, Kimi, esa falda está como un poco corta...

Kimi abrió sus ojos impresionada ante las palabras de su hermano. Carlitos sabía que en cualquier momento su hermana explotaría, tampoco sabía porqué dijo lo que dijo, solo se le salió de su boca. Él nunca había sido un hermano así, diciéndole cómo debía vestirse o si debía de tapar más o no su cuerpo, sin embargo, a sabiendas de que Philli se acostó con su hermana, no quería imaginarse _cosas_ como que así ligera de ropa le sería más fácil _para…_

—Estás bromeando, ¿no? —le dijo ella aún con la ceja enarcada.

Él suspiró.

—Olvídalo —descruzó sus brazos y caminó encorvado hasta la puerta—, llegaremos tarde.

No la miró a la cara después de eso, abrió la puerta y salió de la casa en dirección a su pequeño auto de color plateado. Se subió en el piloto y cuando Kimi se colocó el cinturón de seguridad él encendió el auto para ir en dirección a la escuela.

*.*.*.*

Si había algo en la escuela que realmente amaba era su clase de química.

Sí. Era bastante ñoño de su parte admitir que una materia era lo favorito de su escuela, pero realmente él amaba estar en esa clase y sin duda amaba a su maestro Jean.

Se sentó en su puesto de siempre, en primera fila en la columna del medio. Ya tenía su libro abierto y estaba listo para la nueva lección de su maestro favorito para cuando ocurrió lo que él menos esperaba. La puerta se abrió, pero no se vio la figura maciza de su profesor calvo, más bien, una figura curvilínea y de porte elegante entró.

Escuchó un par de silbidos venir desde atrás. Y sintió como algo en su pecho vibró extrañamente.

La mujer tenía el cabello rubio platinado, aunque dejaba en evidencia un poco unas oscuras raíces, una nariz recta y larga, unos anteojos de marco delgado que dejaban en evidencia sus oscuros ojos —los cuales tenían ligeras marcas de edad que demostraban que sus ojos se achicaban cuando sonreía—, sus labios eran gruesos y estaban delineados con un suave lápiz labial rojo.

Caminó con la espalda recta hacía la mesa del maestro y dejó caer una carpeta con algunos papeles dentro. Paseó sus ojos por todo el salón y luego sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Clarissa McGuiness —dijo con una voz suave—, seré su profesora de reemplazo mientras el señor Smith tenga licencia.

Carlitos sudó helado. Sin duda, aunque parecía ser al menos unos 15 años mayor que él, era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en el mundo entero.

*.*.*.*

—Y… ¡Dios! —Carlitos se apegó al casillero y metió sus manos a los bolsillos mientras miraba un punto muerto en el horizonte con un rostro completamente perdido—, tiene unos ojos, Tommy… Unos ojos que transmiten tanta experiencia que seguramente ninguna chica de nuestra edad pueda transmitir.

Su mejor amigo continuó guardando unos libros en su casillero mientras sonreía. Carlitos corrió su rostro hacía él y sonrió embobado.

—Creo que estoy enamorado —aseguró.

Tommy rió.

—Vamos, Carlitos, creo que exageras —le dijo sonriente—, no sabes nadas de ella y, además —bajó un poco más la voz y se acercó al oído del muchacho—, es una maestra.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

—Lo sé.

—Deberías conseguirte una chica —le aseguró el peliazul volviendo a prestar atención a su casillero mientras sacaba unas cuántas hojas de papel y los arrugaba para luego meterlos en sus bolsillos.

Carlitos terció el gesto.

—¿Qué posibilidades hay de que un chico como yo pueda conseguir una novia, Tommy? —preguntó.

Su mejor amigo rodó los ojos.

—Eres pesimista, amigo.

—Soy realista —acotó—, que es muy distinto.

—Hey —le dijo volviéndolo a mirar—, no hay nada malo en ti. Eres un chico inteligente, simpático y agradable, cualquier chica quisiese estar con alguien como tú.

—Claro —soltó con ironía—, cualquier chica fuera de esta tierra.

—¿Y qué pasó con esa chica con la que estabas conversando tan afablemente el sábado en la disco? —le preguntó volviendo a su tarea. Carlitos frunció los labios.

—Se marchó en cuanto me oyó reír —le dijo y luego su ceño se pronunció—. Además, no quiero ni recordar esa noche —sacudió su cabeza y miró a su mejor amigo.

Unos cuantos libros resbalaron de las manos del Pickles y cayeron al suelo causando un ruido sordo. El Finster se recargó en los casilleros de costado y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho observando minuciosamente cada movimiento por parte de su amigo.

Lo notó de inmediato. Si sabía de algo que tuviese él de bueno, era lo observador y sabía perfectamente cuando a alguno de sus amigos les sucedía algo, él siempre había sido demasiado atento.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Tommy siquiera lo miró y asintió.

—Sabes que eres un terrible mentiroso, ¿verdad? —le dijo.

El peliazul ordenó sus cosas tenso y luego de meterlos a su casillero lo cerró.

—Tommy —habló él a regañadientes.

El chico pegó sus ojos oscuros en él y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Carlitos achicó sus ojos y lo miró con recelo.

—¿Lo sabías?

Tommy frunció el ceño.

—¿Saber qué exactamente? —le preguntó, aunque Carlitos sabía que quizás él sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando, su incomodidad se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

—¡Lo sabías! —acusó apuntándolo con un dedo acusador. Tommy dio un brinco en su puesto ante el grito.

—Carlitos, baja la voz —le pidió y se acercó un poco a él mirando a su alrededor.

El muchacho apretó los labios y soltó en un murmullo.

—Sabías lo de Philli y Kimi —susurró con clara molestia en su voz.

El peliazul parpadeo repetidas veces y luego, suspiró. Carlitos sintió un ligero puñetazo en el estómago ante la mirada de arrepentimiento de su amigo.

—Yo… —masculló—, solo los vi una vez —aseguró y tragó en seco—, pero…

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —lo miró dolido—, creí que soy tu mejor amigo.

—Lo eres, lo eres —respondió rápidamente—, pero no creí que era mi deber el decírtelo.

El pelirrojo lo miró por unos segundos y pensó seriamente en las palabras dicha por su mejor amigo. En cierto sentido él tenía razón, él debía haberse enterado por parte de Kimi o por Philli, ninguno tuvo el valor de decírselo hasta el sábado pasado en donde Philli ebrio no pudo evitar morderse su maldita lengua y lo soltó todo como vomito verbal.

Suspiró.

—Está bien —susurró—, tienes razón.

—Lo siento —le dijo el chico y le sonrió con suavidad—. Ahora, ¿quieres ir por alguna cerveza o algo?

El pelirrojo lo sospesó y luego asintió después de cierto rato.

—Estaría bien para mí.

*.*.*.*

Cuando entraron al restobar* en donde frecuentaban con sus amigos, Carlitos no supo porqué no se le pasó por la cabeza que en ese lugar podría estar su hermana.

Kimi estaba sentada en una mesa junto con Lili. Y precisamente no estaban sola.

Había tres chicos a su alrededor, Lili coqueteaba abiertamente con uno de cabellera rubia platinada, mientras los otros dos chicos conversaban con Kimi.

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y salir del local. Se sentía extrañamente incomodo ante la imagen de su hermana con esos dos chicos, que en rasgos generales no estaba haciendo nada.

Él era hombre y sabía muy bien que esos dos tipos —que nunca había visto en su vida— morían por dentro en llevar a su hermanita en el baño del fondo y… Cerró sus ojos.

Se giró para ver a su amigo y pedirle que se marcharan a otro local, sin embargo, Tommy ya se encontraba caminando hacia donde estaban las chicas.

Soltó un suspiró y lo siguió, sabiendo de sobras que aquello no terminaría bien.

—Hey, Tommy —saludó Lili quien fue la primera en ver al muchacho de cabello azulado.

Su mejor amigo sonrió a ambas mujeres y apuntó las dos sillas que estaban vacías justo en frente de Lili y Kimi.

—¿Les molestaría? —preguntó.

Fue Lili quien respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, en absoluto —le dijo a su amigo.

Ambos tomaron asientos en silencio, él frente de Lili y Tommy frente de Kimi. Carlitos intentó buscar la mirada de su hermana menor, sin embargo, ella parecía demasiado interesada en mirar a Tommy fijamente. Carlitos frunció el ceño, ¿es que acaso Kimi no quería que ellos se sentaran ahí?

El chico sentado a un lado de Lili —manteniendo un brazo alrededor de la chiquilla—, metió su mano a su pantalón y sacó una bolsita del bolsillo, lo balanceo entre sus dedos en medio de la mesa y la dejó ahí.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Carlitos aún incómodo.

—Ácidos —soltó el muchacho en un ligero encogimiento de hombros—. ¿Quieren probar? —preguntó con una sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

Nadie dijo nada en la mesa y todos lo miraron extrañado. Carlitos no podía entender por qué diablos la gente le gustaba reventarse de esa manera, sobre todo un día lunes, ¿es que acaso esos chicos no tienen clases mañana en la escuela?

—¿Lili? —miró a la chica con una ceja alzada.

Ella sonrió en respuesta.

El chico quitó su mano de los hombros de la castaña y abrió la bolsa para sacar una pequeña pastilla de adentro. Lili abrió su boca y el muchacho le metió la pastilla mirándola sonriente y casi orgulloso. Luego, se metió él una pastilla y lanzó la bolsita en medio de la mesa. Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Algún valiente más? —preguntó.

El rostro de Carlitos palideció en el momento en que su "pequeña" hermana se irguió en su asiento, alcanzando la bolsita. La abrió con tranquilidad, se mojó un dedo con saliva y sacó una pastilla que se metió inmediatamente en la lengua.

El muchacho que coqueteaba con Lili le aplaudió.

—Muy bien hecho, Kimi —felicitó.

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de decir algo acerca de aquello, cualquier cosa, sin embargo, su voz quedó ahogada cuando Tommy soltó un _"qué le den"_ y pescó la bolsa y metiendo dos dedos sacó una pequeña pastilla que rápidamente se metió a la boca.

Finalmente, en pocos segundos todos quienes se encontraban en la mesa sacaron una pastilla que se metieron a la boca, a excepción de él.

—Vamos, Finster —instó Lili sonriente—, no seas un empollón.

Carlitos se sonrojó fuertemente y miró a su mejor amigo, quien en ese momento parecía completamente perdido en su mundo, mirando un punto muerto en la nada.

—No, gracias —susurró.

—Anda, Kimi —volvió a decir la DeVille y miró a su amiga—, dile que no pasará nada.

Su hermana lo miró fijamente y le sonrió.

—Si él no quiere hacerlo —se encogió de hombros.

—Lili —habló uno de los chicos que parecía mirar a Kimi como un pedazo de carne jugosa—, si el chico no quiere, allá él, nunca sabrá lo que se perdió.

El pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente, sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró de inmediato cuando Lili soltó en un "estornudo" un _empollón_.

—¡No lo soy! —se quejó.

—Sí lo eres —le miró Lili con mirada desafiante.

El Finster apretó la mandíbula y entonces, lo hizo.

Pescó con rabia la maldita bolsa y tomó una pastilla que se metió en la boca con rapidez. Sintió un extraño gusto en su boca mientras la pastilla se le pegaba al paladar. Kimi le estiró su cerveza y él sin dudarlo le dio un largo sorbo.

Lili aplaudió en su puesto.

—Yay —soltó—, ahora todos estaremos drogados.

La puerta del restobar se abrió. Carlitos no supo porqué se giró, quizás porque estaba nervioso ante la droga que se había metido en el cuerpo o quizás porque simplemente el destino quería que él girara su cuerpo.

Ahí, entrando al lugar se encontraba su maestra de reemplazo.

De la cual él se había enamorado ese mismo día.

 _Bendita suerte_ , pensó.

Se acercó a la barra y habló rápidamente al cajero mientras abría su cartera negra y metía sus delgados dedos dentro para sacar su billetera y contar un poco de dinero.

Y sin saber porqué lo hizo, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la barra.

Iba a hablarle, sin embargo, se arrepintió en seguida y se colocó detrás de ella en la fila de la caja. Pediría unas cervezas, _sería la excusa perfecta._

Cuando ella se corrió para dejarle pasar a la caja y él habló para pedir sus cervezas, la mujer levantó su mirada ante el sonido de su voz y lo miró fijamente. Él sintió sus ojos puesto encima de él y sintió su cara hervir, literalmente.

—¿Carlos Finster? —preguntó la mujer entonces.

El corazón del muchacho estaba latiendo en sus oídos. Giró su rostro y la miró, sonrió nerviosamente y quiso correr, sin embargo, sus piernas no le respondieron.

—No sé si me recuerdas… Soy Clarissa, tu maestra de reemplazo—le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro.

—Sí, sí —la voz le salió ahogada y carraspeó—, es decir, obviamente la recuerdo.

—El maestro Jean me habló muy bien de ti —le dijo mientras se pasaba una mano rubia por su cabello—, me dijo que amabas la química…

Y Carlitos no pudo oír más de lo que le decía, solo veía su boca moverse. Era sensual, demasiado sensual para su propio bien, y dios… Como sus manos tocaban su cabello. Se imaginó las manos de la maestra acariciando su cabello pelirrojo, enredando sus dedos en él. Hablándole sensualmente.

Sonrió y asintió, porque de alguna manera tenía que parecer que la oía, aunque en verdad no lograba hacerlo, su concentración había viajado a años luz y lo único que podía hacer era poner atención a sus largos dedos tocando su cabello y a su boca moviéndose sin parar. Sus dientes blancos se dejaron ver y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo. Él amplio su sonrisa.

—Tienes lindos dientes, ¿usaste frenos? —le preguntó y él al fin pudo oír lo que le decía.

Asintió atontado.

—Casi toda mi pre adolescencia.

—Eso es bueno, te quedaron espectacular —le alagó.

—Señorita McGuiness, aquí tiene su pedido —le dijo el repartidor, quien le entregó un paquete envuelto en una bolsa café.

La profesora lo recibió y le dio una mirada al chico diciéndole suavemente gracias. Sus ojos se pegaron nuevamente en su estudiante y le sonrió enormemente.

—Fue un gusto verte, Carlitos —le guiñó entonces un ojo y salió del local caminando con elegancia.

Carlitos estuvo a punto de irse a sentar de no ser porque el mesero le recordó sus cervezas. Él las tomó y volvió a la mesa, en donde faltaban tanto Tommy como Kimi. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde está Kimi y Tommy? —preguntó el pelirrojo a su amiga Lili.

—Kimi fue al baño y creo que Tommy también —sonrió y luego volvió a prestar atención al chico de cabellera platinada.

Carlitos suspiró.

*.*.*.*

No supo en qué momento llegaron a la disco, solo recuerda colores, risas y voces que hablaban todos a la vez.

En un momento dado se vio tomando una cerveza mientras bailaba en medio de la pista de baile con una chica pequeña que parecía aburrida de él. Miró la cerveza extrañado al sentir que esta se movía y entonces se dio cuenta de los bellos colores que los publicistas habían utilizado.

Después de eso todo daba vueltas, demasiadas vueltas. Sabía que no recordaría nada de esto. Y se rió de aquello.

Caminó a tropezones por la pista de baile y llegó hasta el bar. Vio a Lili besándose sin inhibiciones con aquel rubio platinado, luego estaba Lili con otro chico y luego con otro de piel morena. Sacudió su cabeza y apretó sus ojos. Giró su vista nuevamente y miró la pista de baile. En una esquina estaba Tommy bailando muy apegado a una chica, estuvo a punto de girar su vista nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta que la chica era su hermana. A tropezones se estaba acercando, botando de su cerveza en su mano y pantalones, dio otro sorbo e hizo una mueca de asco, ¿cuántas cervezas había bebido ya? No lo recordaba.

Los colores danzaban junto con el cuerpo de Kimi y Tommy, bailaban a su alrededor y Carlitos se rió ante aquello.

Siguió caminando a tropezones y estuvo a punto de llegar a donde su hermana y amigo estaban bailando para cuando, un color se metió entre medio de ambos, en sus rostros, y los acercó. La luz roja estaba acercando los rostros de ambos muchachos haciendo que estos se besaran, labio con labio.

—¿Qué dia…? —y entonces se irguió y vomitó sus zapatos.

*.*.*.*

Una punzada en su cabeza hizo que se despertase.

Soltó un quejido y se llevó una mano a su cabeza, se acarició su cabello y soltó un suspiro. Con dificultad abrió un ojo y miró hacia su lado derecho, encontrándose con su reloj a pila.

8:15.

¡Maldita sea! Se levantó intentando ignorar el dolor en su cabeza y corrió directamente hacia el baño sin importarle nada.

Se dio un baño rápido intentando quitarse el olor a cerveza que aún conservaba por todo su cuerpo, se enjabonó unas veinte veces y luego saltó fuera de la ducha.

Se vistió en tiempo record y salió de su casa volando.

No alcanzó a llegar a su primera clase y se quedó afuera de la sala esperando que terminase.

La cabeza le dolía horrores y tenía una sed que nunca antes había sentido, se acercó al lavabo y bebió como si el agua se fuese acabar. Se limpió el agua que goteó por su barbilla con la manga de su suéter y se irguió satisfecho.

Y entonces la vio.

La maestra Clarissa venía entrando por el pasillo con una gran caja con papeles que le tapaban la visual y gracias a eso chocó con un basurero que estaba justo en la doblada, logrando que botara la caja y volaran los papeles.

Carlitos no lo pensó dos veces, corrió hacia donde estaba la mujer y sin decir nada comenzó a ayudarle a recoger todo.

Clarissa elevó su mirada y al ver la mata roja del Finster sonrió.

—Qué amable, Carlitos, gracias —le dijo con una bella sonrisa.

Él le respondió la sonrisa sonrojándose ligeramente.

—No hay de qué, de cualquier modo, no tengo mucho que hacer —le dijo mientras agrupaba las hojas y las metía a la caja.

—¿Y eso por qué? —le preguntó mientras terminaba de recoger los últimos papeles.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó aún más.

—Me quedé fuera de mi primera clase —afirmó.

—Oh —respondió ella tomando nuevamente la caja y sonriendo al chico—, muchas gracias.

—De nada —volvió a decir en un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿No quieres acompañarme? Como no tienes nada que hacer… —dejó las palabras flotar y sonrió—, te invito un café, pareciera como si lo necesitaras.

El muchacho se sonrojó —si es que se podía— mucho más, asintió lentamente y la siguió por el camino, no sin antes ofrecerse a llevar la caja él en un nuevo gesto caballeroso que Clarissa alagó con una risita pequeña.

Dejaron la caja en el salón de maestros y luego fueron a la cafetería para tomar un café con tranquilidad. Está vez —al no estar bajo los efectos de la droga—, Carlitos oyó todo lo que Clarissa le decía. Hablaron de química, del maestro Jean y de lo asqueroso que el café en la cafetería. Luego de eso y ella dejando dinero en la mesa se tuvo que marchar apresurada alegando que se le había pasado la hora y debía ir a clases.

Carlitos la vio marcharse y soltó un suspiro enamorado ante la visión de la maestra. ¿Es que podía ser tan jodidamente perfecta?

El timbre sonó, pero él se quedó ahí terminando su amargo café. Lo necesitaba.

No recordaba nada de la noche anterior, solo recordaba haber tomado las cervezas que había comprado, luego Tommy apareció y se hizo un cigarrillo de marihuana para que todos fumaran. Él también lo hizo y aquello le secó más la garganta y siguió bebiendo cerveza como un condenado. Porque se sentía feliz, porque la maestra Clarissa lo había recordado entre todos sus alumnos y le había hablado.

Y ya no supo más.

Tenía leves flash backs de estar en una disco, bailando mientras seguía bebiendo y luego no había nada.

No recordaba nada además de luces, muchas luces de todos los colores.

Se agarró la cabeza pensando en el comportamiento estúpido que había tenido. ¿Cómo había vuelto a casa?, ¿y Kimi?

Levantó su vista y pensó en su hermana, ¿dónde estaría Kimi? En la mañana no la vio y no había sabido nada de ella…

—Hey, Carlitos —la voz de su mejor amigo sonaba ahogada. Él elevó la cabeza inmediatamente y miró al muchacho con ojos suplicantes.

—Dime por favor que ayer me devolví con Kimi a casa y está bien —pidió atropelladamente.

Tommy pareció destensarse y asintió mientras se sentaba frente de él.

—Kimi está bien —carraspeó—, pero creo que tú no lo estabas mucho…

—¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó colocándose las manos en su cabeza, olvidando por el momento la mañana de suerte que había tenido con su maestra.

—Define malo —le dijo Tommy, los ojos de Carlitos lo miraron suplicantes—, tranquilízate —le sonrió—, vomitaste tus zapatos —informó.

—¿Qué? —el pelirrojo se miró los zapatos y pudo verlos todos sucios, se avergonzó enormemente. ¡Maldición!, ¿cómo no lo notó?, ¿Clarissa habrá notado el vómito pegado?

—Con Kimi intentamos limpiarlo, pero fue imposible quitarle todas las manchas —comentó Tommy un tanto sonrojado.

Carlitos elevó su vista y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando su voz se vio amortiguada por otra que venía desde atrás.

—Carlangas…

Los ojos verdosos de Philli lo miraban desde atrás, se acercó a la mesa con tranquilidad y se metió las manos al bolsillo colocándose frente de sus dos amigos. Carraspeó. El Finster pudo darse cuenta de las marcas que aún estaban en el rostro del castaño y sintió una ligera pizca de culpabilidad.

Carlitos se llevó las manos a la nuca y masajeó sus sienes.

—No es momento, Philli, estoy con jaqueca y no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces —se quejó.

El hermano gemelo de Lili carraspeó y se balanceó de atrás hacia adelante sobre sus pies.

—Solo necesito… —su voz se ahogó y nuevamente carraspeó—, yo necesito que me perdones —medio rogó el chico—. La cagué, la cagué bien grande, perdón.

Carlitos quitó sus manos de sus sienes y miró a su amigo, estudió su rostro arrepentido y suspiró. Sabía que Philli no quería decir lo que dijo, sabía que se arrepintió horrores después de eso, pero no había sido capaz de hablarle desde entonces. Él no estaba —del todo— molesto con su amigo, más bien le dolía el hecho de que en ese momento dijera todas esas cosas de su hermana solo con la intención de hacerlo sentir mal a él. Y Philli lo sabía. Toda la rabia que tenía contenida contra Kimi la soltó con su hermano mayor.

Era estúpido, pero Carlitos lo entendía.

Él siempre entendía todo.

—Jamás —comenzó el pelirrojo— vuelvas a decir algo así sobre mi hermana, frente a nadie, menos frente de mí.

—Te juro, Carlitos que no sé porqué lo dije, estaba… —soltó un suspiró—. Estaba muy molesto por todo y —frunció el ceño—. La verdad es que no pienso eso de tu hermana, no creo que sea una zorra —Carlitos le dio una mirada de advertencia y él elevó sus manos—, no creo que sea lo que dije, solo lo solté porque tenía mi orgullo herido…

—Lo sé —susurró.

Philli miró hacia el frente y soltó un ligero suspiro.

—Pero es verdad —continuó—, lo que dije… Perdóname, Carlitos, pero yo no quería solo que Kimi me gustó mucho en un momento y… Todo se escapó de mis manos.

—Creo que los dejaré conversar solos —Tommy se levantó de la silla, Philli tomó la otra silla en frente y se sentó jalando del brazo del peliazul.

—No, Tommy, está bien —dijo el chico—, no me molesta que escuches, después de todo —bajó su cabeza—, estuviste ahí en el momento en que lo dije.

Carlitos pudo notar que su mejor amigo _realmente_ no quería estar ahí y él no quería obligarlo, pero si tenía que oír las penas de Philli, no querría estar solo.

—Debo ir, Philli, tengo… Cosas que hacer —le sonrió con nerviosismo.

Philli soltó su brazo y asintió.

—Está bien —susurró.

Tommy les dio una última mirada y se marchó de la cafetería.

Philli elevó su vista y lo miró con suplica.

—¿Estoy perdonado? —preguntó.

—Solo si no vuelves nunca a decirme nada acerca de lo que tú y… tú y ella, tú sabes…

Philli sonrió divertido.

—Creo que ya te he dicho todo —aseguró mirándolo fijamente—, además del hecho de que… Al parecer —suspiró—, bueno, que la amo… No te diré nada más, lo prometo.

—Gracias, amigo.

*.*.*.*

Cuando Carlitos se encaminó a su auto para irse a casa se encontró con Kimi esperándolo justamente frente de la puerta. Él le iba a sonreír, sin embargo, justo en el momento en que vio a su pequeña hermana de pie en frente del auto un recuerdo —aunque algo borroso— se vino a su mente.

En la disco, Kimi y Tommy estaban bailando, apegadísimos, él siquiera podía recordar si algún centímetro los separaba, tampoco podía recordar en qué momento él comenzó a acercarse y entonces él estaba vomitando en el suelo.

— _Carlitos…_ —la voz de Tommy llegó a sus oídos y él apretó sus ojos tras sus lentes.

¿Realmente había sucedido eso?

Tragó saliva con pesadez y se acercó entonces a su hermana con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Te irás conmigo a casa? —le preguntó apenas la vio, intentando disimular su nuevo malestar.

La Finster sonrió.

—Claro —respondió—, es por eso que estaba esperándote aquí, tonto.

Él se rió divertido y soltó su graznido de siempre, uno muy parecido a un chanchito.

—Entonces vamos.

Se subieron ambos al auto y el pelirrojo comenzó a manejarlo.

Mientras iban de camino a casa no podía evitar intentar recordar a cada rato lo sucedido ayer en la noche, no podía mentirse, la imagen que se proyectó en su mente en el momento en el que vio a su hermana lo dejó pensando.

¿Sería cierto que Tommy y Kimi estaban bailando? A él realmente no le molestaría aquello, para nada, pero sin embargo, la manera en la que se movían, sin ningún centímetro de separación, como se miraban, que aun en la oscuridad —tanto del espacio como en la de su mente—, él podía divisar un extraño brillo, una extraña complicidad que no le terminó por agradar.

Confiaba en Tommy y confiaba en su hermana, sabía que su mejor amigo no quebraría una regla tan importante como es meterse con la hermana del mejor amigo y sabía que Kimi no haría la misma estupidez dos veces, con Philli debía de haber aprendido la lección, ¿no?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y Kimi lo notó.

La oriental lo miró con sus ojos de la forma de almendra y le sonrió ligeramente.

Carlitos a veces no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia, pensaba seriamente en lo que hubiese sucedido si ella y él fuesen hermanos del mismo padre. ¿Él pudo haber obtenido algo de la belleza exótica de su madrastra Kira?, o quizás Kimi no hubiese sido tan jodidamente hermosa y hubiese tenido algún horrible rasgo Finster, como la nariz o los parpados gruesos, o el cabello pelirrojo grueso y desaliñado…

—¿Qué pasa, hermano? —le preguntó la chica mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que saliste con Philli? —lo soltó, no alcanzó a morderse la lengua y lo dijo. Él sentía que su relación con su hermana se había ligeramente tensado después de él enterarse de la "aventura" que su hermana tuvo con su mejor amigo, sabía que lo mejor era preguntarle, sin embargo, no sabía cómo hasta ese momento en el que lo soltó sin más.

Kimi suspiró.

—No salí con él —respondió y eso hizo molestarle un poco.

—Lo que sea que hayas tenido con él —masculló con la mandíbula tensa—, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Su hermana pareció volverse nerviosa y llevó sus ojos hacia la ventana sin decir nada. Carlitos se sintió ligeramente pasado a llevar, él creía que su relación con Kimi era espectacular, que no había secretos entre ambos y que podían confiar el uno en el otro sin ninguna preocupación. Le dolió el saber que solo él tenía esa confianza con ella.

—No creí que te interesaría —contestó ella entonces, sin mirarlo a la cara. Carlitos se volvió rojo.

—¡Cómo diablos esperas que no me interesaría el hecho de que mi hermana se estaba revolcando con un buen amigo de ambos! —gritó, deteniendo el auto en la orilla de la calle, miró a su hermana fijamente e intentó suavizar sus facciones cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto—, sin contar —susurró—, el hecho de que Philli terminó teniendo sentimientos por ti.

—Eso no es culpa mía… —respondió y a Carlitos le asombró el hecho de la poca importancia que su hermana le daba a aquel hecho.

—Te ama —susurró con suavidad—, Philli está enamorado de ti.

—Ya se le pasará, es solo una tontería —aseguró llevando su vista hacia el frente.

—Kimi —soltó un suspiró—, él me lo dijo, en serio te ama…

—¡Pero yo se lo advertí! —chilló—, le dije que no podía enamorarse de mí, era solo sexo, nada más, los dos nos divertiríamos, pero no habría nada más —sus ojos se volvieron acuosos—. Yo no quería que nada de eso sucediera, yo no pedí que se enamorara de mí.

—Pero sucedió —le aseguró y tomó una de sus manos entra las de él, ella lo miró con cierta tristeza en sus facciones y a Carlitos se le rompió el corazón—. No creo que tengas la culpa de nada, hermana —le sonrió—, pero creo que lo más correcto es que te hagas cargo de lo sucedido, después de todo él no se enamoró de la noche a la mañana solo porque sí.

—No puedo —susurró con voz rota, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. No puedo hacerme cargo de eso, Carlitos, no sé qué hacer, yo no quiero romper el corazón de Philli, se lo dije y él solo se rió y entonces… Al otro día simplemente me lo soltó —corrió su vista y la bajó a sus manos—. Sé que a veces actúo como si todo me importase una mierda, pero es porque no pienso en las cosas, ni en las consecuencias de mis actos ni a cuánta gente dañaré con mi egoísmo. Solo hago lo que quiero hacer y punto… Y yo… Lo siento tanto…

Carlitos no entendía porqué en ese momento Kimi parecía estar pidiéndole perdón especialmente a él. Como si él fuese uno de los afectados por el hecho de que Philli se hubiese enamorado de ella, si bien, de alguna manera la situación con su amigo y su hermana le llegó realmente a afectar a él, no era precisamente a él a quien debería pedir perdón.

Sonrió con suavidad.

—Está bien, Kimi —le aseguró intentando calmarla—, no has hecho nunca daño a la gente a sabiendas de eso… Tú…

Ella sacudió su cabeza negativamente con rapidez y quitó su mano de las manos de Carlitos. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño con suavidad.

—Hey —susurró con suavidad—, ¿qué está tan mal? —preguntó.

Kimi se largó a llorar entonces. El Finster se volvió ligeramente nervioso, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir ante el repentino llanto descontrolado de su hermana, abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera del agua sin saber muy bien qué decir, sin embargo, cuando al fin encontró las palabras para consolarla, Kimi soltó, con voz rota y baja, pero completamente clara.

—Estoy acostándome con Tommy…

Y se congeló en su puesto.

 _"Estoy acostándome con Tommy…" "Estoy acostándome con Tommy…" "Estoy acostándome con Tommy…"_

Las palabras dichas por su hermana le estaban quemando casi como acido en la piel, podía oír los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, dolorosamente lentos. Kimi corrió su vista hacia él, mirándolo casi suplicante, esperando que dijese cualquier cosa, pero él no podía hablar. No había palabra que definiera lo que sentía en ese momento. Porque justamente nada sentía.

Estaba, literalmente, anonadado.

Entonces era real, no era producto de su mente perturbada. Tommy y Kimi bailaban apegados y antes de que él vomitase sus zapatos, ellos se habían besado, y él había querido decir "¿qué diablos?"… Por eso Tommy estaba tan tenso en la mañana y cuándo él le preguntó por Kimi entonces se destensó, porque sabía que muy probablemente él no recordase nada. Además, también por lo mismo se había ido tan apresurado cuando Philli se sentó con ellos… Él no puede con la culpa.

—¿Cuándo? —su voz salió ahogada.

—¿Qué? —Kimi preguntó con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

—¡Desde cuándo te acuestas con mi mejor amigo! —le gritó, como nunca había gritado en su vida.

La incredulidad se transformó en molestia y la molestia en rabia. Estaba rabioso, sentía su rostro rojo.

Kimi dio un brinco en su asiento.

—De hace unas semanas —respondió con rapidez.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Yo…

—¡Te das cuenta de lo que haces, Kimi! —gruñó mirándola ciego por la rabia—. ¡Primero Philli y luego Tommy!, ¿sabes cuánto daño le harán a Philli cuando se entera que te estás enrollando con MI maldito mejor amigo? ¡Habiendo miles de idiotas que darían todo por estar contigo te acuestas con Tommy!, ¿por qué lo haces, Kimi?, ¿acaso quieres destruir nuestro grupo de amistad?

—¡No! —chilló ella—, no quiero hacerlo, simplemente yo… ¡Dios, no pude evitarlo!

—¿Estás enamorada de él? —Carlitos achicó sus ojos y la miró fijamente, intentando controlarse. Kimi lo miró con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos.

—No… —respondió con suavidad y bajó su mirada.

—Tú… —el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante su respuesta.

—Perdóname, hermano —Kimi susurró y entonces, se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó del auto. Él no quiso detenerla.

Ella se alejó del vehículo caminando rápidamente hacia quizás qué lugar, tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y caminó por las calles cabizbaja sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás. Él aún estaba en shock, sin saber muy bien qué hacer echó su cabeza hacia atrás y apretó los ojos. Se quitó los lentes y se llevó la mano al puente de su nariz para apretarlo con sus dedos.

Jamás se lo hubiese imaginado.

Es decir, recuerda muy bien el episodio de su vida en donde Kimi había anotado las iniciales del nombre de su mejor amigo y las de ella misma cuando eran niños. Pero había sido una tontería, eran unos niños y a Kimi no le gustaba realmente Tommy… Entonces, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando entonces?

Primero Philli y ahora Tommy, ¿acaso Kimi quería destruir su amistad?

Encendió el motor de su auto y estuvo a punto de irse a casa cuando de pronto, justo frente a sus ojos se encontró con su maestra de reemplazo, salía de unos departamentos con un lindo saco y una cartera, parecía que iba apresurada y él sin poder evitarlo se bajó del auto sin importarle nada.

Caminó a paso raudo hacia ella y entonces, cuando ella se giró, él le sonrió.

—Hey, Carlos, ¿qué haces…? —pero no la dejó terminar.

No supo porqué lo hizo, tampoco le importó. En ese momento sentía que la sangre aventurera e indiferente de Kimi corría por sus venas. Si ella hacía cosas sin pensarlas, pues, él también podría, no por nada eran hermanos. Habían sido criados juntos desde bebés.

Apenas se colocó frente de la maestra, agarró sus hombros y pegó sus labios en los de ella fugazmente.

Sintió a la mujer removerse bajo de él luego de unos segundos y cuando eso sucedió entonces é la soltó. Ella lo empujó con fuerza y entonces estampó su mano en la mejilla de él.

Carlitos se asombró ante eso, sin embargo, sabía que se lo merecía, se llevó una mano a su mejilla y miró a la maestra casi como si fuera la primera vez. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con fuerzas y se alejó un paso tiritón.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —chilló escandalizada.

El Finster dio un paso más hacia atrás.

—Y-yo… —tartamudeó.

La mujer se arregló la ropa, alisándola y luego soltó un suspiró, intentando calmarse del shock.

—Está bien —susurró y lo miró fijamente con extrañeza—, ¿estás drogado o algo? —le preguntó.

Él negó rápidamente con su cabeza, sospesando la idea de correr a su auto y manejar lejos del Estado.

—Pero me besaste —apuntó la maestra.

Carlitos asintió con lentitud.

Para sorpresa entonces del pelirrojo, la profesora sonrió ligeramente.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —le dijo con suavidad—, te ves un poco abatido —aseguró y soltó nuevamente un suspiro—. Sé que es extraño, pero, me parece que esto que acabas de hacer no lo has hecho conscientemente, ¿verdad?

—Yo solo… —tragó saliva pesadamente y sintió sus ojos humedecer—, perdóneme.

—Está bien —susurró y se acercó a él lentamente, colocó una mano en su hombro y le dijo—, si gustas, puedes venir a charlar a mi departamento si es que lo necesitas —y le sonrió de la manera más dulce que alguien lo hubiese hecho antes.

*.*.*.*

—Entonces, creo que ahora Kimi y Tommy están enredados en una especie de relación sexual o algo…

La maestra le había servido un vaso de jugo y un plato de galletas. Él tenía una en la mano a medio masticar, sentado frente de ella le contaba de todo lo que se había enterado en este poco tiempo.

—Y Philip está enamorado también de tu hermana —le dijo la maestra.

—¿También? —preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Crees que Tommy está enamorada de mi hermana? —preguntó Carlitos con suavidad.

La maestra le sonrió nuevamente y él sintió su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho.

—Claro que sí —sacudió su cabeza positivamente y continuó—, este chico, Tommy, es tu mejor amigo, ¿no?

—Eso creía —soltó un suspiro.

—Pues bien —lo miró fijamente—, ¿crees realmente que Tommy tiraría a la basura su amistad contigo solo por una calentura del momento? —preguntó—, yo creo que él, aunque quizás no lo sepa, está enamorado de Kimi también.

Carlitos torció el gesto y asintió suavemente.

—Puede ser —susurró—, pero aun así no sé porqué diablos me lo esconde.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Porque seguramente tiene miedo —dijo—, no creo que quiera terminar sea lo que sea que tenga con tu hermana, pero te estima demasiado como también perderte a ti.

Él sonrió entonces y asintió.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo sé —respondió y se levantó del asiento—, y tienes una muy bella sonrisa como para que vayas escondiéndolo por la escuela —le cerró un ojo, tomó la jarra de jugo y desapareció por la cocina.

Él sentía sus mejillas arder y sintió ganas de gritar eufórico. Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo y él lo saco.

" _Tommy"._

Y lo cortó. Giró su rostro en el momento exacto en el que volvía la maestra con el jarrón de jugo. Sí, ella podía tener razón, sin embargo, nada de eso quitaba el hecho de que Tommy le había escondido el hecho de que se estaba acostando con Kimi y que además poco le importase el hecho del gran daño que le haría a Philli si este se enteraba.

La maestra volvió con su hermosa sonrisa y él no pudo evitar pensar en lo malditamente hermosa que era.

Era tan hermosa como imposible. Pero, sin embargo, estaba ahí, en su apartamento comiendo galletas y bebiendo jugo.

Philli tenía la simpatía, la extravagancia y la indiferencia.

Dil tenía la inteligencia y creatividad.

Tommy tenía el carisma, era elocuente, él tenía todo.

Y Carlitos tenía _jodidamente_ una gran suerte.

* * *

Espero les haya agradado el capítulo II, muchas gracias especialmente a **Ale** por dejar mi primer Review en esta historia, sin duda alguna es gracias a ti que subo el segundo capítulo de la historia, el tercero, es sin duda de Lili, aunque aún no sé si lo haga de Philli y Lili o de uno por cada uno. De cualquier manera, mil gracias por comentar mi fanfic.

También gracias a todos quienes leen y por agregarlo a Favorito y Follow! Muchas gracias

Espero poder leerlos yo también, !Vamos! que sé que hay gente que me lee, espero sus comentarios que no muerdo y me hacen feliz.

Como sea, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y si tienen algún comentario o idea, bienvenida sea!

Nos leemos pronto.

Emilia.


	3. Philli & Lili

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

 _Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 _Philli y Lili_

* * *

Philip DeVille se consideraba un inútil. Y no tenía problemas con eso.

Mientras su hermana Lili tenía todo, él no tenía nada.

Ella siempre pulcra y amigable, él siempre tosco y descarado. Ella siempre obtenía diez, mientras los seis parecía ser su aspiración máxima. Lili siempre tan hermosa y sonriente, mientras que él apenas tenía estilo.

No le iba mal con las mujeres, debía asumirlo, de hecho, le iba bastante bien. El hecho de ser parte del grupo en donde Tommy Pickles, Lili DeVille y Kimi Finster estaban, le daba puntos extras.

Sin embargo, mientras Lili siempre tenía novio, él nunca podía encontrar a alguna chica que le llamase completamente la atención. Había tenido unas cuantas chicas, pero no había habido ninguna que llamase tanto su atención. Hasta que apareció ella.

Kimi era hermosa. Nadie podía negarlo.

Al igual que Lili, sin embargo, Kimi tenía una excentricidad que no se lograba encontrar en nadie, había un _algo_ en ella que era completamente cautivador. Y él se había dado cuenta de eso un día hace casi unos seis meses atrás.

Estaba ebrio y ella también.

Y él le agarró el trasero. Y es que el maldito trasero de Kimi Finster era tan malditamente redondo y parado que él no pudo evitar querer agarrárselo, y lo hizo. Ella lo empujó y le gritó, luego se marchó y él la siguió, ella estaba en el baño lavándose la cara y él entró, encendió entonces un cigarrillo de marihuana y se pusieron a fumar, entonces Philli actuó, primero le envió señales y cuando estuvieron tan juntos como para poder besarse, él simplemente lo hizo.

En un principio ella lo dejó en claro.

Era sexo y nada más. Él aceptó.

Quiso detenerlo en un momento, pero era imposible. Ella cuando no lo buscaba él terminaba rogándole un encuentro y cuando lo obtenía ella se marchaba. Siempre era Kimi quien se iba. Y él quedaba ahí, en la nada.

Sus encuentros fueron un secreto y creyó que el secreto saldría a la luz cuando un día Tommy los vio en los camarines, sin embargo, el peliazul nunca dijo nada y él estuvo bien con eso. Luego Kimi se alejó de él de una manera que ya siquiera parecía mirarlo a la cara. Y entonces, un día, la encaró.

— _Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, Kimi_ —le había susurrado aquel día, ella lo había ignorado por semanas y ahora, cuando él le dijo, la peliazul se giró casi con violencia y lo miró con miedo en sus ojos.

— _Te dije que no lo hicieras, Phil_ —fue su respuesta y se marchó. Luego no habló más con ella.

Ninguno se dirigía la palabra y él cada vez que Kimi estaba cerca se marchaba sintiendo como su corazón cada vez se estrujaba más en su pecho.

Lili lo había notado, se lo había comentado. Y es que Lili parecía a veces que leía sus pensamientos.

— _¿Algo ocurre entre tú y Kimi?_ —le preguntó un día.

Y él lo negó, solo le dijo que tuvieron un problema con un ramo pero que ya se pasaría. Y es que entre el grupo esa cosa del amor y el sexo no deberían liarse. Él no quería romper la amistad con Kimi ni con nadie, pero, sin embargo, aquello era más grande que él. No podía estar junto con ella por demasiado tiempo sin querer poner sus malditas manos encima de ella, acariciar sus pechos, besarlos, besarla en cada maldita parte, tocar su maldito y redondo trasero…

Y mientras estaban ahí —todos a excepción de Carlitos—, no podía evitar mirar como Kimi y su hermana bailaban en medio de la pista, riéndose de quizás que cosa y bebiendo de su maldita cerveza.

A su lado, Susie, con su cabello trenzado agarrado en una cola bebió de su trago con un largo sorbo y luego miró al gemelo DeVille. Carraspeó y tocó la barbilla del chico.

—Deberías dejar tu boca cerrada —le aconsejó divertida—, tu saliva está dejando un pozo bajo tus pies —bromeó.

Philli la ignoró y bebió de su vaso de ron largamente. Susie rió con más fuerza.

—Es en serio, Phil DeVille —le dijo y luego se acercó a su oído para hablarle de cerca—, será mejor que busques una maldita forma de conquistar a Kimi si es que la deseas tanto.

El castaño frunció el ceño y miró con el gesto contraido a la morena, Susie le sonrió grande y luego, bebió nuevamente de su cerveza, por detrás se acercó una pelirroja despampanante, Jessie y le tomó del brazo, pidiéndole bailar. La morena le sonrió a su novia y asintió dándole una última mirada a Philli, cerrándole el ojo, luego, Susie desapareció junto con Jessie por la pista de baile.

Él suspiró.

—Hey, Philli —Tommy se acercó con un vaso en su mano, mirándolo divertido—, ¿por qué no estás bailando? —le preguntó.

Philli sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—Estoy bien aquí, amigo —le aseguró volviendo su vista a donde estaba Kimi, quien de pronto, estaba mirándolos fijamente. Se sonrojó ligeramente y bebió nuevamente de su vaso.

Tommy carraspeó.

—¿Por qué no vamos a buscar un par de chicas? —le preguntó y golpeó con suavidad su estómago.

—Creí que habías ido con Dil —le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara. Tommy se rió.

—Sabes cómo es Dil —respondió—, creo que debe haber ingerido algún alucinógeno, porque no paró de hablar de cosas extrañas mientras comprábamos unas bebidas.

—No creo que te sorprenda —Philli sonrió—, creo que Dil hablaría de cosas extrañas incluso estando cien por ciento lúcido.

Tommy rió entre dientes.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? —preguntó nuevamente.

Philli miró con intensidad a Kimi, quien había vuelto a hablar con Lili. Torció el gesto ligeramente y sacudió su cabeza. ¡Maldita sea!, ahora no podía siquiera ir a conquistar chicas porque prefería —estúpidamente— quedarse mirando a la maldita chica como un imbécil.

Tommy a su lado suspiró y se sentó en la butaca.

—¿Qué crees que tenga Kimi? —soltó el gemelo entonces, sin dejar de mirar a la asiática—. ¿Por qué todos siempre se quedan mirándola como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa que ha pisado la tierra? —frunció el ceño mientras veía como un grupo de amigos veía a su hermana y a Kimi bailar—, ¿qué es lo que tiene?

—No lo sé —susurró Tommy con voz ronca.

Phil torció el gesto.

—No hay nada en ella que no tenga otra chica común y corriente —dijo Phil—, siquiera es tan bonita…

—Ajá —soltó sin más el Pickles.

Philli bebió de su bebida y luego continuó.

—Aunque tiene un trasero muy redondo y firme, ¿no crees?

—Lo tiene —respondió entonces el chico.

—Y unos malditos ojos negros que —apretó los dientes.

—Olvídate de ella, Philli —soltó entonces Tommy, Phil lo miró fijamente, el chico parecía estar completamente serio—. No vale la pena que estés así por ella…

Él bajó su vista y luego asintió con lentitud.

—Es solo que… —volvió la vista a la chica, sin embargo, esta ya no estaba en donde antes había estado. En vez de eso, unos chicos estaban bailando junto con su hermana y Kimi había desaparecido, frunció el ceño y estiró su cuello para poder ver al menos alguna señal de la chica en cuestión, pero se había perdido. Como siempre, ella siempre desaparecía.

Tommy a su lado pareció también notar aquello y se paró casi como un resorte del asiento, él torció el gesto y tomó de un sorbo lo que le quedaba del vaso —que no era poco— arrugó su nariz por lo fuerte del trago y se giró para pedir cuatro _cortitos_ de tequila.

—Sabes qué, Tommy —comenzó el DeVille mientras esperaba que le sirvieran sus vasos—, tienes razón —sonrió a su amigo quien lo miraba de reojo para luego volver sus ojos a la pista de baile—, vamos a ir a buscar a chicas, pero antes… —en ese momento le sirvieron los tragos, colocándolo frente de él.

El castaño tomó dos y le pasó uno a su amigo, le sonrió e hizo chocar el vaso pequeño.

—Por las chicas —y se lo tomó de un sorbo, tomó el otro y lo bebió también.

El Pickles sonrió ligeramente y entonces lo siguió.

*.*.*.*

Lili se había besado con su nuevo chico. Un moreno alto del cual siquiera podía recordar bien su nombre. Pero este chico sí que sería su novio oficial, el último y el verdadero.

Él sería su príncipe.

Aunque estaba borracha en ese momento y no recordaba realmente si este era su chico o el otro quien le estaba sirviendo las bebidas.

Le daba igual y a esas alturas ya poco importaba. Ella sabía que definitivamente su príncipe azul no estaría jamás en una disco. Y es que Lili quería un chico que estuviese en las buenas y en las malas junto con ella, que le regalase flores, que le mandase mensajes de buenos días y de buenas noches, que le sonriera como si todo estuviese bien, aunque no sea cierto y tan, pero tan amable que sus padres lo adoraran al igual que Philli.

Y estaba tan segura de que su chico estaba en algún lugar que no le importaba tener que besar mil sapos. Sabía que uno de pronto se convertiría en un príncipe.

—¡Lil!, _hemmanita_ —de pronto un brazo rodeó su cuello y se vio medio cargando el cuerpo casi inerte de Philli.

 _Como de costumbre,_ pensó. Y sonrió.

Porque si algo tenía Lili era una gran sonrisa, ella siempre sonreía y estaba feliz, porque su sonrisa era una de las más hermosas según muchas personas.

—Creo que estás algo ebrio —rió divertida cuando su hermano le besó la mejilla sonoramente.

—Lo estoy —dijo asintiendo.

—¿Has visto a Kimi? —preguntó entonces Dil apareciendo desde atrás, con una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa juguetona, la castaña no podía adivinar si el menor de los Pickles se encontraba ebrio o _algo_ , porque parecía ser que el chico de cabellos anaranjados siempre tenía aquellos ojos grandes, brillantes y soñadores y esa sonrisa floja.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que esté en los baños, o no lo sé —se dejó oír por sobre la música.

—Te acompañamos —le dijo Dil y ayudó a Lili a cargar a Philli quien decía variadas incoherencias y reía de la nada.

El camino hacia el baño fue un martirio para Lili, su hermano era una persona de por sí bastante hiperactiva y el hecho de tener que cargar con él en su hombro solo con la ayuda de Dil le producía cierta incomodidad. ¿Dónde diablos estaría Tommy? Creía realmente que el peliazul sería responsable de su hermano —en cierta medida— ya que, todos sabían cómo era que se ponía su gemelo cuando se emborrachaba de esa manera.

Cuando llegó al bañó de mujeres siquiera le importó el hecho de estar con Philli al hombro, abrió la puerta y luego de ver que nadie estuviese fuera de las cabinas dejó recargado a Phil en el lavamanos junto con Dil. Cuando el menor de los Pickles miró a la castaña con una mueca de extrañeza, ella pudo al fin ser consciente de los gemidos y el golpeteo en unos de los baños.

Lili estuvo a punto de agarrar a Philli y marcharse cuando de pronto, su hermano se irguió con un gesto pensativo, se tambaleó ligeramente y luego intentó mantenerse de pie.

—Vámonos, Philli —susurró Dil notándose ligeramente nervioso.

Su gemelo mandó a callar al colorín y luego miró el baño fijamente del cuál provenían esos gemidos.

Y todo pasó muy rápido, antes de que ella alcanzase a detener a su hermano, este ya estaba abriendo la puerta de una patada en donde había dos jóvenes teniendo sexo.

—¡Philli! —le recriminó Lili, sin embargo, cuando se acercó al ver que su hermano estaba congelado frente a la puerta del baño, no pudo evitar soltar un gritito asombrado.

Ella realmente nunca lo había imaginado y sabía que nadie tampoco lo haría, es decir, ¿quién creería que Kimi Finster y Tommy Pickles estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales en el baño de una disco?

La gemela DeVille se quedó quieta en su puesto, un poco detrás de su hermano.

Ambos chicos habían estado apegados a la muralla y ahora se encontraban arreglando sus ropas dentro del baño, Tommy dando la espalda tapando ligeramente a Kimi.

—¿Tommy?... —la voz de Philli salió rota, casi como si se hubiese quedado sin habla.

El peliazul terminó de arreglarse los pantalones y se giró para hacer frente a su amigo, tenía los ojos grandes y tiritaba ligeramente.

—Philli, yo… No es lo que… —el Pickles se giró para mirar rápidamente a Kimi quien carraspeó y se arregló el cabello levemente.

Lili al no ver ninguna reacción de su hermano se preocupó, puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho y apretó con suavidad.

—¿Philli? —le llamó Lili.

Él no la miró y bajo todo pronóstico, sin que nadie lo viese venir antes, Philli se largó a reír con fuerzas, haciendo eco en las paredes.

Lili llevó sus ojos pardos hacia sus dos amigos y los miró completamente confundida, ella no sabía nada de lo que ocurría ahí dentro y se estaba sintiendo mareada. Kimi la miraba con preocupación y Tommy tenía una cara de culpabilidad que se le notaba a kilómetros.

—Esto no es real —fue lo que salió de los labios del DeVille cuando su risa se fue opacando—, esto no es real.

—Phil… —Tommy dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante, y fue en ese momento en el que su hermano reaccionó de una manera que ella jamás hubiese imaginado con anterioridad.

Su castaño hermano actuó tan rápido que nadie lo vio venir, siquiera Tommy. El puño de Philli se estampó en un ruido sordo en la mandíbula del peliazul, Pickles cayó hacia atrás entre medio de la taza del baño y la pared que lo separaba con el otro baño.

Y no se detuvo ahí.

Philli agarró de la camiseta a Tommy y lo acercó hacia él.

Lili estaba demasiado shockeada como para hacer algo, jamás hubiese esperado esa reacción por parte de su hermano y no lograba entender nada por muy rápido que trabajase su cerebro en ese momento, agregando el hecho de que estaba ebria.

—¡Philli! —gritó Dil desde atrás, sin meterse tampoco entre ambos chicos que seguían mirándose fijamente.

Kimi fue quien tocó el hombro de Philli para poder separarlo de su amigo.

—Por favor, Philli, basta —susurró la oriental con suavidad.

El castaño soltó a Tommy y luego, se volteó y se marchó, no sin antes darle una mirada cargada de dolor a la Finster, quien bajó su mirada y lo dejó marchar.

Lili aún seguía en el baño preguntándose qué demonios había pasado.

Tommy entonces se levantó del suelo quejándose por el golpe y limpiándose el hilo de sangre que había salido de su boca.

Kimi se acercó a él rápidamente y con una mirada chequeó su mandíbula, mirándolo con rostro preocupado. Tommy miró directamente a los ojos a la chica y casi ignorando su presencia con la de Dil soltó en un murmulló quebrado.

—Nos odiará.

Y entonces Lili sintió como si en su cabeza hubiese un puzle que no tenía todas las piezas y que estuviese tan incompleto que no lograse a divisar de manera nítida la imagen.

—¿Qué diablos sucedió? —preguntó Lili mirándolos a ambos. Luego, dándose cuenta que su hermano borracho salió medio arrancando del baño, decidió dejar esa pregunta en suspenso, miró a sus dos amigos y luego salió corriendo del baño en busca de Philli, dejando a Kimi, Tommy y Dil dentro. Ellos se preocuparían del hematoma que seguramente le quedaría en el labio partido.

En medio de la disco chocó con varias personas, pero no le importó. Ella conocía a su hermano y sabía que este saldría de la disco, el problema es que no sabría luego a dónde se marcharía, por lo que ella debía alcanzarlo antes.

Cuando pudo al fin salir del local, miró a ambos lados de la calle y a lo lejos pudo distinguir la figura de su hermano caminando con rapidez calle abajo. Tomó aire y se largó a correr detrás del muchacho.

Lili tenía una estrecha relación con su hermano, siempre habían sido muy cercanos —quizás era por el hecho de que eran gemelos y que no había cosa que hiciesen separados—, siempre se habían apoyado y contado todo y le dolía, levemente, el hecho de que había algo obviamente que Philli le había ocultado con respecto a Tommy, o a Kimi o a ambos.

—¡Philli! —le llamó, pero él siguió caminando ignorándola. Ella sabía que Philli le había oído—. ¡Philip DeVille! —le gritó, exactamente como lo haría su madre cuando lo sermonea.

En ese momento su gemelo se detuvo y se giró. Para sorpresa de Lili, el muchacho tenía los ojos rojos, como si estuviese aguantándose el llanto, los puños apretados y tiritones y un gesto que decía que definitivamente le había bajado un montón la borrachera.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó el gemelo.

Lili detuvo sus pasos hacia él y se quedó congelada en su lugar. Philli definitivamente nunca le gritaba, ¡jamás! Recordaba la vez en la que él le había levantado la voz y luego de aquello pasó días sin hablarle hasta que él llegó a casa con una caja de chocolates rogándole perdón y que volviese a hablarle. Después de ese día Philli nunca más le levantó la voz. Hasta ahora.

Ella enarcó una ceja y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó aún sin saber muy bien qué decir, le parecía completamente surrealista ver a Philli con los ojos vidriosos y rojos.

Phil sacudió su cabeza y corrió la vista de su hermana.

—No sé —respondió.

—Hey —Lili se acercó a él con lentitud, tocó el hombro de su hermano y lo miró intensamente—, ¿qué está mal?, ¿por qué golpeaste a Tommy?, ¿por qué estás así? —preguntó con suavidad intentando torpemente no agobiarlo con tantas preguntas.

El chico DeVille se largó entonces a llorar y se dejó caer en la vereda de la calle, llevó sus rodillas a su pecho y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos.

—Philli… —susurró Lili delante de él con la mirada vidriosa.

Realmente jamás había imaginado a su hermano —el siempre fuerte Philip DeVille— derrumbarse de esa manera por algo que ella no entendía del todo. Se colocó de cuclillas para estar a la altura de su hermano y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó.

Y entonces, sin saber cómo, lo supo. Había sido obvio desde el inicio y parecía que todo el mundo en aquel maldito baño lo había sabido antes que ella, incluso Dil.

Todo le cuadró.

—¿Kimi…? —su voz salió queda, sintiéndose de una manera absurda, completamente traicionada.

—No puedo creer que Tommy me haya hecho algo así —sonó como si su voz estuviese sepultada a metros de profundidad, sin embargo, Lili le entendió—. Él lo sabía —susurró con voz queda y sacó su cara escondida entre sus brazos—, él sabía todo y aun así no le importó…

Lili miró hacia el frente y sacudió levemente su cabeza. Creía en Philli, sin embargo, era muy difícil poder entender cómo Tommy —quien simplemente era el mejor amigo de todos—, podía hacerle algo así a un amigo.

—¿Estás seguro? —susurró ella con suavidad—, ¿cómo sabes que Tommy sabía? Él nunca haría algo así…

Philli rió nuevamente.

—¡Claro que sabía! —dijo mirando a su hermana fijamente—, yo mismo se lo dije hace unas semanas atrás —aseguró—, él sabía, Lili… Él sabía jodidamente todo.

Lili sacudió su cabeza sin poder creerlo. Realmente no podía entender cómo Tommy había sido capaz de hacer aquello. Carraspeó y dijo como último recurso.

—Quizás fue producto del alcohol y ellos no sabían lo que hacían.

Philli la miró a la cara y torció los labios, clara señal de que él no le creía aquello. Ella tampoco se lo creía realmente.

—Eso no importa —murmuró con voz queda—. Me rompió el corazón, Lil —susurró con suavidad—, y Tommy también.

*.*.*.*

Philli se despertó aquel domingo con un dolor de cabeza que se podía comparar con el golpe constante de un palo de golf justo en su nuca cada dos segundos. Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue soltar un quejido y luego se marchó al baño para poder beber un poco de agua.

Tenía una sed que le hacía creer que en cualquier minuto moría deshidratado.

Cuando volvió a su cama y se acostó boca arriba no pudo evitar recordar —como si su cerebro quisiese burlarse de él—, de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Tuvo deseos de llorar —y de golpear a Tommy Pickles nuevamente—, sin embargo, tragó aire con fuerzas y luego lo mantuvo en sus pulmones.

¿Por qué él le haría algo así?

Le perturbó nuevamente la imagen. Las manos de Tommy aferradas a los muslos de Kimi mientras ella se movía rítmicamente apegada completamente a él, gimiendo en sus labios, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Mirándose ambos directamente a los ojos. Sacudió su cabeza intentando apartar aquellos recuerdos.

¿Cómo era —si estaba tan jodidamente borracho— que recordase aquella escena tan vívidamente en su cabeza?

¿Habrá sido la primera vez en la que ambos tenían sexo?

Se dio vuelta en su cama y miró el techo. En ese momento fue cuando la puerta se abrió y él elevó un tanto su rostro para ver a su hermana parada en el umbral con mala cara, luego giró su rostro y chilló con molestia.

—Joder, Philli, tápate —masculló.

El gemelo rodó los ojos ligeramente y se tapó con la almohada su parte más íntima. A él realmente no le importaba en lo absoluto, Lili lo había visto completamente desnudo tantas veces en su vida que le sorprendía cada vez que ella le pedía que se vistiese, sobre todo sabiendo lo poco pudoroso que era él con su propio cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mirándola, Lili aún se tapaba sus ojos cuando soltó sin anestesia.

—Tommy y Kimi están en la puerta.

*.*.*.*

La situación era completamente incomoda.

Philli estaba sentado frente de Tommy y Kimi, Lili de pie a un lado de él. Ambos chicos estaban sentados a un lado del otro, sin tocarse, sin mirarse, pero él pudo notar una jodida complicidad que le revolvió el estómago. Carraspeó cuando se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos chicos lo miraban a él y torció el gesto cuando luego de llamar su atención ambos siguieron guardando silencio.

—¿Y? —preguntó golpeando sus palmas—, ¿acaso vinieron a verme en pijama? —sonrió con maldad y dijo—, porque Kimi sabe muy bien que duermo desnudo.

La japonesa hizo una ligera mueca de disconformidad ante su comentario mordaz, lo miró fijamente y Philli sintió como aquellos ojos negros parecían querer atravesarlo. Bajó entonces su vista y miró al chico que supuestamente había sido su amigo.

Tommy soltó un suspiro.

—Philli… —comenzó él con suavidad. El castaño sintió un ligero gozo dentro de su organismo al ver el labio ligeramente partido e hinchado del muchacho—. Yo… —tragó saliva y volvió a suspirar—, soy una persona terrible, lo sé…

—¿De hace cuánto tiempo están acostándose? —preguntó el DeVille enarcando una ceja—, ¿del mismo tiempo en el que se acostaba conmigo? —miró fijamente a Tommy—, ¿o después de que nos viste en el camarín luego del partido hace más de un mes?

El muchacho se tensó y aquello produjo aún más gozo dentro de su cuerpo. Sonrió con maldad.

—Así que después de eso —susurró y luego añadió con rapidez—, entonces, ¿fue acaso luego de decirte que yo la amaba…? O…

—No —Tommy lo detuvo—, yo no sabía que tú te habías enamorado de ella cuando pasó… Fue antes de eso y…

—¡Pueden dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviese presente! —masculló en ese momento la peliazul con evidente molestia ante la conversación que estaban teniendo ambos chicos, Kimi miró fijamente a Philli y él se sintió chiquitito en su puesto—. Joder, Philli, realmente lo siento con todo esto, pero desde un inicio dejé muy clara las cosas, nunca fue mi intención que terminase todo esto así, pero, no puedes estar culpándome por ello todo el tiempo, te lo advertí.

Él frunció el gesto y se irguió en el asiento intentando verse así más grande.

—Y por eso entonces después terminas enrollándote con uno de mis malditos amigos —apuntó a Tommy con una mano y soltó con voz dolida—, de entre los miles de chicos con los que te podrías acostar tuviste que elegirlo a él, ¿en serio?

—¡Perdón! —gritó entonces Kimi—, ¡perdóname por acostarme con Tommy!, ¿qué más quieres oír?

—Quiero oír que no volverán a hacerlo otra vez —miró a ambos a la vez y soltó entonces un suspiro sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho—, quiero que nunca más vuelvan a involucrarse de la manera que sea que se hayan involucrado.

Y entonces por primera vez en varios minutos el silencio reinó en la sala de la casa de los DeVille.

Tommy miraba a Philli, Kimi miraba a Philli, Philli paseaba su mirada verdosa por entre ambos chicos, Lili aún de pie y sintiéndose completamente olvidada en aquel lugar paseó su mirada entre todos los involucrados.

Pasaron los minutos y nadie dijo nada. Entonces Philli soltó una risita irónica.

—Ya veo —susurró y se levantó del sofá, miró a Kimi fijamente y entonces preguntó sin tapujo—, ¿él te produce más orgasmos de los que te produje yo? ¿O lo hace de una manera que te gusta más?

—Philli… —intentó detenerlo Tommy con una voz de advertencia.

Phil se giró a él y rió nuevamente.

—¿La defiendes? No te importa que haya estado jugando conmigo y contigo, ¿verdad? —se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, igual lo entiendo, yo era el único idiota que no tenía idea de esto.

—No he jugado con nadie, Philli —habló Kimi desde su puesto—, siempre dejé en claro todo.

—¿A él igual? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Y no podías dejárselo en claro a alguien que no fuese mi puñetero mejor amigo? —preguntó mirándola con rabia.

Kimi cerró los ojos y Philli se sintió tan terriblemente mal que tuvo que tomar un bocado de aire para poder mantenerse en pie.

—Si no hay nada más que decirme, entonces, me iré a mi habitación, dejen cerrado cuando se vayan —caminó hacia las escaleras y cuando estuvo a punto de subir se detuvo y miró a ambos muchachos con profundo odio en sus ojos—. Y por favor, al menos tengan la decencia de no utilizar mi salón como motel, no me gustaría oír sus gemidos… Otra vez.

Y se perdió escalera arriba.

—Estupendo —Tommy masculló y miró a Kimi fijamente, ella aún miraba un punto en la nada y parecía ignorarlo, tal y como ambos lo hacían con ella, que aún no se movía de su puesto—. Philli nos odia —aseguró.

Kimi soltó un suspiro.

—No necesito que me digas lo obvio, Tommy.

—¿Y qué haremos? —le preguntó intentando controlar su tono de voz—, primero Carlitos y ahora Philli… De verdad que no creo que pueda seguir aguantando esto.

—Pues entonces detengámonos —elevó la voz Kimi—. Así detenemos la lista de personas dañadas por esto.

—Sí —Tommy asintió con lentitud—, es lo más justo para todos.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Sin decir nada más Tommy se levantó del sofá y caminó directamente hacia la puerta, desde el umbral le dio una última mirada a Kimi y luego salió, ignorando completamente la presencia de Lili, quien se mantuvo todo ese tiempo delante de ambos chicos.

Kimi, sin embargo, no la ignoró y la miró a los ojos en el momento en el que la puerta se escuchó cerrar.

Ella le devolvió una fría mirada y entonces Kimi pareció encogerse en el sofá.

—También me odias en estos momentos, ¿verdad?

Lili frunció el gesto y sintió como la rabia escalaba por sus venas.

—No te hagas la victima aquí, Kimi —le soltó con voz brusca—. ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que te estabas acostando con mi maldito hermano? —le preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No creí que fuese necesario —respondió.

Lili achicó sus ojos.

—¿Alguna vez te ha importado alguien además de ti misma?

—Lili… —la voz de Kimi sonó ahogada.

—Le rompiste el corazón a Philli —acusó mirándola con rabia contenida—, y luego te involucras con su mejor amigo —sacudió su cabeza negativamente—. ¿Acaso no tienes un mínimo de prudencia?

—Yo no quise —susurró Kimi aún sentada en el sofá.

—Sí, ya lo veo —contestó Lili mordaz y sonrió con ironía—. Creí que yo era una maldita perra con los hombres, pero parece que tú quería quedarte con la corona.

—Lil… —la oriental la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos ante sus palabras, sin poder creer casi como era que le había dicho su mejor amiga.

—Esto no te lo perdonaré nunca Kimi —le cortó la chica—, no te quiero ver cerca de mí y mucho menos de mi hermano. Ahora por favor, márchate y deja cerrada la puerta.

Sin decir nada más se encaminó hacia la escala y la subió al trote. Sentía su corazón martillar en su pecho con fuerzas. Se quedó cargada en la baranda de la escalera hasta que oyó la puerta ser cerrada por fuera. Soltó un suspiro y caminó directo hacia el cuarto de su hermano. Tomó la perilla entre sus manos y estuvo a punto de abrir cuando oyó los sollozos venir desde dentro.

Philli se había vuelto a largar a llorar.

Su corazón se estrujó en su pecho y sintió sus ojos escocer.

Realmente aquello no se lo perdonaría a Kimi nunca en su puta vida.

*.*.*.*.*

Cerró con fuerzas su casillero cuando sacó el cuaderno que necesitaba para su próxima clase. Se estaba preparando mentalmente para la clase que tendría en unos cuantos minutos.

Literatura 2. Con Tommy, Philli y Kimi.

Soltó un suspiró y se giró dispuesta a caminar hacia su nueva clase, sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por John.

La sonrisa del muchacho parecía soltar ligeros brillos, sus ojos azules y profundos parecían querer perforarla y su nariz aristócrata le daba un aire demasiado elegante como para el común de la gente. Le devolvió la sonrisa y le llevó un riso castaño detrás de su oreja.

—Hey, DeVille —le saludó con cordialidad.

Ella rió suavemente ante sus palabras.

—Hey, Cooper —le devolvió el saludo y él esta vez rió.

—Mm —vaciló en su puesto entonces cuando detuvo su risa, se llevó una mano a su nuca y sonrió nervioso—, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a verme en el entrenamiento de hoy en la tarde, después de eso te podría llevar a comer a alguna parte, ¿qué te parece?

Lili sonrió encantada y asintió mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un carmín brillante.

—Me parece bien —respondió.

—Entonces te veo a las cinco en la cancha, ¿bueno? —preguntó con suavidad.

Ella asintió nuevamente y John le dio una última mirada antes de marcharse con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa en sus labios. Lili sonrió emocionada.

John Cooper sin duda era uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela, y el hecho de que pidiera salir le sorprendía gratamente, ya que —aunque supiera que la mayoría de la población masculina la encontrase bastante guapa—, el chico no era para nada de su "estilo". Se sabía —aunque por rumores de pasillos— que el chico era bastante cercano a su religión y que este no le permitía disfrutar en un cien por ciento de fiestas y esa bohemia en la cual todos los jóvenes caían, incluyéndose, era por eso que le sorprendía que este se acercase a ella, sobre todo por el hecho de que ella no era una chica con los antecedentes muy limpios.

Debía admitir que el hecho de que Cooper la invitara a la cita le producía cierta emoción y se sintió caminando encima de nubes por todo el camino hacia el salón.

Todo esto terminó cuando de pronto se vio sentada en su puesto, con Tommy en una fila sentado muy atrás y su hermano Philli justamente a su lado, mirando hacia el frente con el rostro impertérrito.

Soltó un suspiro.

Kimi aún no aparecía.

—Bien —habló el maestro de literatura cuando todos los alumnos al fin se quedaron en silencio. Hizo un sorbido con la nariz, que a Lili le produjo asco, y luego siguió hablando—. Vamos a analizar los textos que les hice escribir como tarea, supongo que todos lo trajeron, ¿no? —hubo un sí general y entonces, el maestro miró directamente a su hermano Philli, Lili se tensó en su puesto. Philli nunca hacía la tarea—. Señor, DeVille —le llamó—, ¿quiere pararse delante de sus compañeros y leer el texto que debió escribir acerca de las emociones?

Para sorpresa de Lili, Philli sacó de entremedio de su cuaderno una hoja con unos garabatos escritos en él. Se sorprendió cuando se levantó del asiento y se plantó frente de todo el salón de clases con una mirada decidida y una sonrisa torcida que ella muy bien conocía. La mirada verdosa de su hermano se paseó por todo el salón y luego se detuvo una milésima de segundo justo en el puesto en donde se encontraba Tommy.

Ella sabía que su hermano tenía planeado algo.

Él carraspeó, elevó la hoja entre sus manos y comenzó a leer.

—Las emociones son una mierda —el maestro abrió sus ojos escandalizado, sin embargo, Philli continuó con su lectura sin importarle el hecho de haber dicho aquella ofensa en medio de la clase—. Sí, quizás ustedes se pregunten porqué, pero creo que es lo suficientemente obvio si lo pensamos de manera profunda. Las emociones son sobrevaloradas en exceso, si nos ponemos a pensar qué es lo que son, son un arma de doble filo, son una debilidad y como lo dije antes, son una mierda —elevó la mirada y la pegó directamente en el asiento que estaba al final de la fila, Lili sabía que miró a Tommy. Philli volvió a mirar su hoja de papel y siguió—. Un gran ejemplo de esto es nada más ni nadie menos que Tommy Pickles —volvió a mirarlo y sonrió de manera cruel—, ¿verdad, Tommy? Tú bien sabes que cuando alguien tiene fuertes emociones por algo se vuelve tan vulnerable —nuevamente leyó—, cuando la gente tiene conocimiento de los sentimientos, y los tienen en sus manos, son capaces de hacer y deshacer contigo, son capaces de destruirte. Entonces, como lo dije antes, debilidad, sobrevaloración y una mierda, eso es el sentir.

Miró a todos sus compañeros, luego miró al maestro y sin decir una palabra más se acercó a la puerta y se marchó de clases.

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, y luego de un momento a otro, Lili comenzó a oír los evidentes cuchicheos acerca de lo dicho por su hermano, algunos miraban descaradamente a Tommy y otros intentaban disimular, pero todos parecían estar prestándole atención.

La castaña no aguantó más y se giró para mirar a su amigo de cabello purpura. Quien estaba completamente sonrojado y parecía que cada vez, con cada murmullo se hundía más y más en la silla.

Lili sabía que Tommy se lo merecía, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir cierta lastima por el chico.

*.*.*.*

Cuando Philli encontró a Carlitos se sorprendió al verlo conversando tan afablemente con la maestra de reemplazo del profesor de química. Enarcó una ceja y sonrió burlonamente cuando la joven profesora sonrió a Carlitos y luego se marchó caminando con elegancia por los pasillos bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo despeinado, se divirtió ante aquello. ¿Habría una posibilidad que su amigo estuviese…? Na.

Era imposible.

Carraspeó y se acercó entonces al chico, quien apenas lo vio se volvió visiblemente nervioso. Philli rodó los ojos.

Durante más o menos una semana y media que Carlitos no le hablaba e intentaba evitarlo. Ahora luego de lo ocurrido el sábado en la disco, sabía entonces porque el chico había estado tan distante del grupo y por sobre todo de él.

Si había un mentiroso más malo en la vida, ese era Carlos Finster.

—Philli —Carlitos se removió en su puesto incomodo—, ¿no deberías estar en clases? —le preguntó cuando el castaño se plantó justo en frente de él.

—Me fui —soltó con un encogimiento de hombros para luego cruzar sus brazos encima de su pecho—, ¿y qué tal tu? —preguntó—, no te veo desde hace siglos y siquiera contestas mis llamadas, ¿sucede algo? —enarcó una ceja, divertido ante los ligeros temblorcitos en el cuerpo del muchacho.

—Na-nada —respondió rápidamente—, ¿por qué habría de sucedes algo? Mira —hablaba atropelladamente—, debo irme, hablamos más tarde, ¿vale? Quizás podríamos ir a jugar bolos o pool, como quieras…

—Ya basta de intentar evitarme, Carlitos —le cortó Philli soltando un suspiro—, ya sé que tú sabes que yo sé que Tommy con Kimi están en… Algo…

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos desde detrás de sus lentes, Phil pudo darse cuenta de cómo al muchacho le tiritó ligeramente la mandíbula. Él rodó los ojos otra vez.

—En serio —dijo otra vez—, ya basta de tanto nerviosismo.

—¿No estás molesto conmigo, entonces? —preguntó incómodo.

—¿Tendría que estarlo?

Carlitos se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —dijo con suavidad—, eres mi amigo y yo me enteré hace unos días atrás y no te dije nada, perdón.

—Lo entiendo —aseguró el DeVille asintiendo—, es tu hermana con tu mejor amigo, no debe ser fácil de contar —sonrió ligeramente—, supongo que es entendible, sobre todo después de lo que dije de tu hermana hace un tiempo atrás.

—No es necesario recordarlo, Phil —le cortó el Finster, suspiró—. Me alegro que no estés molesto conmigo.

—De cualquier manera —comenzó el DeVille—, no te he visto con Tommy o con Kimi desde hace un tiempo, intentando evitarme también te alejaste de ellos, ¿no crees que es algo estúpido?

El pelirrojo lo miró con cierta tristeza en sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza negativamente. Philli sintió su corazón estrujarse en su pecho sin saber el porqué de aquello.

—Estoy molesto con ellos —susurró con suavidad, como si al decirlo en voz alta él sufriera—, realmente, Philli, creo que por primera vez me siento traicionado por mi mejor amigo y mi hermana y —lo miró un tanto alarmado—, no es por querer tocarte la herida ni mucho menos, pero creo que haciendo lo que sea que estén jugando están dañando a muchas personas y están siendo muy egoístas.

—Gracias, amigo.

—No creas que estoy tomando un bando o algo por el estilo, Philli, solo estoy haciendo lo que creo que es correcto —le comentó y el castaño asintió.

—¿No has hablado entonces con ella?

Philli pudo notar como Carlitos se sorprendió por la pregunta. Él era un idiota y lo sabía, pero realmente él necesitaba saber de Kimi, necesitaba saber qué mierda sucedía con su cabeza y el porqué le estaba haciendo daño de esa manera.

—No —respondió.

—¿Crees que ella hizo todo esto porque de verdad quería...? No sé, ¿vengarse de mí o algo por el estilo por haberme enamorado? —preguntó.

Carlitos abrió sus ojos extrañado y pestañeó varias veces.

—Kimi no es así —murmuró él y soltó un suspiro—. Se me imagina que hubo una atracción que ninguno de los dos logró frenar, supongo.

Philli asintió.

*.*.*.*

—Lil…

La castaña se giró para toparse con los ojos castaños y desesperados de Tommy, mirándola casi con suplica incluso antes de que ella respondiera algo, él añadió con rapidez.

—Sé que también estás molesta con todo esto, pero necesito hablar con Philli —le dijo con rapidez—, tienes que decirle que con Kimi ya hemos terminado todo y no volverá a pasar nada y que yo lo lamento mucho —Lili enarcó una ceja, Tommy realmente parecía desesperado—. Realmente, realmente no puedo con esto. Carlitos no me habla y Philli me odia, ¡y hasta tú estás ignorándome! No puedo vivir con esto, Lil…

La chica cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y soltó con tranquilidad.

—Te lo mereces, Pickles, asúmelo.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —se pasó una mano por su cabello y la miró con intensidad—, sé que la cagué, sé que hice mucho daño a un gran amigo y traicioné a mi mejor amigo, no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos.

—Ya es tarde para eso —aseguró la castaña con rizos intentando caminar hacia la cafetería para comer algo antes de su cita con Cooper, sin embargo, Tommy la afirmó del brazo deteniendo sus pasos.

—Por favor, Lili —rogó el chico cuando ella se giró, le soltó el brazo y habló atropelladamente—, eres la única que puede ayudarme. Todo el mundo siempre parece escucharte, sabes cómo llegar a Philli y sé que puedes ayudarme a encontrar las palabras exactas que necesito para decirle a Carlitos —agregó rápidamente—. Necesito reparar toda esta mierda, por favor.

Ella lo miró fijamente y sintió un ligero pinchazo de culpabilidad. Suspiró con fuerzas.

—Perdón, Tommy —murmuró—, pero tú más que nadie tiene que saber cómo reparar este desastre. No puedo decirte cómo debes actuar.

—No sé qué hacer —soltó el chico—, no sé cómo arreglar esto, no sé tampoco porqué lo hice. Estoy desesperado, Carlitos es como un hermano para mí y Philli también es demasiado importante en mi vida como para perderlo. No quiero que por culpa mía nuestra amistad se acabe, ni menos de esta manera.

—Es curioso —Lili dijo con suavidad—, Carlitos es como un hermano para ti y justamente te metiste con su hermana.

—¡Lo sé! —susurró con voz ahogada Tommy—, ¡lo sé, pero… Dios! —se rascó la cabeza con desesperación y miró a Lili con los ojos nublados—. No sé porqué me acosté con ella, no sé porqué acepté tener sexo con ella sin involucrar sentimientos, ¡y no sé porqué mierda ahora me siento tan desesperado por no saber dónde está!

La castaña torció el gesto y abrió sus ojos asombrada. Tommy respiraba agitado y ella podía notar su desesperación en cada poro de su piel.

—¿Qué diablos…?

Él cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por la cara con desesperación.

—Arruiné todo —susurró con voz ronca—, realmente lo hice —bajó su mirada a sus pies—. Me siento como una basura, Lili, soy el peor hombre del mundo y lo sé, pero, mierda —cerró sus ojos—, es mucho peor de lo que crees porque, sé que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y no hacer nada con ella, yo… No sé si cambiaría algo.

Lili abrió su boca como pez fuera del agua. Sintió algo extraño dentro de su cuerpo y luego se dio cuenta de la envidia que le carcomía las entrañas. ¿Cómo era posible que Kimi tuviese a dos hombres a sus pies? Y no solo eso, sino que ambos chicos eran amigos y no parecía importarles su relación de amistad con tal de conseguirla.

¿Alguien en su vida podría llegar a sentir lo que tanto Philli como Tommy sentían por Kimi?

—Entonces no tienes nada que hacer, Tommy —le susurró con suavidad—, lo correcto es no ver jamás a Kimi como solían verse, pedir disculpas no servirá de nada si no lo sientes realmente. De las mil y unas mujeres con las que te podrías llegar a acostar, elegiste a la mujer de la cual tu amigo está enamorado. No le veo arreglo, Tommy, no puedo ayudarte, lo siento.

Sin decir nada más le dio una última mirada mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Tommy no intentó detenerla, lo vio pegar su espalda a los casilleros y golpear su cabeza con fuerza contra el metal.

*.*.*.*.*

Estaba ebrio.

Ebrio y con el corazón roto.

Eso no era para nada una buena combinación.

Estaba desesperado y es que, ¿cómo era que Kimi no había ido a clases en todo el maldito día? Y cómo era, además, que Carlitos no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Y entonces apenas salió de clases se fue a un bar a beber. Solo, porque no quería la lastima de nadie, ya tenía suficiente con la mirada de Tommy o la de Carlitos, incluso con la de su hermana. Él no necesitaba la pena de nadie, él solo necesitaba emborracharse y pasarla bien en la vida.

Olvidar a Kimi.

Ese había sido su plan, pero, no supo entonces en qué momento se plantó frente a la casa de la chica Finster.

Las luces estaban apagada y parecía realmente que no había nadie en la casa.

Pero a su mente ebria aquello no funcionó. No fue nada.

Golpeó con fuerzas.

Y una luz se encendió.

Y aquello le trajo esperanzas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Philli se sorprendió del rostro demacrado de Kimi, parecía que no había dormido bien y —con dificultad— pudo darse cuenta del olor a alcohol que emanaba desde la casa.

Ella lo miró con los ojos nublados y guardando silencio abrió la puerta, girándose.

Él sonrió y entró.

*.*.*.*.*

—¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó cuando se sentaron lado a lado en el sofá, mirando un punto en la nada. Kimi tenía una botella de vodka en la mano y le dio un sorbo largo antes de responder con voz pastosa.

—No lo sé.

Philli la miró por primera vez en harto tiempo y se preocupó ligeramente de la situación.

—¿Y Carlitos?

Kimi se encogió de hombros.

—No ha llegado de hace como dos días —bebió nuevamente otro sorbo y se limpió la boca con la mano—, creo que lo hace para castigarme.

Él continuó mirándola, ella le tendió la botella de alcohol y él la recibió, le dio un sorbo.

—Sabes que él no te odia —le aseguró volviendo su vista hacia el frente, a la nada.

—¿Y tú me odias? —le preguntó entonces, él le miró el perfil, ella seguía sin mirarlo.

Philli soltó un suspiro intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas en su perturbada mente. No. No la odiaba. Tampoco odiaba a Tommy, en cierto sentido no lo culpaba, a ninguno de los dos. Pero el corazón le dolía, le dolía realmente.

—Yo te amo, Kimi —susurró con la voz quebrada.

Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Últimamente parece ser que todo el mundo me ama —dijo la chica con suavidad.

—Él también te ama —sacó por conclusión sin mirarla. Ella no le dijo nada, sin embargo, pudo notar algo diferente, un ligero tiritón en sus manos.

—Perdóname, Philli —rogó la chica—. Realmente, jamás quise dañarte de ninguna manera.

—Lo sé —Philli susurró.

Entonces, de pronto, sucedió algo que él jamás hubiese imaginado. De un momento a otro Kimi se largó a llorar, de la nada, soltó un par de espasmos y sollozó en el sillón sentado, justo a un lado de él.

Y él no sabía qué hacer.

Entrelazó sus manos con suavidad y al no ver que ella lo soltaba se quedó ahí, junto a ella, mientras Kimi lloraba quizás por qué.

Y es que no había nada más que pudiese hacer.

*.*.*.*

Cuando su clase de literatura comenzó, sabía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Lili, sentada a su lado con su siempre hermosa sonrisa, miraba con asombro cómo era que se había sacado un nueve en su escritura acerca de los sentimientos. Mientras que él, el chico de los seis y que no aspiraba a más, miraba sin poder creerlo el diez que rezaba justo a un lado de su nombre.

Miró hacia atrás, en donde Tommy estaba mirando su nota y conversaba con su compañero de banco y luego, miró el asiento vacío en donde Kimi debería estar.

Lili a su lado le acarició el hombro.

—Mamá estará orgullosa —sonrió la castaña.

—Lo sé, yo también lo estoy.

* * *

 _Sé que es largo y con un final muy aburrido, pero es que ya no sé qué meter en medio de estos gemelos tan asombrosos, siempre imaginé su relación muy estrecha (tal y cómo lo plasme) Espero les guste, estaré a la espera de sus comentarios. **Gracias especialmente a Miryale por comentar,** espero que te guste! _

_El próximo capítulo es de Kimi!_

 _Saludos, Emilia._


	4. Kimi

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _Kimi_

* * *

 _Sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos azulados de Tommy, lo miró a los ojos fijamente mientras él acariciaba sus muslos con una ternura que le produjo cierto regocijo dentro de su estómago. Ella abrió las piernas tanto como pudo, sin dejar de observarlo, él la miraba con la misma intensidad con la que Kimi lo estaba observando en ese momento._

 _Los ojos castaños de Tommy siempre habían sido profundos._

 _Irradiaban una maldita aura que te hacía sentir como si cualquier maldito problema, por muy grande que fuese, tendría solución… Y si es que no la tenía, al diablo con eso. Y eso siempre le había gustado del líder de su pequeño grupo de amigos._

 _La mano de él comenzó entonces a subir hasta que dio con uno de sus pechos, masajeó con una suavidad tan extrema que ella soltó un largo suspiro. Entonces, él la besó con suavidad._

 _Los labios de Tommy encajaban a la perfección con los suyos, podía sentir la suavidad de su boca y la humedad de su lengua recorrerle la boca. Sus ojos se cerraron por instinto y entonces, él la penetró._

 _Abrió la boca y soltó un gemido ahogado, él con sus manos abrió un poco más sus piernas y profundizó la embestida. Besó su cuello y ella sintió que tocaba el cielo con la palma de la mano._

 _Tommy acarició con una mano su muslo y con la otra un pecho, ella enterró sus uñas en la espalda del chico mientras se movían rítmicamente, profundizando cada vez las embestidas. Los gemidos de ambos llenaron el cuarto del muchacho de pelo azul. Kimi estaba en el éxtasis._

 _Los dedos de los pies se le durmieron en el momento en que se sintió llenada por el líquido que salió del miembro del muchacho, avisando que había llegado al clímax. Y entonces ella también llegó al punto culmine del acto. Apretó los ojos y uno de sus dedos tocó la suave piel de la mejilla de Tommy._

 _Abrió sus ojos y pudo darse cuenta que él la miraba fijamente._

— _Te amo, Kimi_ — _susurró entonces._

 _Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron aún más que antes. Él también abrió sus ojos impresionado por sus palabras y pareció arrepentirse pronto de ellas, pero no dijo nada._

 _Comenzó entonces a removerse bajo el chico hasta que él torpemente salió de encima de ella. Kimi se incorporó sentándose mirándolo fijamente._

— _Estás tomándome el pelo, ¿no?_ — _preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente._

 _Tommy abrió la boca y la cerró en diversas ocasiones en apenas medio minuto, se removió incomodo en la cama._

— _Bueno... No, yo…_ — _iba a decir algo más, sin embargo, Kimi no lo dejó terminar._

 _Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa interior tirada en el suelo, sin embargo, solo dio con sus bragas, se las colocó con rapidez mientras seguía buscando por la habitación su corpiño._

— _Kimi, no te vayas_ — _le dijo Tommy mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba con rapidez sus calzoncillos para colocárselos sin dejar de mirarla._

 _Al no encontrar su ropa interior se colocó la camiseta del muchacho que encontró incluso antes de su ropa._

— _Kimi, escúchame, por favor_ — _continuó él._

 _Ella no lo miraba a los ojos mientras seguía en busca de su ropa entre el desorden de la habitación del chico. Le recordó vagamente a la habitación de Philli y aquello no hizo más que hacerle sentir peor._

— _No, Tommy, basta_ — _dijo ella con la mandíbula tensa._

— _Solo escúchame un segundo…_ — _le pidió él._

 _Ella levantó los jeans del muchacho, sin embargo, su corpiño tampoco estaba ahí._

— _Teníamos un acuerdo_ — _masculló mientras observaba el piso de la habitación del muchacho en busca de su ropa interior_.

— _Lo sé, yo…_ — _dijo nuevamente Tommy._

— _Las cosas no pueden ser así, Tommy, ya detente_ — _le cortó ella._

— _Kimi, por favor…_

— _¡Maldición!, ¿dónde está mi sostén?_ — _se mordió el labio inferior sin mirar aun al chico, no quería hacerlo, no quería ver sus ojos después de haber dicho aquello._

— _¡Escúchame!_ — _gritó entonces él._

 _Ella dio un respingo en su puesto y por fin tuvo la valentía de levantar la vista y pegarla en el rostro del muchacho. Su corazón se estrujó en su pecho al ver el semblante atemorizado de él. Lo sabía, sabía que las cosas podrían salirse_ — _nuevamente_ — _de control, sin embargo, tampoco es como si ella hubiese querido detenerse._

 _Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y miró al chico._

— _Lo siento_ — _susurró el chico mirándola con culpabilidad_ — _, realmente yo no quería que las cosas tomaran este curso, Kimi, en serio, pero… Maldita sea, no puedo ser como tú. No puedo enredarme contigo de esta manera sin comenzar a sentir cosas por ti, perdón._

 _Kimi suavizó sus facciones tensas y estuvo segura que por medio segundo su mascarilla se cayó y Tommy pudo darse cuenta de lo frágil que se sentía en ese momento._

— _Voy a romper tu corazón, Tommy_ — _susurró con suavidad la chica mirándolo con la mandíbula tensa._

 _Él bajó ligeramente su vista y luego volvió a pegarla en sus ojos profundos. Para su sorpresa, él sonrió._

— _Lo sé_ — _dijo._

— _Y quizás en algún momento me odiarás_ — _se encogió en su puesto, sintiéndose pequeña en media de la, ahora, inmensa habitación del muchacho._

 _Él amplió su sonrisa entonces, lo miró extrañada._

— _Aunque quisiese odiarte, dudo que podría hacerlo, Kimi_ — _susurró en voz bajita. No supo porqué, pero le creyó._

Después de aquello, ella se marchó con la camiseta del muchacho puesta y sin su corpiño.

Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, lo supo incluso antes de que se enrollasen ambos sexualmente. Sin embargo, con Tommy las cosas habían sido completamente diferentes a lo que había sido con Philli.

Cuando Phil le dijo que se había enamorado de ella, ella cortó todo de inmediato porque sabía que las cosas terminarían peor si no lo hacía, incluso se molestó con ello, sin embargo, con Tommy las cosas no habían sido así, luego de ella enterarse que él la amaba, ella no pudo detener nada y siguió involucrándose con él aun cuando su conciencia le decía que estaba mal, que rompería su corazón y que las cosas terminarían de peor manera si no lo detenía. Y no pudo hacerlo.

Hasta que Philli, Lili y Dil los había descubierto en la disco aquella noche. Luego de aquello realmente con Tommy tuvieron que terminar con todo. Teniendo como última conversación su término en la casa de los DeVille.

Sin embargo, ella no creyó que todo terminaría ahí, pero él se lo había tomado muy en serio, incluso ya no le hablaba más.

Como Lili, o Carlitos…

Solo Philli le había ido a ver una vez y luego de que se marchara se había quedado sola nuevamente.

Sus padres se habían ido por una segunda luna de miel y su pelirrojo hermanastro había desaparecido de su hogar, yendo a casa apenas por unos cuantos minutos y luego volviendo a salir quizás hacia dónde.

Y sentada en su cama, con apenas su pijama ligero apretó la botella que tenía entre sus manos, aquella botella de vodka que había robado de la estantería de su padre, dio un largo sorbo y cerró los ojos sintiendo como el sabor amargo le quemaba la garganta y luego la boca del estómago.

Jamás lo admitiría a viva voz, pero lo que más extrañaba de todo lo que había perdido era a Tommy.

Dios, cómo necesitaba sentir sus malditas manos grandes puestas encima de ella, y sus malditos ojos castaños profundo que la escudriñaban casi como si quisiese leer sus malditos pensamientos con apenas una mirada.

Lo extrañaba.

No solo extrañaba acostarse con él. Lo extrañaba a él, a su maldita persona, a su maldita sonrisa, su maldita mirada de advertencia cada vez que un chico se le acercaba.

— _¿Estás celoso?_ — _enarcó una ceja cuando Tommy la interceptó aquel día en la disco cuando Carlitos los había visto y luego había vomitado sus zapatillas._

 _Tommy se removió incomodo en su puesto, acercándose lentamente a ella, sacudió su cabeza y se encogió de hombros._

— _No somos nada_ — _aseguró él, sin embargo, a cada paso se acercaba más y más a ella_ —, _puedes estar con quien se te dé la gana._

 _Ella sonrió y apegó su espalda a la pared de la disco, la gente bailaba a su alrededor y gritaba eufórica, pero a ella nada le importaba. Bajo las luces parpadeantes Tommy se veía completamente sexy._

— _Lo sé_ — _respondió ella estirando su mano para tocar los dedos del muchacho con suavidad, se mordió el labio inferior, incitándolo._

— _Pero_ — _Tommy acortó los centímetros que los separaba, enredó sus dedos con los de ella y apegó su cuerpo a Kimi, una de sus manos fue a parar a su cintura y terminó con cada milímetro que los separaba_ —, _debes saber que estoy seguro que esos chicos tontos solo quieren agarrar tu trasero._

 _Ella enarcó una ceja y sonrió mientras apegaba su frente a la del chico. La respiración de Tommy estaba causándole estragos en su piel._

— _Me gusta que me agarren el trasero_ — _aseguró ella subiendo su mano por el pecho tonificado del muchacho._

— _Lo sé_ — _dijo él_ —, _pero apuesto a que ellos no lograrán dormirte los dedos de los pies…_

En el momento ella se había asombrado en demasía. Tommy había recordado la vez que ella soltó sin siquiera pensarlo que los dedos se le habían dormido luego de haber llegado a un orgasmo. Él siempre sabía qué decirle en el momento preciso para cortar su maldita respiración.

Encendió un cigarrillo al momento en el que sonó su teléfono celular.

Era su madre.

Pero ella no quería contestar. Últimamente no quería hablar con nadie.

Dio otro sorbo al vodka y arrugó el ceño, cada vez el sabor amargo era más suave a medida que se iba emborrachando.

Sonrió y volvió a fumar.

Su vida se había ido al infierno… Ella había sido la principal responsable de aquello y lo sabía, pero no le interesaba tampoco arreglarlo, era más fácil descansar en el infierno que volver a recuperar todo lo que tenía antes de volverse una maldita perra loca.

*.*.*.*.*

Estaba en el límite del sueño y el despertar. Frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando sintió una mano mover su cuerpo con suavidad, un olor bastante familiar entró por sus fosas nasales y sonrió en medio del ensueño.

— _Kimi…_

Genial, además estaba tan ebria que había comenzado a oír voces… Lo que le faltaba, volverse realmente una maldita loca.

Sentía su boca pastosa y los ojos pesados, el olor a alcohol proveniente de todas partes le mareaba ligeramente y la cabeza le estaba ya de por sí dando vueltas.

Abrió un ojo ligeramente y se sorprendió al ver a Tommy de carne y hueso. No era un sueño, o quizás, el estar ebria le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Torció el gesto.

No recordaba el momento en el que se había quedado dormida boca abajo, ni mucho menos recordaba el hecho de que Tommy estuviese dentro de su habitación, ¿sería que realmente estaba en un nuevo sueño jodidamente realista?, ¿o realmente el alcohol estaba haciéndole imaginar cosas?

Tommy estaba ahí, con sus malditos ojos castaños observándola fijamente, en cuclillas frente a su cara, mirándola con cierto aire preocupado. Se irguió ligeramente, sentándose en la cama, rápidamente se sintió mareada y el estómago se le revolvió con brusquedad.

El Pickles levantó de su mano derecha la botella de vodka media vacía, enarcó una ceja y entonces dejó la botella aun lado de su cama.

Kimi se rió.

—¿Por qué emborrachas tan en la mañana?, sin contar el hecho de que es miércoles y tenemos clases —le medio regañó mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

Ella se encogió de hombros sintiendo su rostro hervir.

—Estaba aburrida —aseguró con suavidad.

—Entonces porque estás aburrida faltas casi una semana entera a clases y te tomas media botella de vodka sola —apuntó él mirándola fijamente.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y sin siquiera pensar —y bajo los efectos del alcohol— se lanzó encima de Tommy, empujándolo hasta que él cayó de espalda hacia la cama.

Se colocó a horcadas encima de su estómago y apoyó sus manos en el pecho del chico. Si bien ella suponía que él no había ido a su casa precisamente a eso, Kimi tenía pleno conocimiento que él sabía a lo que se arriesgaba al ir solo hacia donde ella estaba.

Él bajo de ella se asombró al darse cuenta de cómo habían terminado las cosas en menos de un segundo, ella encima de él a horcadas. Sonrió victoriosa, sintiendo como si hubiese ganado una batalla.

—Hey, basta —le dijo Tommy, sin embargo, ella enarcó una ceja ante la poca lucha que dio él para quitarla de encima, fácilmente el chico podría sacarla.

—¿Con qué? —preguntó ella coqueta acariciando suavemente el pecho duro del muchacho.

Él apretó sus ojos y Kimi creyó que ya había ganado para cuando él soltó.

—Dijimos que nos detendríamos —murmuró Tommy— y yo realmente quiero detener este juego, Kimi, me está cansando.

Kimi soltó un bufido y lo miró fijamente deteniendo sus caricias en su pecho.

—No lo dices muy en serio —dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

Tommy torció el gesto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con suavidad.

Kimi rió divertido.

—Porque estás acariciando mis muslos —soltó.

Las manos de Tommy se encontraban aferradas a las piernas tonificadas de Kimi, haciendo un suave vaivén de arriba hacia abajo mientras hablaba, sin embargo, al escuchar lo dicho por ella se detuvo. Ella rió nuevamente.

Las manos del chico entonces se quedaron quietas, sin embargo, no se alejaron de las piernas de la chica.

—Philli me dijo que viniera hacia aquí —dijo entonces él.

Ella sintió un ligero revuelco dentro de su estómago ante las palabras del muchacho. Algo dentro de su pecho le dolió ligeramente al pensar seriamente que Tommy entonces no se encontraba en su habitación por voluntad propia, sino porque el castaño le había pedido que viniese a verla.

Torció el gesto y soltó con voz dura.

—Vaya, qué ironía.

—Es en serio —continuó él con suavidad—. Está preocupado por ti.

Kimi lo miró desde arriba sintiéndose ligeramente molesta.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó.

—Kimi —gruñó él.

—¿Qué? —hizo una mueca ligera y él suspiró.

—Me dijo que no te vio muy bien, también dijo —bajó la voz ligeramente—, dijo que si te llevaba de vuelta a la escuela podríamos hablar.

—Entonces viniste solo por lo que te dijo Phil —sacó por conclusión la japonesa.

Él asintió lentamente y ella sintió su corazón estrujarse aún con más fuerza.

—Anda —susurró entonces él con suavidad—, ve a bañarte, yo te prepararé algo para comer y nos iremos a la escuela.

Ella sacudió su cabeza negativamente sonriendo de manera coqueta. Se dejó caer lentamente encima de Tommy hasta que sus narices se rozaron, lo miró desde cerca y pudo escuchar los latidos del corazón acelerado del muchacho.

—¿Y si mejor me quitas la ropa —cerró sus ojos sintiendo el aliento de Tommy en su rostro, sentía el éxtasis llenar sus poros—, y follamos?

El muchacho de cabellos azulados cerró los ojos y tensó la mandíbula. Ella creyó que el hecho de que él no opusiera resistencia sería suficiente para poder obtener su cometido, sin embargo, las palabras de Tommy le cortaron todos los planes que venía maquinando en su cabeza.

—No, Kimi, por favor —murmuró Tommy abriendo sus ojos lentamente, mirándola fijamente—, ve a alistarte para ir a la escuela.

Ella se alejó entonces de él con lentitud, lo miró desde arriba una vez más y luego elevó su pierna para quitarse encima de Tommy, se sentó en la cama nuevamente con la espalda apegada a la pared.

—No iré, Tommy —aseguró ella viendo al chico fijamente con rostro dolido.

El muchacho se sentó lentamente nuevamente en la cama, Kimi pudo notar cierto gesto de disconformidad, sin embargo, no supo si fue por el hecho de que no iría a la escuela o porque se había salido de encima de él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Porque no quiero —respondió como si no fuera la cosa.

Tommy frunció el gesto.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer? —preguntó—. Quedarte aquí y beber vodka todo el día.

Ella se encogió de hombro.

—No lo sé —respondió—, quizás después beba ron…

Tommy apretó los puños encima de la cama, le dio una mirada cargada de molestia y entonces se levantó de la cama sin darle ninguna otra mirada. Ella lo vio entonces caminar hacia la puerta sin siquiera darle una mirada, o decirle algo más y entonces sintió la rabia quemar sus venas y soltó sin siquiera poder frenarlo, sin poder siquiera pensarlo. Debió haber sido efecto del alcohol, o quizás lo dijo porque necesitaba decirle algo que lo retuviera, aunque fuese aquello…

—Philli me hubiese follado…

Si bien no era realmente algo que quisiese decir, aquello logró su cometido. Tommy detuvo su andar justo bajo el umbral de la puerta, Kimi pudo ver como su espalda se había tensado y lo miró fijamente, valiente.

El rostro de Pickles estaba enrojecido y ella sintió un ligero temblorcito recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

—Aviso de último minuto, Kimi —soltó con voz dura—, yo no soy Philli…

Kimi creyó que luego de aquello Tommy se iría. Ella muy bien sabía que él no era Philli y que nunca lo sería. Maldición… Se había equivocado, porque él se había quedado de pie bajo el umbral mirándola casi con una rabia ciega, incluso estando ebria ella pudo sentir lo tenso que se había vuelto el ambiente en la habitación.

—¿Sabes qué, Kimi? —oh, ella realmente no quería saber—, siempre creí que todo lo que intentabas aparentar era una mentira, pero ahora puedo ver que realmente todo te importa una real mierda.

Ella sintió sus ojos humedecer, Lili ya se lo había dicho antes y que ahora Tommy lo hiciera le hacía sentir como si realmente ambos tuvieran la razón, ella sabía que no era cierto, pero no tenía idea de cómo demostrar lo contrario al mundo sin salir lastimada en el proceso.

—¡Entonces qué demonios haces aquí! —le gritó encima de la cama intentando aguantar las lágrimas. Ella no lloraría frente de él.

—¡Vine porque Philli me lo pidió! —elevó él también la voz y Kimi dio un respingo en la cama, jamás se hubiese imaginado que el siempre apacible Thomas Pickles le levantaría la voz de esa forma—, porque, a diferencia de ti yo sí quiero recuperar la amistad que tenía antes con todos…

Ella lo miró dolida.

—¿Quién te dijo que yo no quiero hacerlo? —murmuró con la voz quebrada.

—Pues no te veo muy dispuesta a hacerlo —le dijo mirándola casi con odio, Kimi sabía que lo que Tommy quería en esos momentos era hacerle daño con sus palabras—, dijimos que detendríamos todo por Philli, pero lo primero que haces cuando me ves dentro de tu cuarto es tirarte encima de mí y pedirme que te coja.

Fue como si diez dagas se clavaran en su pecho, sintió el alcohol escalar por su garganta, sin embargo, lo retuvo. No se rebajaría de esa manera frente a él.

—Si no hubiese sido porque Philli me pidió que viniera por ti, porque creyó que quizás yo era el único en hacerte entrar en razón, créeme que yo no hubiese venido —dijo entonces como finalizando su ataque.

Aun retuvo las lágrimas en sus ojos, frunció el ceño y lo miró con rabia contenida.

—Ándate, Tommy —farfulló encima de la cama—, lárgate de mí maldita casa.

Él le dio una ligera mirada de molestia, se giró y cruzó el umbral, sin embargo, nuevamente se quedó estático antes de salir por completo de la habitación. Ella esperaba que le pidiese perdón por todas las palabras antes dichas, que se acercara a ella nuevamente y que la besara rogándole perdón.

Pero eso no pasó y muy por el contrario, cuando él se giró pudo ver en sus malditos ojos castaños dolor, un profundo dolor.

—Te amo, Kimi —soltó con voz ronca, ella sintió su corazón estrujarse con mucha más fuerza, él metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y continuó—, estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti, pero no tienes ni puta idea de lo difícil y doloroso que es hacerlo.

Le dio una última mirada entonces y salió de su habitación.

Ella sintió el corazón en su pecho saltar con fuerzas, tan fuerte que le resultó doloroso. Jamás hubiese imaginado que Tommy le dijese aquello, sabía que tenía razón, sabía que se merecía cada palabra proveniente de su boca, sin embargo, escucharlo de plano había sido el doble de doloroso de lo que era saberlo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y frunció ligeramente el ceño al sacar la cuenta de que realmente no era posible que Tommy fuese quien haya abierto la primera puerta —a no ser que este se hubiese ido corriendo— aunque no lo creía.

Sin hacer mucho ruido se acercó hacia la escalera y suavemente se sentó en la escalera para ver por entre los barrotes a Carlitos justo en frente de Tommy.

Vio al peliazul removerse incómodamente en su puesto, Carlitos lo miraba con cierta molestia en su rostro. Kimi esperó en silencio.

—Hola… —saludó entonces Tommy con suavidad.

Carlitos cruzó entonces los brazos a la altura de su pecho y Kimi pudo notar el nerviosismo en todo el cuerpo del Pickles.

—Espero que no se hayan revolcado en mi cama —soltó con voz mordaz el pelirrojo.

Tommy entonces suspiró y pudo darse cuenta que relajó los hombros.

—No nos revolcaremos en ninguna parte, Carlitos —aseguró el muchacho metiendo nuevamente las manos en sus bolsillos—, al menos ya no lo haremos más.

Carlitos pareció interesado ante aquello y enarcó una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—¿A no?, ¿y por qué?

Kimi rodó los ojos, Carlitos siempre había sido tan chismoso.

Tommy se encogió de hombros.

—Porque nos dimos cuenta de la mierda que estábamos dejando atrás —contestó con suavidad y suspiró nuevamente—. Escucha, amigo, sé que quizás es tarde, pero yo realmente lo siento, lamento haberte ocultado todo esto, intentaré arreglarlo todo, lo prometo.

Carlitos esta vez suspiró.

—Está bien, Tommy —susurró el muchacho con tranquilidad—. Lo que haga o no haga mi hermana no debería incumbirme, tampoco con quién te acuestes tú.

—No digas eso —habló el chicho—, fue error nuestro, nunca debimos hacerlo.

El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza con suavidad.

—Está bien… Lo hecho, hecho está.

Tommy pareció relajarse por completo.

—Gracias amigo.

Kimi frunció el ceño ligeramente y luego suspiró. Sabía que Carlitos sería el más fácil de convencer para que lo perdonaran. Tommy siempre había tenido la facilidad de llegar a su hermano primero que nadie, incluso primero que ella misma. De igual manera, aquello no le molestaba, sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirse ligeramente abandonada, Tommy decía amarla, pero no parecía que lo hiciese realmente.

Apretó los labios y escuchó un golpecito ligero, haciéndole entender que ambos amigos se habían abrazado. Se levantó de la escala sin hacer mayor ruido y se encaminó de vuelta hacia su habitación, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a medio camino sintió como todo lo ingerido en la mañana escalaba rápidamente por su garganta. Se llevó una mano a la boca y corrió hacia el baño.

Entró de un golpe y se agachó en el escusado, agarró un poco de su cabello, sin embargo, no fue lo suficiente y vomitó algunas puntas.

Sintió sus piernas flaquear y se dejó caer en el suelo abrazando el baño.

Sus ojos lagrimearon y se largó a llorar sin poder evitarlo mientras vomitaba. Parecía que nunca se detendría de devolver todo lo que su estómago tenía, necesitaba parar, sin embargo, no lograba hacerlo. Justo en el momento en el que parecía parar, llegó su hermano al baño.

Ella lo miró con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

—Vomité mi cabello —susurró, sintiéndose como una pequeña niña en ese momento. Extrañó de pronto a su madre y deseó que ella estuviese en casa para ir hacia el baño, recoger su cabello y llevarla luego a la cama, como cuando se enfermaba cuando pequeña y ella pasaba todo el día al pendiente solo de ella.

Carlitos en la puerta del baño sonrió con ternura y se acercó a su hermana a pasos tranquilos. Se arrodilló justo a su lado y tomó sin asco su cabello para afirmárselo, acarició la espalda de su hermana mientras ella volvía a erguirse al baño.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Carlitos con suavidad.

Kimi debía admitir que siempre había sido mimada por toda su familia, incluso por Carlitos, que aunque se llevasen por pocos años, él siempre se había preocupado por ella más que quizás por él mismo. La chica asintió y sollozó suavemente.

El muchacho pareció tensarse, sin importarle que su hermana recién haya vomitado, la acercó a su pecho y la acunó entre sus brazos.

—Hey —susurró con suavidad—, ¿pasa algo?

—Perdóname, Carlitos —sorbió por la nariz e hipó—, de verdad siento mucho actuar como si todo me importase una mierda.

Sintió las manos de Carlitos acariciar su espalda con suavidad, ambos tirados a un lado del escusado, abrazados.

—Está bien, Kimi —susurró el pelirrojo contra la cabeza de la chica—, está bien…

*.*.*.*.*

Había sido una semana demasiado extraña para ella.

Siempre se había considerado una persona estable emocionalmente, o al menos, sabía controlar muy bien cada una de sus emociones. Se autodenominaba como una persona bastante controladora, sin embargo, parecía que las últimas semanas nada podía controlar.

Había faltado a clases la últimas dos semanas alegando que se encontraba enferma del estómago, al menos Carlitos eso fue lo que dijo al director de la escuela. Al menos, luego de que él la haya encontrada abrazada al baño aquel día las cosas se habían solucionado con él y parecían volver a la normalidad, aunque él no parecía querer contarle nada acerca de dónde había estado quedándose los últimos días.

Cuando llegó a clases aquel viernes seguía sintiéndose extraña, parecía ser que el hecho de ya no tener amigos —además de su hermano —le estaba afectando ligeramente al sistema nervioso, sobre todo a su estómago, que no dejaba de dolerle desde la semana anterior.

Si bien había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Philli los había encontrado en el baño, parecía que las cosas no tendrían una pronta solución. Tommy parecía querer arreglar la relación con sus amigos, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

Pero estaba fracasando.

Lili lo ignoraba y Philli cada vez que podía le soltaba palabras mordaces.

Al menos Carlitos ya no lo ignoraba, y aquello sabía que al muchacho de peliazul le aligeraba el problema un poco, aunque parecía ser que su hermano no era el mismo chico de siempre, ya que, se podía notar bastante ido y a veces parecía ser como si estuviese en cualquier parte del planeta menos en el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Cerró su casillero con su cuaderno en la mano y caminó con desanimo por el pasillo para llegar a su próxima clase.

Detuvo su andar en el momento en el que vio a Tommy en su casillero, no estaba solo y parecía realmente muy contento con la presencia de aquella chica.

Aunque, _quién no lo estaría con la presencia de Emily Jones_ , pensó.

La rubia porrista sonreía divertida y se contoneaba de un lado hacia el otro mientras hablaba a Tommy quizás acerca de qué cosa.

Ella quiso irse de ahí, girarse y marcharse, sin embargo, sentía un nudo bastante molesto en la boca de su estómago que le impedía hacer cualquier cosa.

El peliazul sonrió divertido por algo que dijo la chica y luego, justo cuando el timbre sonó, la rubia de ojos azules se colocó en puntillas y depositó en los labios del Pickles un incitante beso. El muchacho pareció ligeramente asombrado ante aquel gesto, sin embargo, luego de despertar del shock, no perdió tiempo. Se inclinó hacia la chica y depositó nuevamente sus labios en los de la porrista por medio segundo.

Kimi sintió su corazón latir dolorosamente en su pecho.

Y dio un brinco en su puesto cuando ambos se separaron del beso y Emily pegó sus ojos en ella.

—Hey, hola, Kimi —le saludó.

Ella pudo notar como el cuerpo de Tommy se tensó, pareció elevar su vista hacia ella tan lentamente que le torturó por unos segundos. Kimi solo quería correr del lugar, sin embargo, sonrió ligeramente intentando guardarse las ganas de gritarle a ambos cualquier cosa.

—Hola, Emily —saludó y luego miró a Tommy—, Tommy.

Él corrió su vista de ella rápidamente y miró hacia el frente.

—Hola —saludó.

Sin poder detenerse caminó hacia donde estaban ambos chicos y sonrió enormemente.

—Sonó la campana, chicos —la voz le salió trémula—, podrían escaparse ahora antes de que alguien los note, la ventana del baño de chicos siempre está abierta y uno puede saltar por ella hacia afuera fácilmente, ¿verdad, Tommy?

Miró al chico por última vez, les sonrió a ambos y guiñó un ojo antes de seguir su camino sin decir nada más.

Pudo sentir la mirada castaña del muchacho quemarle la espalda, sin embargo, ella siguió su camino sin detenerse.

Llegó hasta la puerta del salón y se recargó en la muralla. Soltó un profundo suspiro y no fue hasta ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aire desde que les dijo aquello a ambos muchachos en el pasillo.

Sin duda, si Tommy no la odiaba antes, ahora sí que lo haría.

*.*.*.*.*

Sus piernas temblaban, agradecía estar sentada en aquel momento, porque o si no sabría de sobras que sus extremidades le fallarían y caería al suelo. Agradecía el hecho de que Carlitos siguiese tan soñador como lo había estado las últimas semanas, agradecía también el hecho de que sus padres aún no habían vuelto de su segunda luna de miel, también agradecía que Tommy pareciera odiarla de verdad, que Lili no le hablase y que Philli estuviese demasiado pendiente a los últimos exámenes como para estar pendiente de ella.

Sabía que si alguno de ellos se hubiese percatado de lo extraña que había estado actuando los últimos días, ella se pondría a llorar, o diría algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría, o cualquier otra cosa.

El aparatito pequeño entre sus manos temblaba ligeramente, más bien, sus manos que afirmaban el aparato lo hacían temblar.

Maldición.

Decían las instrucciones que debía esperar 60 segundos, pero, sin embargo, parecía ser que esos 60 segundos se habían transformado fácilmente en una hora. Realmente, el minuto más largo de su vida sería este.

Sonó la alarma en su celular y entonces miró con miedo la pantalla del aparato.

Nunca había pensado que algo así podría pasarle a ella, siempre fue una persona bastante comprometida con sus métodos anticonceptivos y aún así, aunque siempre tomase sus pastillas sagradamente cada día, siempre utilizaba condón. Excepto una vez.

Con Tommy.

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y abrió ligeramente los labios al ver la pantalla del aparato.

Su mirada cayó perdida en la nada mientras las palabras que rezaban el aparato se repetían una y otra vez por su cabeza, casi como si su mente intentase regañarla con esto.

 _Embarazada._

Salió del baño mientras metía el aparato en su bolsillo por cualquier cosa, caminó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Estaba sola en casa y no tenía idea de porqué lo hacía, pero lo hacía de igual manera.

Abrió el último cajón de su mueble. Dentro de este había ya siete pruebas de embarazos, donde todos dejaban en evidencia que claramente lo estaba. Metió el último y lo cerró con suavidad.

Su vida realmente se había ido a la mierda.

*.*.*.*.*

Fue una sorpresa completamente gigante cuando la noche del sábado llegó Carlitos a la casa junto con la maestra de reemplazo, Clarissa.

Ambos la invitaron a salir. Carlitos alegó que ella parecía estar demasiado triste últimamente y estaba seguro que una fiesta le animaría. Kimi no tuvo cómo negarse a ello y se vio saliendo junto con la maestra y Carlitos.

Era muy extraño para ella ver a su hermanastro junto a aquella mujer tan madura que realmente parecía disfrutar el tiempo con su hermano. Ella tampoco era como si se colocase nerviosa al estar ella junto a ambos, como si realmente no le importase que la vieran salir junto con su alumno y con la hermana de su alumno.

Kimi sabía que era antiético, pero si a la maestra de reemplazo no le importaba, pues, a ella menos.

Cuando llegaron a la disco, la oriental de inmediato supo que las cosas no iban a salir bien. Justo en el momento en el que entró a la disco, la luz blanca dio justo en un punto de la pista de baile en donde ella pudo reconocer una cabellera peliazul.

Vio unas pequeñas manos rodear el cuello del chico y luego pudo ver la imagen completamente. Tommy y Emily Jones se besaban.

¿Justo cuando ella entró a la disco la luz iluminó a la feliz pareja?

Ella realmente no podía creer tamaña suerte que tenía.

Carlitos y la maestra de reemplazo estaban conversando de lo mejor entre ellos como para notar su rostro.

Se acercaron a la barra entonces.

—¿Qué vas a tomar, Kimi? —preguntó su hermano mirándola sonriente.

Ella abrió la boca sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso.

—Eh… —tragó saliva ligeramente, Carlitos enarcó una ceja, pareciendo notar por primera vez lo extraña que estaba su hermana.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó entonces.

Kimi sonrió.

—Sí, sí —dijo asintiendo frenéticamente—, quiero un chupito de vodka.

Carlitos entonces sonrió.

—Está bien…

Su pelirrojo hermano se puso a hablar con la maestra un poco más alejado de ella, Kimi podía oír como ambos reían, sin embargo, ella no podía sentirse peor en aquel momento, el chupito de vodka aún estaba calentándose en su mano y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Buscó sin éxito —aunque no admitiría ni a sí misma que lo estaba haciendo— a Tommy entre la multitud, más no lo encontró.

—¿Kimi?

Ella dio un brinco en el asiento.

 _Genial._

Sonrió ligeramente a Emily Jones que había aparecido a su lado junto con Tommy, ambos tomados de la mano.

El peliazul la miró con asombro, como si no esperase por nada del mundo encontrarse con ella en aquel lugar.

—¿Qué hace tu hermano con la maestra de química? —preguntó Emily guiando su atención a su hermano y a la maestra que aún no se percataban de ambos muchachos.

Kimi carraspeó.

—Vine con Carlitos, nos acabamos de encontrar con la maestra aquí —mintió perfectamente. Ella sabía demasiado bien hacerlo.

—Oh —sonrió Emily, aunque parecía aún tener su atención en la pareja.

—Así que —Kimi intentó ganar nuevamente la atención de la rubia—, ¿ustedes ya son oficiales o algo? —preguntó con suavidad, realmente no le interesaba para nada, pero conocía el cerebro de las chicas del estilo de Emily, si se hablaba de ellas mismas, entonces, toda la atención a lo demás se dispersaba.

—Casi, casi —Emily miró a Tommy, quien no quitaba su mirada de ella, tenía el ceño fruncido—, solo que este tonto parece ser demasiado lento para esto de las relaciones, ¿verdad, Tommy?

Kimi enarcó una ceja ligeramente.

—No lo hubiese imaginado —susurró la oriental.

—Bueno, nos vamos —dijo Tommy entonces cuando su pedido, dos vasos de quizás qué cosa llegó frente a ellos—, que te diviertas Kimi.

Sin decir nada más se marchó, Emily le sacudió la mano en son de despedida y ambos se encaminaron con los vasos en sus manos hacia la pista.

Kimi no pudo evitar gritarle al peliazul.

—Tommy —le llamó por sobre la música.

Él se giró para mirarla con aquella mirada dolida.

—¿Kimi? —preguntó en un susurro.

Ella apretó los labios con fuerzas, bajó la vista hacia sus manos y luego volvió a mirarlo.

—Diviértete —susurró, sin saber muy bien si el muchacho la había oído o no. Él la miró con intensidad y luego de aquello se giró para marcharse junto con su nueva chica.

Los vio perderse en la pista y apretó los labios, miró su vaso y sin pensárselo dos veces se lo bebió de un sopetón.

El alcohol le quemó la garganta y le llegó a la boca del estómago, sintió que lo devolvería, sin embargo, tragó con fuerzas y luego se levantó del asiento para acercarse a su hermano que estaba tan absorto conversando con la maestra que ni siquiera había notado la presencia de su amigo hace un instante atrás.

—Iré a casa —anunció a su hermano, quien la miró extrañado y medio escandalizado.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué?, no ha pasado ni una hora desde que llegamos.

Kimi se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Estoy un poco agotada —aseguró.

—Bueno —dijo su hermano levantándose del asiento—, entonces, vamos.

Ella sacudió su cabeza efusivamente.

—Está bien, Carlitos, quédense aquí disfrutando, tomaré un taxi aquí afuera, estaré bien —aseguró ella con una falsa sonrisa.

—No te dejaré irte sola, Kimi —el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

Kimi rodó los ojos.

—Estaré bien, Carlitos —susurró con suavidad—, te avisaré cuando llegue a casa.

El muchacho pareció debatirse en su lugar, miró a la maestra quien sonrió al muchacho y luego miró a Kimi.

—Sabes que si no le avisas a este niño es muy seguro que le dé un ataque de nervios aquí mismo —sonrió dulcemente.

Kimi pensó que sin duda la maestra le agradaba, le sonrió de vuelta.

—Tranquilo, Carlitos, disfruten.

Sin decir nada más se abrió paso entre las personas para salir de la disco. Estuvo a punto de salir cuando se sintió ahogada y cuando al fin pudo estar afuera del tumulto de gente se sintió mareada por completo.

Desde hace días que no podía comer o beber cualquier cosa sin sentirse completamente enferma y devolverlo todo. El que se haya tomado el vaso de vodka de un golpe sin duda no había sido buena idea.

Salió de la disco y caminó unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió cómo todo el líquido se le estaba devolviendo, atinó a agarrar su cabello y se dobló en dos. Vomitó, y de pasó manchó ambas zapatillas.

Arrugó el ceño con asco y se afirmó en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos.

Pensó seriamente en devolverse a la disco para ir en busca de Carlitos y decirle que la fuese a dejar, sin embargo, sabía que si hacía eso era seguro que vomitaría a dentro y se desmayaría incluso antes de llegar a su hermano.

Abrió sus ojos y miró sus zapatillas arruinadas, sintió asco y sin miramientos se quitó rápidamente los zapatos. Prefería mil veces caminar descalza que con las zapatillas manchadas y para peor, con olor a vomito.

Las botó en el basurero que estaba justo frente de ella y comenzó a caminar por la calle a pies descalzo, sintiendo el frío colarse por sus pies.

Se abrazó a sí misma y sus ojos lagrimearon.

—¡Kimi!

Sintió como su piel se volvía de gallina, detuvo su andar y se quedó ahí, parada sin hacer nada. Realmente no tenía ganas de lidiar nuevamente con Emily Jones, tampoco con Tommy, mucho menos con ambos juntos.

—Hey —se oyó la voz del chico más cerca y entonces ella se giró.

Tommy la miró fijamente y frunció el ceño completamente. Se encontraba solo.

—¿Qué haces descalzo? —preguntó extrañado.

Ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

El muchacho acortó los varios centímetros que lo separaban y se plantó frente de ella separados por una distancia razonable. Él bufó ligeramente, parecía estar debatiéndose algo en su mente ligeramente y luego, como si dejase de pensar en un instante, se comenzó a quitar las zapatillas blancas que llevaba en esos momentos.

Cuando se quitó ambas se las tendió.

—Ten —dijo.

La muchacha sacudió su cabeza ligeramente.

Tommy pareció sonreír con dolor.

—Te conozco, Kimi —murmuró despacito—, sé que puedo soportar el frío más que tú.

Entonces, bajo todo pronóstico, la oriental se largó a llorar. Apretó sus ojos e hizo un puchero, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y cayeron por sus mejillas, soltó un ligero sollozo.

Tommy pareció que quedó petrificado en su puesto por unos segundos, sin embargo, luego de unos minutos sin saber muy bien qué hacer ante el repentino llanto de la chica pareció despertar del shock y sin decir ninguna palabra se agachó con las zapatillas en sus manos.

—Afírmate de mí —susurró el muchacho mientras elevaba con suavidad un pie de la chica y lo metía a su zapatilla, la cual le quedaba demasiado grande, amarró los cordones bien apretados, aunque no servía de mucho porque las zapatillas de igual manera se le saldrían, sonrió, la chica se afirmaba de sus hombros.

Cuando le colocó ambas zapatillas volvió a pararse y miró sus pies, sonrió ligeramente.

—Ahora eres _Bob Patiño_ —soltó.

Kimi sonrió ligeramente y rió con suavidad mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas ligeramente con la palma de sus manos.

—Vamos —susurró Tommy mirándola esta vez a sus ojos—, te llevaré a tu casa.

La chica lo miró con el entreceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa con Jones? —preguntó con suavidad.

Tommy frunció el ceño esta vez.

—No iba a funcionar de todos modos —se encogió de hombros levemente.

Kimi asintió con lentitud.

*.*.*.*.*

Kimi le devolvió los zapatos cuando ambos estuvieron en su habitación, le mandó un mensaje de texto de inmediato a Carlitos para no preocuparlo y luego miró a Tommy quien se estaba terminando de abrochar los zapatos.

—Bien —dijo el chico irguiéndose entonces—, debo irme.

Kimi sentadas en la cama lo miró fijamente.

—¿Debes o quieres? —preguntó la muchacha sin dejar de mirarlo.

El muchacho le devolvió la mirada con profundidad, soltó un suspiro.

—Sabes que tengo que hacerlo —susurró él.

—No lo hagas —masculló con suavidad la chica, sentía como los bellos de sus brazos se erizaban—, por favor quédate conmigo.

Tommy sacudió su cabeza.

—No me digas esas cosas, Kimi —la voz le salió ronca.

—Tommy —susurró la chica.

—Necesito sacarte de mi cabeza, Kimi —habló el muchacho con los ojos brillantes—, necesito reparar todo esto, necesito ya no quererte más.

Kimi sintió como su corazón se rompió ligeramente ante las duras palabras del muchacho, sus ojos se humedecieron y bajó la vista a sus pies.

—Solo quiero que te quedes conmigo hasta que me duerma —susurró ella intentando no rendirse—, no quiero sentirme sola —elevó su mirada y lo miró fijamente—, por favor.

Él la miró fijamente, casi como si estuviese sospesando la idea. Kimi sintió miedo ante su respuesta, sin embargo, en vez de responder, él le devolvió la petición con una pregunta que la dejó congelada en su puesto.

—¿Me amas, Kimi? —su mirada era intensa y ella podía sentir como él quería penetrarla con esta.

Ella guardó silencio y Tommy continuó.

—Si lo hicieras las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para mí —susurró el muchacho y luego agregó—; Si lo hicieras ya no todo estaría en la basura.

—Tommy —le dijo ella con la voz rasposa, lo miró a los ojos—, la hemos cagado hasta el fondo —susurró con suavidad—. Por hoy —sus ojos lagrimearon nuevamente—, solo por hoy quédate conmigo.

Y él no pudo resistirse ante aquello. Pareció como si hubiese olvidado la pregunta hecha con anterioridad por él mismo. Ambos en silencio se acostaron uno al lado del otro, el brazo de Tommy rodeó la cintura estrecha de Kimi mientras ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

El corazón de Tommy parecía palpitar con fuerzas contra su pecho, era casi como una canción rítmica. Y entonces ella se durmió.

*.*.*.*.*

Cuando despertó aquella mañana, sintió el aroma de Tommy justo en su nariz. Sin duda era el aroma más atrayente de todo el mundo, y sin duda aquello podría haber sido una de las mejores razones del porqué no había despertado —como cada mañana— con la sensación de que vomitaría nuevamente.

Lo vio con los ojos cerrados durmiendo plácidamente, con sus brazos aún aferrados a ella, haciéndole sentir de una manera burda, completamente protegida.

Paseó su dedo por el contorno de la cara del muchacho y sintió unos deseos enormes de besarlo ahí mismo. Le pareció divertido el hecho de que aun dormido su cabello en punta no se aplastaba, aunque ahora parecía tener un corto flequillo tapándole la mitad de la frente.

Sonrió ligeramente.

Sin importarle nada, se acurrucó nuevamente en los brazos del muchacho y se volvió a dormir.

Cuando volvió a despertar, Tommy ya no estaba en su habitación, se había marchado y de seguro seguiría odiándola por el hecho de no haber respondido su pregunta.

Soltó un suspiro y estuvo a punto de sentir hambre cuando nuevamente sintió como las náuseas se apoderaban de su cuerpo, haciéndole levantarse de un salto para correr al baño mientras maldecía a viva voz.

*.*.*.*.*

No quería estar ahí.

Tampoco quería estar en el _estado_ en el que se encontraba.

Tampoco quería estar despierta.

Ni quería sentir hambre en ese momento.

No quería tener que aguantarse las miradas mordaces que Lili le daba cada cierto tiempo desde unos puestos más atrás de ella.

Tampoco quería sentir la mirada temerosa de Philli quemarle la espalda.

Quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar y no volver más, o quería dormir, dormir por siempre y nunca despertar.

Cuando al fin sonó el timbre ella se apresuró a su casillero para poder guardar sus cosas, sin embargo, su tarea se vio interrumpida nuevamente por las náuseas que no parecían querer darle tregua ningún día.

Intentó controlarlo, tragó aire pausadamente y luego lo botó de la misma manera mientras caminaba con rapidez hacia el baño más cercano. Cuando entró, puso el pestillo lo más rápido que pudo y sin poder aguantarse por más tiempo vomitó el piso justo a un lado del baño.

—Jodida maldita suerte —masculló entre dientes mientras se arrastraba por la pared hasta acostarse en el suelo alejada del charco que había dejado cerca del baño—, porque no desapareces y ya —soltó con rabia contenida.

Y se maldijo luego ante no poder mantener su maldita bocota cerrada.

Una puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a una sorprendida Angelica Pickles, quien paseaba su mirada desde el vómito hasta Kimi.

—¿Qué mierda? —preguntó en un susurro mirando a la chica Finster con los ojos muy abiertos—, ¿qué significa esto, Finster?

Kimi abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante la voz repentina de Angelica.

Se levantó del suelo casi de un brinco y luego miró a la rubia con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

La chica se cruzó de brazos.

—Es el baño, ¿o me equivoqué de lugar? —preguntó la muchacha con una ceja alzada.

La oriental se pasó una mano por su boca y luego miró a la prima de Tommy directamente a los ojos. Ella rió ligeramente.

—No puedo creer esto —susurró con suavidad—, Kimi Finster está…

—¡No! —le cortó de lleno mirándola con terror en sus facciones—, ¡cállate ya, Angelica!

—¡Estás…

—¡Basta! —gritó nuevamente Kimi.

—¡Sí que lo estás!

—¡No! —gritó otra vez la oriental y entonces se largó a llorar.

 _Malditas hormonas,_ pensó.

La rubia pareció por primera vez descolocarse ante la repentina acción de la muchacha, quien parecía no dar tregua a sus lágrimas. Kimi conocía a Angelica y sabía que la chica debía estar disfrutando aquel momento como nadie más lo haría, tenía una maldita suerte que realmente no creía que nadie además de ella tendría, porque entre el centenar de chicas que había en la escuela, justamente la pilló la muchacha que no tendría ningún pelo en la lengua y que diría a viva voz su maldito pequeño secreto.

—Hey —la chica pareció incomodarse ante su llanto—, está bien, Finster…

—No —sollozó Kimi—, está mal, todo está jodidamente tan mal —se llevó una mano a su boca y luego hipó.

Angelica pareció incomodarse, moviéndose en su puesto con suavidad, luego chasqueó la lengua y caminó hacia la oriental para estrujarla en un suave abrazo.

—¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? —preguntó con suavidad.

Ella sacudió su cabeza negativamente mientras lloraba en el pecho de la chica.

—Siquiera me lo he dicho a mí misma —la voz le salió amortiguada.

—Está bien —susurró con suavidad la rubia—, guardaré tu secreto, pero debes saber que esta bomba en algún momento explotará.

—¿Lo guardarás? —preguntó Kimi separándose de la chica ligeramente—, ¿no hay trampas?

Angelica se encogió de hombros.

—Nop —respondió.

Kimi entonces asintió.

Bien. Podía o no confiar en Angelica, esperaba que sí, porque ya no habría vuelta atrás. Ella sabía y esperaba que no se lo dijese a nadie, y le alegraba también el hecho de no querer saber nada más allá. Era extraño ser abrazada por Angelica, sin embargo, en esos momentos le parecía ser el abrazo más reconfortante que nunca hubiese tenido antes.

Ahora, solo necesitaba encontrar una solución a su pequeño gran problema.


	5. Tommy & Carlitos

_disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia en sí tampoco, pertenece al mundo de Skins._

* * *

 _Un segundo_

 _Tommy & Carlitos_

* * *

Caminaba desganado hacia su casa, tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón e intentaba mantener la cabeza en blanco. Sin embargo, a cada paso que daba, una nueva imagen del rostro de Kimi se colaba en su cabeza. Maldición, ni todo el alcohol del mundo le hacía olvidar a la chica.

Hacía bastante frío en las calles a esa hora de la madrugada y no había nadie andando por los alrededores. Se enfundó aún más en su chaqueta y miró el cielo oscuro de la noche intentando mantenerse ocupado en algo más para poder evitar que una nueva imagen de Kimi desnuda en su cama inundara sus pensamientos.

No la había visto desde aquella noche en la que se quedó junto con ella en su cama. Solo durmieron y realmente su conciencia se alegraba de ese hecho, porque ya le había dicho a Carlitos que no volvería a involucrarse con su hermana, y Philli también tenía conocimiento de su "quebrantamiento" por lo que cada vez eran menos las palabras mordaces en su contra. Incluso ahora Lili no le negaba más el saludo y aquello sin duda era un avance.

Pero, el hecho de estar teniendo a sus amigos de vuelta le hacía sentir mejor, pero no completamente feliz. Porque amaba a Kimi, él ya lo había asumido y se lo había dicho a la chica en cuestión, pero de nada servía amarla si su amor no era correspondido. El karma le había caído duro, porque él se había transformado casi en un segundo Philli.

Otro enamorado de Kimi Finster.

Él había podido detener de alguna manera los sentimientos que estaba comenzando a sentir por ella en un principio, se le hizo imposible, y de un segundo a otro de pronto se cayó enamorado, casi como si se fuese a dormir, cerró sus ojos y sin darse cuenta ya estaba soñando.

En el momento en que sus ojos cayeron en cuenta de un pequeño bulto sentado en la entrada de su puerta su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho.

Las manos le tiritaron ligeramente, sin embargo, no detuvo su andar e intentando endurecer su mirada llegó hacía la entrada de su puerta, colocándose delante de ella.

Kimi estaba sentada con las rodillas casi pegadas a su pecho, tenía un cigarrillo en su mano y lo miraba fijamente. Pudo darse cuenta de su maquillaje corrido por el contorno de sus ojos y de que estaba tiritando ligeramente.

Frunció el ceño e intentó hilar de manera correcta las palabras en su cabeza para luego poder decirlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kimi? —preguntó sintiendo como el alcohol rápidamente bajaba de su cabeza, dejándole pensar con más claridad.

Ella lo miró con sus profundos ojos oscuros y apretó sus labios. Miró el cigarrillo que se estaba quemando por si solo entre sus dedos y luego volvió su vista hacia él.

—Yo… —tragó saliva con dureza y luego le dio una calada a su cigarro—. Yo… —su labio tiritó, él no sabía si era producto al frío o porque ella sentía ganas de llorar. Cualquiera de las dos situaciones realmente le partían de apoco su corazón.

Tommy quería quitarse la chaqueta y entregársela, sin embargo, no podía moverse, se sentía completamente nervioso sin poder saber qué hacer. El hecho de que ella se encontrase frente de la puerta de su casa a altas horas de la noche le producía una incertidumbre gigante y se preguntó seriamente de si el hecho de verla ahí no era producto de su imaginación, es decir, ¿qué es lo que una chica como ella iba a hacer sentada fuera de su casa un día domingo a las 4 de la madrugada?

—Vamos —susurró Tommy y le tendió su mano, ella elevó su vista brillosa y miró la mano que él le tendía con confusión—, entremos a la casa.

Kimi aceptó su mano y se levantó de la acera, tiró la colilla de su cigarrillo y entonces ambos entraron a la casa en silencio.

Subieron al cuarto del muchacho en puntillas y se metieron a la habitación en completo silencio. La japonesa se estaba abrazando con fuerzas y se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación mirando un punto muerto en la nada.

Tommy se preocupó realmente al verla en aquel estado, ¿qué era lo que le había pasado?, ¿habría pasado algo con Carlitos?, ¿con alguien de su familia? ¿Y por qué ella recurriría a él de todos modos si algo le habría pasado?

—Kimi —susurró él cerrando la puerta tras de él, avanzó hacia ella y se colocó delante de su rostro.

Los ojos de Kimi estaban acuosos, y él sonrió internamente. Si había algo que no dejaba de impresionarle eran sin duda los ojos de la chica, no eran negros como se podía apreciar si uno la miraba de lejos, más bien, eran de un azul tan profundo como la noche, cuando la observaba de cerca podía notar aquello. Sus ojos no eran negros, sus ojos eran azules, tan azules como profundos.

—Hey… —le llamó con suavidad.

La oriental lo miró con los ojos nublados. Él sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

—¿Estarías conmigo? —preguntó en un suave murmullo, Tommy enarcó una ceja completamente extrañado ante aquella pregunta—, ¿estarías conmigo aún si he metido la pata bien profundo? —lo miró con intensidad—, ¿me ayudarías?

Tommy torció ligeramente el ceño e intentó adivinar de qué era lo que estaba hablando la chica. Intentó leer sus pensamientos, poder adivinar lo que sus ojos podrían decirle. Pero no había nada. Kimi era un maldito libro cerrado y él no podía averiguar qué cosas era la que ocultaba.

—¿Qué hiciste Kimi? —preguntó un tanto asustado ante la idea de que la chica se hubiese metido en un problema realmente grave.

—Tommy… Yo —ella lo miró fijamente con el labio temblándole ligeramente.

Él esperó. Esperó que ella le dijese lo que tenía que decir. ¿Qué sería lo tan importante como para llegar a su casa a las cuatro de la madrugada? Kimi tiritó ligeramente en su puesto.

—Yo… —susurró con suavidad.

La miró con intensidad, esperando que dijese lo que sea, sin embargo, ella guardó silencio y de un momento a otro, Kimi dejó de abrazarse a sí misma y estiró sus manos para pasarlas por el cuello de él y acercarlo a su rostro. Tommy pudo sentir el aroma de la chica, había un extraño olor mezclado con los lirios que al muchacho le produjo cierta incertidumbre, era casi como el aroma a sala de consulta de hospital. Frunció el gesto ligeramente, ¿estaría enferma?

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle, sin embargo, su idea quedó en el aire cuando los labios de la chica capturaron los suyos en un ligero beso.

Sintió la suavidad y calidez de sus labios, sintió con más fuerza su olor a lirios y pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de la muchacha. Él se tiró hacia atrás, rompiendo con el contacto, Kimi dejó caer sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo. Tommy la miró con sus profundos ojos castaños, pudo notar la decepción en el rostro de Kimi y entonces, sin poder evitarlo, con ambas manos agarró las mejillas de la muchacha y lo acercó a su rostro otra vez para poder unir sus labios.

Sus lenguas comenzaron de inmediato una lucha en sus bocas, Kimi llevó sus manos al cierre de la chaqueta del Pickles, se la quitó con rapidez. Tommy entonces bajó sus manos hacia el comienzo de la prenda de la muchacha y se lo quitó por la cabeza con desespero, rompiendo el beso por apenas unos instantes, cuando le despojó de toda la parte superior de su ropa volvió a pegar sus labios en la boca de la muchacha.

Caminó a tientas a su cama y cuando cayeron ambos a esta él rompió nuevamente con el contacto. Kimi respiraba con dificultad mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, él se quitó la camiseta con lentitud, aún encima de la chica, mirándola fijamente. Las piernas de Kimi estaban enredadas en su cadera, y no habría los ojos. Él cerró los suyos también y la besó nuevamente, esta vez no había desesperación como el primer beso, este era un beso suave, un beso tan dulce que sus bellos se erizaron.

Kimi cruzó sus brazos detrás del cuello del chico, profundizando aún más el tacto. Juntó aún más sus caderas, haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran, Tommy gimió en su boca.

Rápidamente despojó a Kimi de sus jeans, él se quitó sus zapatos seguido de sus pantalones, ambos quedando apenas con sus ropas interiores.

Nuevamente el beso se rompió, esta vez por falta de aire.

Ambos tenían sus respiraciones aceleradas.

—Te amo, Kimi —susurró Tommy mirándola fijamente, acariciando con suavidad el contorno del cuerpo de la muchacha.

Ella se irguió ligeramente en la cama para quitarse el corpiño y dejarlo caer a un lado de la cama del muchacho. Lo miró con profundidad, él miró sus pechos con deseo, necesitaba besarlos, tocarlos, y así lo hizo. Su boca fue directamente a uno de sus senos para besarlo con ternura, escuchó sus gemidos y él se sintió en el cielo, les prestó su debida atención a ambos y volvió a unir sus labios con suavidad.

Él mantenía su peso en una de sus manos, ella comenzó entonces a bajarle los calzoncillos con lentitud y cuando este se vio completamente desnudo, ella lo giró para quedar encima de él, se despojó de sus bragas y lo miró fijamente.

—No dejes de decírmelo —fue un murmullo suave.

Tommy se sentó en la cama y acercó su rostro al de la chica mientras se iba introduciendo en su interior. Kimi abrió los labios mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro, él pegó su boca en el cuello de la chica y la besó.

No sabía a qué realmente se refería la chica, sin embargo, no le importó. Las paredes de su intimidad apretaron su miembro y él enloqueció.

Ella comenzó a moverse encima de él con suavidad, soltando variados gemidos que llenaban la habitación del peliazul.

Tommy pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda baja de Kimi y comenzó a regular los movimientos a su gusto, Kimi en sus brazos gemía rítmicamente mientras enterraba sus uñas en sus hombros. Él atrapó nuevamente los labios de la muchacha entre los suyos, ella siguió con su beso.

El Pickles apretó el trasero de Kimi con una de sus manos y ella gimió con fuerza, él pegó rápidamente sus labios en los de ella para ahogar sus gritos de placer. La giró entonces en la cama sin separarse y abrió aún más sus piernas con sus manos mientras encima de ella mantenía su peso con sus codos, Kimi bajó sus manos hasta el trasero redondo de Tommy y empujó para poder sentirlo con más profundidad.

Tommy besó nuevamente los labios de la chica y entonces se corrió en su interior, sintió las paredes internar de Kimi apretar su miembro, claro indicio que ella también había llegado a su punto culmine.

Ambas respiraciones estaban aceleradas. Kimi tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta, él la miró fijamente, sintiendo que nunca la había visto con anterioridad más hermosa, con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios sonrojados. Acarició con suavidad el contorno de su rostro y cuando abrió los ojos no pudo evitar soltar con suavidad.

—Eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Ella sonrió ligeramente bajo de él. Ambos parecían estar muy exhaustos como para alejarse el uno del otro. Tommy aún se encontraba dentro de ella y la posición era tan jodidamente cómoda que ninguno parecía molestarse en moverse.

—Perdóname, Tommy, por favor —susurró ella con la voz tiritona.

—Está bien —respondió él mientras acariciaba con suavidad la cabellera de la chica. Se agachó ligeramente y pegó nuevamente sus labios a los de la muchacha.

Ella respondió el beso, aunque algo dubitativa.

—Tommy —habló con suavidad la chica aún bajo de él, el de los ojos castaños la miró con profundidad, esperando que ella siguiese, sin embargo, Kimi bajó su mirada, cerró luego sus ojos y soltó un suspiro—, ¿puedo quedarme aquí por esta noche?

Él pestañeó extrañado, sobre todo por el hecho de que él creía que era obvio que ella se quedaría, además de que siempre era Kimi quien se marchaba, aun siendo que él le pidiese que se quedase.

—Claro que sí, Kimi —respondió él.

—La hemos vuelto a cagar, ¿verdad? —susurró ella mirándolo con los ojos brillantes, llenos de lágrimas.

Algo dentro de Tommy se sacudió con fuerzas. Realmente si había algo que odiase de todo esto era el hecho de que al parecer estaba haciendo sufrir a Kimi de sobremanera, y no había algo más horrible que ver a Kimi llorar.

Sonrió con tristeza.

—Al parecer sí —susurró con suavidad y acarició nuevamente su mejilla—. Pero está bien, Kimi.

Ella torció una ligera sonrisa y corrió su cabeza hacia un lado, con una de sus manos acarició los brazos tensados de Tommy debido a la posición y sin decir nada más movió sus caderas con suavidad. El muchacho, sin esperar aquello soltó un gruñido, sintiendo como su miembro nuevamente se volvió a endurecer dentro de ella.

—¿Lo está? —preguntó con una falsa mirada inocente, volvió a moverse de manera brusca y sonrió divertida al ver las expresiones del muchacho.

Tommy soltó un suspiro y entonces pasó una de sus manos por el pecho de la chica, ella soltó un gemido y él comenzó a moverse dentro de la chica con suavidad.

—Lo estará en algún momento —susurró entonces y la volvió a besar con suavidad.

*.*.*.*.*

Cuando Tommy despertó aquella mañana se sorprendió positivamente por el hecho de que Kimi seguía durmiendo a su lado, se encontraba en posición fetal dándole la espalda, él mantenía su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y sus manos estaban entrelazadas encima de la almohada. Su corazón vibró en su pecho y pensó seriamente en que si bien la había jodido completamente de nuevo, las cosas no se veían tan mal si se despertaba con Kimi a su lado, tomando su mano como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento y con su respiración calmada.

Acurrucó entonces su cabeza en el cuello de Kimi y aspiró su aroma con suavidad. Maldición, su olor a lirios lo enloquecería en cualquier momento.

Volvió descansar su cabeza en la cama y cerró sus ojos con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo, cuando intentó volver a dormir, Kimi a su lado se removió incómodamente, abrió los ojos para mirarla. Ella soltó su mano entrelazada y se levantó de un salto de la cama. Él se incorporó en la cama al momento en el que vio a la peliazul dirigirse hacia el basurero que tenía en su cuarto y entonces, la vio vomitar dentro de él.

El joven se levantó entonces de un salto de la cama y se acercó rápidamente a la chica que estaba intentando regularizar su respiración mientras que se pasaba su mano por la boca con pesar.

—Hey —susurró Tommy acercándose ligeramente a ella —, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó dubitativo—, Carlitos me dijo que estabas un poco mal del estómago, ¿aún lo estás?

Ella lo miró fijamente y asintió con suavidad.

—Sí —susurró—, aún lo estoy.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo para que se te pase? —enarcó una ceja mirándola fijamente.

Ella sacudió su cabeza con suavidad.

—No, yo solo… —lo miró con los ojos brillantes—, yo debería irme.

Él la miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido, sacudió su cabeza con suavidad y la miró frustrado. No otra vez, ella debía de dejar de hacer aquello.

—Detente, Kimi —susurró Tommy mirándola fijamente.

—¿Con qué? —preguntó corriendo su vista del muchacho y mirando el basurero—, escucha, yo… Voy a limpiar esto y…

—Me importa una mierda ese maldito basurero, Kimi —le cortó Tommy intentando encontrar la mirada de Kimi, sin embargo, ella solo corría su rostro—. Tienes que dejar de hacer esto.

—¿Qué?

—¡Romper mi maldito corazón! —medio gritó él.

Ella entonces lo miró, sentía que el rostro de Kimi reflejaba cierto reproche, como si estuviese reprochándole algo a él, sin embargo, Tommy no tenía idea de qué pudiese estar pidiendo, porque ella no le dejaba las cosas claras como él lo hacía. Y era frustrante.

—Yo… —el labio de la chica tiritó ligeramente.

—Lo sé —suspiró Tommy sintiéndose frustrado—, sé que me lo advertiste, sé que no debí enamorarme de ti, incluso sé que jamás debí involucrarme contigo, pero ya lo hice, ¿bien? Ya estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no puedes hacer las cosas más sencillas, Kimi? —preguntó—, sé que me amas, Kimi —susurró suavemente—, sé que estás enamorada de mí —los ojos de la chica se abrieron y los pegó en él. Tommy pudo notar entonces el azul profundo escondido en la oscuridad de sus ojos y sintió su corazón vibrar con violencia dentro de su pecho—. ¿Por qué demonios no lo admites?

—Tengo que irme, Tommy —dijo ella y pasó de él para buscar su ropa, poder vestirse y marcharse.

El peliazul se giró y miró la espalda de la chica mientras esta se vestía con rapidez.

—Por favor, Kimi —rogó el chico—, quédate conmigo.

Y él sabía que Kimi entendía sus palabras. Él no solo esperaba que ella se quedase en su habitación por más tiempo, sino que esperaba que se quedara junto con él, que ella admitiese sus sentimientos hacia él. Tommy sabía que si Kimi lo hacía, entonces las cosas se solucionarían sin solucionarse realmente, pero no importaba. Él solo necesitaba a Kimi para hacer en cuenta que todo estaba bien.

—Kimi, por favor —rogó el chico.

Ella pareció ignorarlo y mientras recogía su chaqueta se dirigió hacia la puerta. Él la interceptó colocándose delante de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso a la chica de cabellos azules. Ella lo miró fijamente y él sintió sus ojos humedecer.

—Déjame ir, Tommy —susurró con suavidad.

—¿Por qué diablos haces esto?, ¿eh? —preguntó con la voz quebrada—. No pondré nunca más una mano encima de ti si te marchas de mi casa, Kimi, lo juro, nunca más.

La chica lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, luego bajó la vista hacia el suelo y susurró con suavidad.

—Si no llego a casa pronto, Carlitos se preocupará, Tommy, déjame ir.

Él no dijo nada más y dio un paso hacia un costado. Kimi le dio una última mirada y entonces salió de su cuarto. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y él se quedó ahí, estático mirando hacia un punto en la nada. Sus ojos se humedecieron y él los apretó.

Escuchó la puerta de la casa ser cerrada y entonces sintió una rabia inundar cada uno de sus poros. Sin pensar en nada además de la rabia que sentía dentro, tomó una de sus tazas de la suerte que estaban encima de su escritorio y lo lanzó hacia la pared del frente, este se estrelló con fuerzas y se rompió en mil pedazos, luego botó todo lo que había encima, con ello su cámara de vídeo. Agarró su teléfono celular y también lo mandó lejos.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos y él sorbió por la nariz con fuerzas, se pasó el puño por sus ojos y luego, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, pudo caer en cuenta de que muy probablemente toda su casa había oído sus cosas estrellarse en la pared.

—Vi a Kimi salir hace un rato, hijo… —Didi estaba de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo fijamente con una mirada comprensible en su rostro.

—Está bien… —susurró Tommy con los ojos acuosos.

—¿Hay algo entre tú y ella…? —preguntó su madre mirándolo dubitativa.

Él sacudió su cabeza negativamente y entonces soltó un sollozo ronco.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer sentado en su cama con brusquedad, su madre pronto llegó a su lado y lo estrechó con sus brazos delgados. Sintió su beso en la coronilla de su cabeza y acarició su espalda con suavidad. Si bien ahora era más alto que su madre y mucho más ancho, no podía dejar de admitir que entre sus brazos se sentía tan pequeñito como cuando tenía apenas un año.

—Ya pasará, hijo —susurró su madre aun manteniendo a su hijo entre sus brazos—, ya pasará…

*.*.*.*.*

—Hola, Thomas.

Tommy sintió como los bellos de su nuca se erizaban ante la voz de aquella persona que en aquel momento era la última a la que quería ver. Era divertido el hecho de que si bien Emily Jones no tenía nada que ver en el "triángulo amoroso", al parecer sería la cuarta afectada de toda esta situación sin siquiera ser parte de su círculo de amigos.

—Emily —se giró Tommy y le dio una ligera sonrisa a la chica, sin embargo, su sonrisa decayó al instante en cuanto vio la mirada furiosa de la muchacha.

—Sé porqué te marchaste esa vez en la disco —se cruzó de brazos, Tommy abrió la boca ligeramente—, sé por _quién_ me abandonaste esa noche, Thomas.

—Emily, escucha, yo…

—No —le cortó la muchacha y sonrió ligeramente cuando se acercó a él con una mirada amenazadora—. Te conozco, aunque creas que no y sé que estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por uno de tus amigos.

Tommy enarcó una ceja.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó con suavidad el muchacho mirándola sin entender.

La chica amplió aún más su sonrisa y Tommy sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle su cuerpo, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo ella, sin embargo, no le daba buena espina para nada.

Ella guardó silencio sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, descruzó sus brazos y de su corpiño sacó su teléfono celular, apretó unos botones y luego le mostró la pantalla. El Pickles pudo ver en el móvil una fotografía mal tomada de Carlitos y la maestra de reemplazo de química, ambos estaban bailando en un lugar bastante escondido en la disco en donde encontró a Kimi descalza fuera y la llevó a casa. La foto no diría nada si no fuese porque el imbécil de su mejor amigo tenía sus manos puestas encima del trasero de la profesora y su lengua no estuviese metidas hasta la garganta de la mujer. Tommy tuvo el impulso de arrebatarle el teléfono a la porrista, sin embargo, ella fue más rápida y lo alejó de las manos del peliazul.

Sonrió victoriosa.

—¿Sabes qué pasará cuando yo muestre estas fotos en la escuela? —la chica enarcó una ceja—. Será el fin de la profesora, y de seguro que esto quedaría en el expediente de tu amiguito —lo miró fijamente—, ¿qué crees que pasaría después de eso? Y cuando Carlitos se entere que su mejor amigo pudo detener esto… Si no te hubieses ido con Kimi esa noche esto no estaría pasando, Pickles.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Emily? —la mandíbula de Tommy se tensó.

—Nada —se encogió de hombros mirándolo divertida—, te burlaste de mí, Pickles, y tu pobre amiguito sufrirá las consecuencias de aquello.

—Emily…

Ella no dijo nada más y se marchó, no sin antes darle una mirada divertida al muchacho. Tommy la vio irse y no pudo retenerla, no sabía qué hacer para poder ayudar a Carlitos, ni mucho menos para detenerla. Se giró y pegó con fuerzas su frente en su casillero.

Luego de unos segundos, cuando se dio cuenta que lo único que estaba haciendo en ese momento era perder el tiempo, se aferró a su mochila y corrió por el pasillo en busca de su mejor amigo.

Cuando la campana sonó se sintió ligeramente desesperado al no poder dar con él aún, lo llamó por teléfono un par de veces.

— _Hola, soy Carlitos, en este momento no puedo contestar. Deja tu mensaje después del bip._

Maldijo en su interior al tiempo en que cortaba el teléfono. Corrió por los pasillos con desespero y ya cuando se estaba rindiendo encontró al muchacho caminando como si nada con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y una sonrisa que resplandecía.

Se acercó rápidamente a él, Carlitos lo miró y estuvo a punto de saludarlo cuando él lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el baño de hombres. El pelirrojo tartamudeó extrañado ante el gesto de su mejor amigo, quien lo metió al baño, revisó si no había nadie, cerró la puerta con pestillo y lo encaró con una mirada seria.

Su mejor amigo enarcó una ceja y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas cogiéndote a la maestra Clarissa? —le lanzó la bomba de un momento a otro.

El chico de lentes abrió sus ojos tanto que Tommy creyó que se le podían salir de la órbita, el labio inferior le tembló y el peliazul cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho ante el silencio.

El corazón de Carlitos saltó en su pecho. _Maldición._

Con Clarissa había sido difícil llegar hasta aquel punto. Porque sí —hasta él mismo se sorprendía por aquel hecho— pero habían comenzado a tener relaciones sexuales una tarde en el que él la fue a visitar. Conversaron de todo y de nada y ella le comentó acerca de su ex esposo, entonces Clarissa se largó a llorar y él la consoló. Ella lo besó primero, luego él se dejó llevar y después de un rato ambos terminaron agotados en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

— _Creo que no había tenido un maldito orgasmo de hace siglos_ —le había dicho después de esa ocasión.

Le costó convencerla de que no estaban haciendo nada malo, y mucho más le costó cuando salió con ella a la maldita fiesta en la que Kimi se marchó de la primera. Había sido un error, aunque claro, él jamás había notado la presencia de su mejor amigo.

—¿Có-cómo…?

—Emily Jones tiene una foto de ambos, Carlitos, salen besándose —masculló Tommy y el Finster pudo notar como el rostro de su mejor amigo comenzaba a enrojecer de poco—, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estaban en _algo_? —preguntó—, quizás si lo hubiese sabido hubiese podido hacer algo.

Carlitos frunció el ceño levemente.

—¿Disculpa? —cruzó sus brazos como Tommy los mantenía en aquel momento—, ¿estás diciéndome esto en serio?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió el chico.

—Vamos, Tommy, no puedes estar diciéndomelo en serio —se quejó el Finster mirándolo con cierto rencor en sus ojos—, pues si se te olvidó, tú no me contaste a mí que estabas follándote a mi hermanita.

—Carlitos, deja ese tema ya, quieres —masculló el chico.

—Sí, sí, lo lamento, es que… —se agarró de los cabellos—. ¡Dios!, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer?

—Quizás si la encuentras antes de que lo diga en dirección —Tommy se encogió de hombros, aunque en el fondo sabía que era imposible, soltó un suspiro—. Lo lamento, amigo —sacudió su cabeza negativamente—, pero creo que nada de lo que hagas impedirá que muestre esa fotografía, será mejor que pienses en qué le dirás al director y a la maestra.

—Clarissa me odiará después de esto —susurró Carlitos y se paseó por el baño—, la despedirán, eso es seguro… Y quedará en sus expedientes y en los míos… Y… ¡Maldita sea!

—Quizás si desmientes todo —se removió en su puesto recordando la fotografía, incluso aunque esta haya sido oscura él podía notar con claridad de quiénes se trataban.

—¿Crees eso? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Tommy sacudió su cabeza ligeramente.

—No —respondió sincero—, creo que no funcionará eso.

—Estoy hundido —susurró Carlitos—, era mucha suerte para mí —suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cara.

—Hey, amigo —Tommy se acercó y palmeó con suavidad la espalda del muchacho—, tranquilo —susurró—, quizás Emily solo estaba torturándome un poco…

—¿Torturándote? —preguntó Carlitos y enarcó una ceja—, ¿por qué querría hacer eso?, ¿y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

El peliazul se removió incomodo en su puesto. Carlitos lo miró fijamente.

Él siempre había sido muy bueno leyendo las acciones que Tommy realizaba, su mejor amigo sin duda era un maldito libro abierto, si él estaba triste, Carlitos sería el primero en notarlo, o si estaba feliz o nervioso como en aquel momento.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Tommy… —gruñó ligeramente—, dijimos no más secretos entre ambos.

El muchacho se alejó levemente de él y entonces Carlitos lo supo, incluso antes de que él pudiese decir cualquier cosa. Lo miró fijamente con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—No se han detenido, ¿no es así? —preguntó—, ese día estuviste tú en la disco y te marchaste con Kimi… ¿Verdad?

Él corrió su vista y miró un punto en la nada justo en el frente. Su cabeza se movió afirmativamente con una lentitud que torturó por unos segundos a Carlitos. El pelirrojo soltó un suspiró ligeramente y se pasó una mano por su cara.

—¿Por qué lo haces, Tommy? —preguntó y buscó su mirada—, ¿lo haces por calentura? ¿Acaso no te importa lo que Philli sienta?

—Claro que me importa —susurró el chico—, es solo que yo…

—Es por eso que Kimi se marchó ese día... —sacó por conclusión.

—No —cortó Tommy—, no es así, yo la vi marcharse sola y la seguí. No pasó nada ese día, lo prometo, pero ayer…

Carlitos suspiró.

—No entiendo porqué…

—La amo, Carlitos —Tommy susurró entonces, no se lo había dicho a nadie desde entonces, quizás a Lili le dio a entender sus sentimientos, sin embargo, no lo había dicho directamente a nadie además de a Kimi—, estoy jodidamente enamorado de tu hermana.

El pelirrojo elevó su cabeza y pegó de lleno sus ojos celestes en el perfil de su mejor amigo. Tommy aún no lo miraba, pero él podía sentir el dolor que sentía en sus palabras, dándole a entender lo doloroso que era para él lo que estaba diciendo y que claramente su amor no era correspondido.

—Caray —masculló Carlitos—, yo…

—Carlos Finster, a dirección, Carlos Finster, _inmediatamente_ a dirección…

Los ojos de Tommy al fin se pegaron en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Carlitos había perdido todo color y miraba al muchacho con rostro aterrado.

—Suerte, amigo…

Carlitos tragó saliva con dificultad.

*.*.*.*.*

—Entonces, señor Finster —comenzó a decir el director mirando fijamente al muchacho, quien con cada palabra parecía hundirse más y más en el asiento—. _Un_ _alumno_ de nuestra honorable institución nos hizo llegar esta fotografía en donde podemos apreciar bastante bien a usted agarrando el trasero de la maestra Clarissa McGuiness…

—Oh… Vaya —susurró sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Sí, vaya —el director miró nuevamente la fotografía y sonrió ligeramente—. Bonito trasero tiene, ¿verdad?

—¿Disculpe? —Carlitos lo miró con completo desagrado. El director abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y enfrente de quien, carraspeó ligeramente y se inclinó en su asiento mirando fijamente al muchacho de lentes. El Finster se encogió aún más en su asiento.

—¿Qué hacía con la maestra en aquel lugar?, ¿por qué la besa?, ¿y por qué agarra su trasero de esa manera? —le llenó de cuestionamientos, las preguntas hicieron a Carlitos hiperventilar ligeramente—. ¿Acaso la maestra lo amenazó para que la besara?

—¿Qué? —preguntó el pelirrojo enarcando ligeramente una de sus cejas pelirrojas.

—¿Ella le hizo alguna clase de chantaje académico? —siguió con su cuestionario.

—¿Chantaje? ¡No! —lo miró con el ceño completamente fruncido, ¿qué clase de preguntas eran estas? —, escuche… Yo…

—Vaya a su clase, señor Finster…

—¡Pero si ni siquiera me ha dejado decir algo! —se quejó Carlitos irguiéndose por primera vez en su asiento.

El director lo ignoró y apretó el botón del alto parlante.

—Se solicita a la maestra Clarissa McGuiness en la oficina del director, ahora.

—Director yo…

—Vaya a clases señor Finster.

—No —Carlitos se aferró a las manos de la silla y miró desafiante al director—, si usted no me escucha, pues yo…

—¿Usted qué, señor Finster? —preguntó.

—¡Tiene que escucharme!, ¿acaso esa no es la política de la escuela? —él lo miró fijamente, el director le devolvió una mirada enfadada.

—Ya tuvo su tiempo para explicarle, ahora, salga antes de que la maestra llegue, no quiero siquiera verlos en la misma habitación —se quejó el director haciendo una mueca de desagrado. El rostro de Carlitos enrojeció y se levantó de la silla con brusquedad.

—¡No me dejó decirle nada! —chilló Carlitos.

—¿Está levantándome la voz?

—¡Claro que sí!, ¡si no me deja decir nada pues entonces tengo que hacerlo! —levantó la voz—, ¡yo la obligué a besarme!, ¡claramente en la foto se ve que soy yo quien…!

—¡Bien!, me harté, ¡está suspendido de las clases por toda esta semana, señor Finster! —se levantó también de la silla y apuntó la puerta—, ¡ahora fuera!, ¡de inmediato!

Carlitos abrió sus ojos ante las palabras duras del director. ¿Acaso le había dicho que estaba suspendido? ¡Él nunca siquiera había obtenido una calificación más baja que seis!, incluso en deportes…

Tragó saliva pesadamente y sin decir nada más caminó hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Clarissa, que al verlo evidenció una mueca de pánico. Él soltó un suspiro por lo bajo y movió su boca diciendo sin ruido un "lo siento".

Sin decir más se alejó de la oficina del director, sintiendo los ojos de Clarissa quemando su espalda.

*.*.*.*.*

Comenzó a sacar las cosas más importantes de su casillero, bien, en una semana no estaría en la escuela. Lo peor de todo aquello era que justamente esa semana volverían sus padres de su segunda luna de miel.

Dos meses fuera y tenían que volver justo en los días en los que él era suspendido de la escuela. ¿Cuál sería la excusa que les daría? Soltó un suspiro, lo único bueno de esto es que los pasillos estaban vacíos y no sería el foco de atención de todo el estudiantado.

—Carlitos… —la voz de su hermana Kimi le llegó a los oídos y sintió una ligera molestia escalar por su pecho—, ¿qué haces?, ¿por qué guardas tus cosas?

—Me han suspendido por esta semana —susurró con voz pastosa. Él debía admitir que lo suyo no era tan terrible, tenía mucho más miedo por Clarissa, que de seguro se quedaría sin trabajo y quizás en cuánto tiempo lo esté, dudaba que alguien le diera trabajo a una maestra que se involucraba con uno de sus estudiantes.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué? —preguntó Kimi acercándose a él con el rostro compungido.

Carlitos soltó un suspiro cargado de incomodidad.

—Que te lo cuente Tommy —susurró.

El pelirrojo pudo sentir lo tenso que se había vuelto el ambiente en aquellos momentos. Él no podía evitar lanzar esa clase de comentarios de manera mordaz, ya no le molestaba tanto el hecho de que su hermana se involucrase con su mejor amigo, sino que le producía cierto dolor interno el hecho de que Kimi se estuviese comportando como una perra sin corazón, enamorando a los chicos a diestra y siniestra sin después hacerse cargo de ello.

—Carlitos… —la voz de Lili calmó ligeramente el ambiente, aunque de igual manera se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo—, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿he oído que el director Brook te llamó a su oficina?, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

—Estoy suspendido… —dijo nuevamente, le dio una ligera mirada a su amiga y soltó un suspiro—, no te preocupes Lili, todo está bien —luego siguió guardando sus cosas en su mochila.

—¿Suspendido?, ¿por qué? —preguntó.

—No estoy de ánimo para decirlo, Lili, lo siento —fue su respuesta.

—Hey, Lili —le saludó Kimi, Carlitos sabía que su castaña amiga estaba ignorando a su hermana en todo aquel momento, también pudo notar la mirada de odio que le dio la chica a la oriental y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por eso.

—Oh, hola, Finster —le respondió y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho—, ahora intentarás volver a hablar conmigo ya que te has quedado sola, ¿verdad?

—Lili… —susurró Kimi mirando a su amiga con profundo dolor—, tienes que dejar de odiarme.

La castaña hermana de Philli soltó una risa irónica. Carlitos dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a ambas muchachas. DeVille miraba a su hermana con una rabia ciega que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Y tú tienes que dejar de romper los corazones de las personas que te rodean —soltó Lili cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Kimi frunció el ceño.

—Yo no…

—¿Tú no? —preguntó Lili enarcando una ceja—, ¿tú no qué? —se acercó levemente a la muchacha con mirada desafiante, Carlitos entonces supo que esto no terminaría bien—. ¿Me negarás el hecho de que jugaste con los sentimientos de Philli?, ¿con los de Tommy también?

—No lo hice —se defendió Kimi manteniendo su mirada firma.

—¡Sí lo hiciste, Kimi! —chilló Lili—, ¿sabes qué es lo que más me desagrada de todo esto? —preguntó y la miró con los ojos brillantes, el Finster pudo notar que la castaña estaba a punto de colocarse a llorar—, que nunca me contaste que te estabas enrollando con mi hermano, que jamás se te pasó por la cabeza pensar en mí y en lo que sentiría yo al saber que mi maldita mejor amiga se metió con mi hermano y le rompió el corazón, que siempre fui yo la que confió en ti y que tú jamás me dejaste entrar realmente a tu maldita vida.

—Eso no es cierto —masculló Kimi apretando los labios.

Carlitos quería intervenir, sin embargo, sabía que no era lo correcto. Solo se quedó ahí, mirando a ambas mujeres discutir. Al menos con eso él se olvidaba por unos segundos de sus propios problemas.

—Dime una puta vez en la que me contaste algo acerca de ti, Kimi —le exigió la chica—, una maldita cosa.

La oriental abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera del agua, incapaz de decir algo. Lili rió.

—¿Ya vez? Nunca fuiste capaz de decirme nada —susurró ella—. Lo que más me molesta de todo esto es que te pavonees por los pasillos casi como si fueses una maldita víctima de todo esto, siendo que tú eres el principal problema.

—Tú no sabes nada, Lili —susurró Kimi bajando la vista al suelo.

—No, ¿verdad? —rió irónicamente otra vez—, no sé nada porque tú jamás fuiste capaz de decírmelo.

Ambas chicas se miraron directamente a los ojos. Carlitos esta vez quiso escapar de aquel lugar, sin embargo, se quedó estático.

—Philli tampoco te dijo nada —se defendió su hermana.

—¡Obviamente no lo iba a ser! —chilló la chica—. Maldita seas, Kimi, tú rompiste su maldito corazón y soy yo la estúpida que tiene que estar escuchándolo llorar casi todos los días como un idiota por ti, tú rompiste su corazón y soy yo quien tiene que sufrir viendo como mi hermano cada puto día observa tu maldita foto que tiene guardada en su celular. Tú rompiste su corazón y te contoneas casi como si estuvieses orgullosa de haberlo hecho.

—¡Lo siento, Lili! —gritó entonces Kimi, Carlitos pudo ver lo dolía que estaba su hermana ante las palabras dichas por la gemela DeVille. Él conocía perfectamente a Kimi y sabía muy bien que todo lo dicho por Lili le habían calado profundo, le había dolido y le había causado quizás una rabia ciega.

—Muy tarde, perra —masculló Lili con maldad, se giró lentamente para seguir su camino en su pasillo, ignorando el hecho de que principalmente se había acercado para hablarle a él.

—¡Es el karma, Lili! —gritó entonces Kimi y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro—, es el maldito karma, no se te olvide que tú te comportas como una perra mucho mejor que yo jugando con todos los chicos de esta maldita escuela… ¿Cómo se llama tu nuevo novio…? Creo que es…

Su voz quedó en el aire cuando un fuerte sonido retumbó en el pasillo. Lili se había girado y con rapidez golpeó la mejilla de Kimi con la palma abierta, Carlitos no pudo reaccionar de inmediato y lo hizo recién cuando oyó un grito por parte de su hermana y otros golpes sordos que provenían del puño de la gemela DeVille estampándose en el rostro de la oriental.

—¡Lili! —Carlitos intentó agarrar a la chica por la cintura para separarla de su hermana, sin embargo, Lili estaba poseída, golpeó con el codo su estómago y le cortó el aire ligeramente, logrando ser soltada.

Vio a Lili aterrorizado, ella empuñó la mano e iba a golpear nuevamente a Kimi cuando está entre medio de su llanto descontrolado habló atropelladamente estirando sus manos como fuente de protección.

—No me pegues —otro sollozó—, no me pegues, Lili, por favor —sollozó nuevamente—, estoy embarazada, por favor —hipó—, no me pegues.

Carlitos se congeló en su puesto, sintiendo como el aire realmente se le escapaba y no precisamente por el golpe de la DeVille. Vio el rostro de Kimi, tenía un corte en su labio y estaba sangrando, también su mejilla izquierda estaba roja por los golpes y las lágrimas caían desde sus ojos como cascadas, sin poder ser detenidas.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Lili sonó mucho más chillona que de costumbre.

Kimi hipó llevándose una mano tiritona a su cara y Carlitos pudo notar como su otra mano descansaba en su estómago que hasta el momento él podía notarlo plano. Se sintió mareado y tuvo deseos intensos de vomitar.

—Por favor… —sollozó nuevamente su hermana.

—Estás mintiéndome —Lili habló con voz quebrada, Carlitos no le veía la cara, sin embargo, por su voz pudo notar que la castaña había comenzado a llorar.

—N… No —Kimi tosió entre medio de su llano y se resbaló por los casilleros cayendo sentada en el suelo, mientras intentaba detener la sangre que seguía saliendo por su boca.

—¿Estás…? —Carlitos aún no podía salir de su shock—, yo… ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Lili soltó un fuerte sollozó que sonó más parecido a un graznido—, no… —sacudió su cabeza y sin decir una palabra más se largó a correr.

—¡Lili! —le llamó Kimi desde el suelo, mirando el lugar por donde Lili había desaparecido—, ¡LILI! —gritó con más fuerzas sin dejar de llorar.

Él no podía quitar su vista del cuerpo de su hermana que aún estaba en el suelo. No podía detener la voz de su hermana en su cabeza diciendo una y otra vez entre sollozos que se encontraba embarazada. Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y dio un paso hacia atrás.

La imagen de su hermana, con la cara roja, los ojos impregnados en lágrimas y el labio partido no hacía otra cosa más que agrandar sus deseos de querer vomitar.

—Carlitos… —sollozó Kimi desde abajo.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

Sin decir una palabra más y pensando que en cualquier momento vomitaría, agarró su mochila que había lanzado al suelo en el momento en que intentó separar a Lili de Kimi y se marchó sin mirar hacia atrás, ignorando los constantes llamados de Kimi hacia él.

Mientras iba avanzando por el pasillo pudo darse cuenta entonces que la mayoría de las puertas que estaban alrededor se comenzaron a abrir, de seguro muchos se preguntaban acerca del escándalo que estaba ocurriendo en los pasillos.

Él no vio a nadie. Siguió caminando directo por el pasillo sin mirar hacia atrás.

*.*.*.*.*

Cuando Tommy salió de su clase se sorprendió al ver el alboroto que los estudiantes estaban haciendo en el pasillo. Parecía que todos hablaban a la vez cuchicheando algo acerca de quizás qué cosa.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a cualquier persona acerca de lo que había pasado cuando de pronto se le acercó Dil con una cara atemorizada que logró que todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaran. Pensó rápidamente en Carlitos y creyó que todo había salido asquerosamente mal con él, sin embargo, decidió esperar a que su hermano le dijese qué pasaba antes de ir corriendo a casa del pelirrojo y preguntarle directamente qué es lo que pasaba.

Cuando Dil se colocó frente de él, supo entonces que sea lo que sea que pasaba había sido algo bastante malo.

—Golpearon a Kimi —fue lo primero que dijo el pelirrojo cuando estuvo delante de él.

Tommy se sorprendía por el hecho de que su hermano fuese tan inteligente como para no irse con rodeos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. De todo lo que se imaginó, jamás pensó en que algo como eso pudo haber sucedido.

—Ryan Miller, lo conoces, mi compañero —Tommy asintió rápidamente, Dil continuó—, dice que escuchó gritos en el pasillo y que cuando fue a ver qué pasó se encontró con Kimi llorando en el suelo, tenía el rostro hinchado y temblaba… La llevaron a la enfermería de…

Y no pudo terminar, porque el peliazul apenas oyó aquello, palideció y corrió sin importarle chocar con todo el estudiantado. Ignoró el llamado de un chico cuando dobló el pasillo y subió las escaleras al trote sin importarle nada.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería abrió la puerta sin golpear y se encontró con que esta estaba vacía. No estaba la enfermera y solo había una cortina que separaba el escritorio de la camilla. Él cerró la puerta tras su espalda y con decisión lo corrió para encontrarse con Kimi recostada en la camilla. Tenía el rostro hinchado y rojizo, sus ojos estaban abiertos y brillosos y miraba un punto en la nada al frente. Su labio tenía un corte bastante feo, sin embargo, ya estaba limpio de cualquier rastro de sangre.

Él tiritó ligeramente y pensó seriamente en que quien fuese que le hizo aquello a la chica lo iba a pagar bastante caro.

—Hey —susurró intentando controlar su voz. Tragó aire profundamente y lo botó, no quería acercársele.

Kimi llevó sus ojos hacia él y una nueva lágrima cayó por sus ojos.

—Hey —susurró con voz rota.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Nada —respondió ella limpiando con extrema cautela la lágrima que había caído por su mejilla—, estoy bien —murmuró con suavidad.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —soltó Tommy sintiéndose de pronto un maldito inútil.

Kimi se veía tan pequeña en la camilla, tan indefensa que le dieron ganas de ir, abrazarla y nunca más alejarla de su cuerpo para que no pudiese salir dañada nunca más. Realmente, quien fuese el que le hizo daño de aquella manera se merecía sin duda todas las penas del infierno.

—Está bien, Tommy —volvió a responder.

—No lo está —soltó él—, alguien te hizo eso y tiene que…

—Déjalo ya, Tommy —sollozó Kimi—, por favor, solo déjalo ya.

Él se sintió completamente desdichado. Sintió ganas de salir corriendo de la enfermería y golpear a la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino, sin embargo, sabía que aquello sería un impulso idiota.

—Bien —susurró Tommy bajando su vista—, pero ya deja de llorar, por favor —rogó.

Ella asintió levemente y se limpió otra vez una lágrima que también había escapado de sus ojos.

—Hey —Tommy se acercó vacilante y acarició suavemente la cabellera de la muchacha—, está bien, incluso con el rostro hinchado sigues siendo bastante guapa —intentó bromear con ella. Kimi se rió ligeramente y aquello le hinchó el pecho de orgullo.

—Perdóname otra vez, Tommy —susurró ella mirándolo fijamente—, he sido una estúpida todo este tiempo.

—Está…

—Deja de decir que está bien porque nada lo está —pidió ella mirándolo con profundidad—, nada lo está, Tommy —susurró y luego tragó aire con fuerzas—, todo está tan jodidamente mal y tú… Aun así…

Él sintió como su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente dentro de su pecho, no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos, aunque por dentro realmente quisiese hacerlo solo por el hecho de que su mirada le estaba quemando las entrañas.

—Quédate conmigo, Tommy —su voz sonó bajito, sin embargo, él pudo oírla.

No dijo nada. No le recriminó el hecho de que las cosas fuesen como ella quisiese, no le dijo nada. Solo le sonrió levemente, pasó por encima de ella sin tocarla y se recostó al lado de la pared. Pasó su brazo por el cuerpo menudo de la muchacha y apegó su nariz al cabello de la chica. Olió con suavidad su aroma a lirio.

La mano de Kimi encontró la suya y entonces entrelazó sus dedos.

Su corazón martilló en su pecho.

*.*.*.*.*

Carlitos llegó al departamento de Clarissa un par de horas más tarde. No se sorprendió al no encontrarla ahí, sin embargo, buscó la llave que la profesora escondía bajo el tapiz y cuando la halló abrió la puerta con tranquilidad.

—¿Hola? —habló con voz gangosa.

Nada.

Se escuchó un eco y él frunció el ceño.

Todo estaba vacío, no había nada en el departamento. Al menos, nada de lo que él recordaba pertenecía a Clarissa.

Los muebles estaban intactos, sin embargo, no estaba el florero que la profesora tanto amaba. Tampoco estaba la alfombra que ella limpiaba tan esmerada siempre.

Su corazón latió dolorosamente con fuerzas dentro de su pecho y sin pensar en algo más corrió hacia la habitación de la mujer. Abrió la puerta con fuerzas y luego comenzó a rebuscar sus cosas en el closet. Pero no había nada.

No estaba su ropa.

Ella se había marchado.

Sonrió ligeramente.

Quizás no lo había hecho y todo aquello era una venganza por haberla expuesto de esa forma aquella noche en la disco.

Se giró y se encontró entonces con un papel blanco perfectamente doblado encima de la cama. Él se acercó dubitativo y lo tomó con las manos tiritonas.

 _Tú puedes con esto. Yo no._

 _Buena suerte._

 _Clarissa._

Esas simples palabras escritas en el papel y entonces él supo lo que sucedía.

Ella se había marchado.

Y se había quedado nuevamente solo.

Ella se fue y no se despidió de él.

¿Qué clase de persona podía hacer eso?

Soltó un sollozó y se llevó una mano a su boca sintiendo como las lágrimas pronto abandonaban sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas.

Definitivamente la suerte lo había abandonado por completo.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a **Limonada** por sus reviews! Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado, aunque me ha quedado un poco largo (8,334 palabras) espero puedas disfrutarlo tanto como yo lo disfruté en escribirlo. _

_Espero les haya gustado para quienes me leen (que yo sé que lo hacen porque Fanfiction te muestra cuánta gente revisa tu historia :P) ASí que muchas gracias a todos. Espero les haya sido de su agrado._

 _La historia ya está poco teniendo su fin._

 _Emilia._


	6. Philli

_disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia en sí tampoco, pertenece al mundo de Skins._

* * *

 _Un segundo_

 _Philli_

* * *

El muchacho le dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo mientras miraba hacia el frente fijamente. No era que fuese un maldito acosador o algo por el estilo, era simplemente el hecho de que le producía cierta curiosidad el hecho de que Kimi fuese a la clínica. Tampoco era como si la hubiese seguido de la casa hacia el lugar, sino que la vio justo en el momento en el que llegó al lugar, él había tenido que ir —por órdenes de su mamá— a buscarle unos exámenes y fue entonces cuando la vio.

Caminaba a pasos seguros y parecía no darse cuenta de la gente a su alrededor. Llevaba una chaqueta bastante holgada y unos pantalones que dejaban mucho a la imaginación, realmente no era para nadas el estilo de Kimi.

Le dio nuevamente una calada a su cigarrillo mientras miraba hacia el frente, esperando que la chica saliera de ese lugar.

No la había visto hace semanas y realmente sentía como si algo importante estuviese faltando en su vida.

Desde que la bomba había explotado —con bomba se refería a Tommy y Kimi—, él no había tenido ningún acercamiento con su amigo, tampoco podría decirlo con Kimi, ya que, la última vez que habló con la chica ambos se encontraban bastante ebrios y no había pasado absolutamente nada. Una parte de él le decía que aquello estaba bien, sin embargo, él extrañaba mucho a la chica.

Cuando fumó por tercera vez de su cigarrillo vio a la chica salir apresurada de la clínica. La vio mirar hacia ambos lados del lugar antes de continuar con su camino, casi como si ella estuviese asegurándose de que nadie conocido la viera salir de la clínica.

Él frunció el ceño, fumó lo último del cigarro que le quedaba, lanzó al suelo la colilla y luego corrió detrás de la chica de hebras azules.

—¡Kimi! —le llamó.

Vio los hombros de la peliazul tensarse, no se giró para hacerle frente, él pasó por su hombro y se colocó delante de ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Phil… —la voz de Kimi salió ahogada. Él supo entonces que la chica realmente no se esperaba encontrarlo ahí por nada del mundo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó enarcando una ceja—, ¿qué hacías en la clínica?

Ella enarcó una ceja y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho. Abrió y cerró su boca variadas veces y luego se movió incomoda en su puesto. Phil torció el gesto y se mantuvo a la espera de alguna respuesta por parte de la chica.

—Eh, bueno, yo… —corrió su vista y miró el suelo—, estaba haciéndome chequeos médicos de rutina —a oídos de Philli aquello no había sonado muy convincente.

Sin embargo, no le importó. Sonrió ligeramente y se llevó ambas manos a su nuca, las dejó descansar ahí y la miró con profundidad. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Siempre se había sorprendido de lo jodidamente profundos que resultaban ser los ojos de Kimi, tenían aquel azul eléctrico tan escondidos que le producían cierta intriga, era como si todo ella fuese un maldito misterio. Como sus ojos.

—¿Quieres ir a beber? —preguntó sonriente—, dicen que ha abierto un nuevo bar cerca de aquí y que regalan cerveza luego de tu quinta compra, ¿quieres ir a dejarlos en banca rota?

Ella apretó sus labios y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta holgada.

—No, gracias —sonrió ligeramente—, no me siento de ánimos para beber —susurró esto último. Philli enarcó ligeramente una ceja.

—Bien —dijo él en un murmullo—, eso sí que es extraño de tu parte. ¿Segura estás bien?

Ella asintió con rapidez.

—Sí, solo, no quiero beber —aseguró—. Bien, Philli, te veo luego —le dio una sonrisa y comenzó a avanzar por la calle. Philli rápidamente agarró el brazo de la chica y la detuvo con suavidad.

La miró fijamente, realmente no sabía qué más hacer, se sentía desesperado, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no hablaba con Kimi, incluso desde que no la veía. Tenía que saber si la chica estaba bien, necesitaba pasar tiempo con ella.

Ella le devolvió una mirada de súplica, casi como si estuviese rogándole que la soltase. Él la ignoró y en un segundo pegó sus labios en los de ella para luego separarse con la misma rapidez con la que había besado sus labios.

Ella se quedó mirándolo aturdida y él le soltó el brazo.

—Lo siento —susurró—, no me aguanté, lo siento.

—Sí, está bien —murmuró ella.

—Es que no te he visto en tanto tiempo y parece ahora mismo como si quisieras arrancar de mí —soltó el muchacho alejándose un paso de ella—. Lo pasábamos bien juntos —prosiguió mirándola profundamente—, sé que la cagué con entrometer sentimientos, pero de un momento a otro no podía detenerlos, perdón, pero no puedes seguir castigándome con tu indiferencia.

—No lo hago —susurró Kimi con suavidad bajando la mirada hacia sus pies—, perdón, yo…

—Está bien —le cortó él sin apartar su vista de ella—. Es solo que no logro entender el porqué nunca fuiste capaz de darme una oportunidad —continuó—, pude haberte hecho tan jodidamente feliz, aún puedo.

—¿Estás ebrio, Phil? —le preguntó Kimi enarcando una ceja.

Él torció el gesto y lo sacudió levemente.

—Solo un poco drogado —aseguró, recordando que para hacer la diligencia de su madre había fumado un cigarrillo de marihuana para no aburrirse en demasía, aunque los efectos habían bajado levemente—, pero solo fumé un poco de hierba. Y eso da igual —agregó rápidamente—, sabes que todo esto te lo estoy diciendo en verdad, Kimi.

—Y tú sabes mi opinión sobre esto —susurró ella mirándolo casi suplicante—. De verdad debo irme, Philli.

—Tienes que dejar de arrancar de mí —masculló con voz dolida—. Sé que soy un idiota y que seguramente estoy a años luz de merecer una chica tan estupenda como tú, pero, solo te pido una maldita oportunidad. Siquiera estoy pidiéndote que volvamos a coger, aunque si quieres hacerlo bienvenido sea —sonrió galán—, solo quiero volver a ser tu amigo.

—Lo sigues siendo Phil —le rebatió.

—Solo no quiero que me sigas viendo con esa mirada lastimosa —pidió él—, no quiero sentirme la víctima de todo esto.

—Creo que todos hicimos todo mal —Kimi lo miró fijamente y luego soltó un profundo suspiro—, intentaré no hacerlo más, ¿bien?

—Bien —sonrió Phil.

—Y creo que también deberías intentar hablarlo con Tommy —añadió la Finster.

El gemelo DeVille hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado al oír el nombre de quien consideraba su amigo. Torció el gesto levemente y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Lo intentaré —masculló, aunque no parecía realmente dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Philli —gruñó ella—, realmente él te extraña muchísimo.

—Sí, bueno, debió haberlo pensado antes de haberse involucrado contigo —habló atropelladamente el castaño.

Kimi se removió incomoda en su puesto. Él la miró fijamente.

—Creo que es injusto que intentes arreglar las cosas conmigo y no con él —susurró la oriental. Phil soltó una risa irónica.

—Quizás sea porque no estoy enamorado de Tommy —soltó con voz obvia—, y de todos modos, ¿por qué te importa tanto?

—Porque son buenos amigos —respondió ella torciendo el gesto—, porque si no fuera por mí seguiríamos todos siendo el mismo grupo de amigos que fuimos desde que teníamos unos malditos pañales.

—Ya no creo que las cosas vuelvan a hacer como antes, Kimi —le aseguró.

—No, tampoco lo creo yo —susurró ella en voz baja, luego tragó saliva y volvió a pegar su vista en los ojos verdosos de Phil—. Debo irme, Philli.

—Bueno —susurró también él mirando hacia abajo.

Kimi le dio una última mirada antes de girarse sobre sus talones y volver a su camino. Él levantó entonces su mirada y vio la espalda de la chica. Torció el gesto ligeramente.

Él no esperaba que la chica le respondiese el beso, o que lo besara de vuelta o que le pidiera ir a coger nuevamente a su casa. No lo hacía, sin embargo, tampoco esperaba el amargo sabor que quedó en su boca luego del beso.

Su corazón latió en su pecho dolorosamente mientras la veía marcharse.

—Kimi —le llamó cuando ella ya iba unos veinte pasos lejos de él.

Ella se giró entonces y ambos se miraron fijamente.

Philli tragó saliva con pesadez.

—¿Sigues follándotelo? —preguntó en un grito, sin importarle que alguien más lo oyese.

Kimi se mojó los labios con su lengua y sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa.

—Quieres seguir haciéndolo, ¿verdad? —le gritó nuevamente—, te conozco —habló un poco más despacio, pero sabía que ella lo había oído.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —le preguntó gritándole de vuelta.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustaría realmente saber si lo prefieres antes que a mí —fue sincero consigo mismo y aunque tenía conocimiento de lo que la chica le diría, no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte pinchazo en su corazón cuando ella le dijo de vuelta, en voz baja, pero audible para él. Lastimosamente.

—Lo amo, Philli.

Pudo jurar escuchar un crujido venir desde dentro de su pecho. Él lo sabía, lo supo en el momento en que vio cómo ambos se miraban. Lo supo incluso en el momento en cuando notó la complicidad que existía entre ambos incluso antes de que él se involucrara con Kimi. Sin embargo, el dolor no fue menor porque él lo supiese. Cuando lo oyó, algo dentro de él se rompió en mil pedazos.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó con voz ahogada, no estaba seguro de si ella lo había oído, puesto que su voz salió mucho más baja de lo que él hubiese querido.

Kimi se encogió de hombros, sin embargo.

—Me gustaría yo también saberlo, Phil —respondió ella—, perdóname.

Entonces se giró y siguió con su camino, dejándolo con el corazón en la boca y completamente devastado.

*.*.*.*.*

El ruidoso lugar no lograba borrar las palabras de la chica de su mente. No sabía cómo detenerlo y tampoco sabía si realmente quería detenerlo, después de todo, aunque no le hubiese gustado haberlo oído nunca, estaba bien que él lo supiera.

A la mierda Kimi, a la mierda Tommy, ellos muy bien se podían ir a la mierda si querían. Aunque a él le gustaría que no fuera así.

Bebió un largo sorbo de su vaso y luego lo dejó de golpe encima del mesón.

Odiaba el hecho de que por culpa de _ella._ Él no pudiese comportarse como realmente era. Muy bien el Philli antes de Kimi podría estar bailando con alguna chica del lugar, besándola o acostándose con ella. Pasándola de maravilla sin importarle realmente nada. Porque a Philli nunca le había importado nada, obviamente, además de su familia, pero su familia siempre estaba jodidamente bien y no había porqué preocuparse por ellos de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera de Lili, que aunque —como él la veía— era una chica bastante frágil, era lo suficientemente lista como para mantenerse ajena a todos los problemas.

Bueno, eso era antes de que a él se le ocurriese involucrar sentimientos con la persona equivocada. Ahora Lili parecía estar siempre metida en todos sus problemas, poniendo su hombro cada vez que él lo necesitase. Y aunque fuese completamente machista, él creía que en su relación de hermanos era él quien debía de cuidar de corazones rotos, no su hermanita.

Dio otro sorbo a su vaso.

—Hey, Philli-kins —saludó Jace, su compañero de clases eterno enamorado justamente de su hermana Lili—, ¿qué haces aquí solo?, ¿dónde están todos tus amigos?

El muchacho suspiró pesadamente.

—Si estás preguntando precisamente por mi hermana Lili, déjame decirte que está con su novio —informó DeVille, no sabía exactamente si su gemela vendría a la fiesta, sin embargo, Jace le caía bien y realmente él no tenía una buena experiencia con las ilusiones amorosas.

—Oh —suspiró el muchacho de cabello oscuro como la noche—, de cualquier manera, ¿dónde están los demás?

Si bien el moreno no era parte de su grupo que conformaba él con sus amigos de cuando tenía pañales, el chico era bastante cercano y a todos ellos parecía caerle realmente bien. Había ido a algunas fiestas con ellos y Trevor —un muchacho de cabello azulado que tenía cierto aire a Tommy y que era ahora su mejor amigo— y el muchacho era tranquilo y siempre estaba dispuesto a pasarlo bien. Obviamente, Jace no era participe de los últimos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido con sus amigos.

Su grupo de amigos se había disuelto y aunque sabía que era medianamente estúpido sentirse así, él creía que todo aquello sin duda había sido su culpa.

—No lo sé, Jace —se encogió de hombros ligeramente y bebió otro sorbo de su bebida—. ¿Y Trevor?

El pelinegro carraspeó.

—No lo sé, quizás con Jessel —comentó.

—¿Quién es Jessel? —preguntó Phil mirando a Jace, si bien él en ese momento lo único que quería era estar solo, se dio cuenta que al menos, por el pequeño rato que ha estado con él se ha olvidado ligeramente de Kimi.

—Su nueva novia —dijo—, haz estado un poco por las nubes, DeVille —sonrió—, ¿alguna chica especial?

El muchacho sintió un ligero pinchazo en el pecho ante aquel comentario. Intentó disimularlo, aunque le dio la sensación de que su compañero lo notó, pues hizo una extraña mueca que luego borró y miró hacia el frente mientras bebía de su cerveza, sin esperar alguna contestación por parte del castaño. Philli lo agradeció y en aquel momento Jace le cayó incluso aún mejor.

—De cualquier manera —habló Jace otra vez—, esta fiesta está siendo realmente una mierda, ¿no crees?

—Oh, Miller —Phil sonrió—, ¿en serio creías que una fiesta de Marie Mclong sería divertida? Mira —él mismo miró a su alrededor—, todos nuestros compañeros más pijos están aquí, es una mierda.

Jace rió divertido.

—Supongo que alcohol gratis es lo único que te amarra a estar aquí, ¿no? —comentó el moreno. Philli asintió sonriente.

Elevó su vaso y lo chocó con la botella de cerveza de su compañero.

—Salud —dijo.

—Salud —respondió Jace y le dio un sorbo a su bebida al igual que él.

Philli siempre se preguntó porqué diablos Lili nunca se había fijado en el moreno, no era para nada gay pensar que su compañero era guapo, de hecho había oído el comentario de muchas chicas que decían que Jace era uno de los chicos más guapos del grado, sin embargo, su hermana siempre pareció pasar de él. Nunca le preguntó y realmente en ese momento sintió curiosidad, después de todo, Jace también era agradable y divertido. ¿Por qué una mujer no querría estar con él? Entendía porque Kimi había preferido a Tommy antes que a él, pero sin duda los chicos con los que su hermana había salido no eran competencias del moreno.

—Hey, mira —Jace hizo un gesto con su cabeza a la puerta, él se giró y se quedó estático en su puesto. Sintió como la sangre recorría más rápido por sus venas—, llegó Tommy, creo que esto se verá más interesante.

Él entonces bebió de un golpe todo su vaso.

*.*.*.*.*

La fiesta de McLong sin duda se distorsionó cuando los primeros ebrios comenzaron a llegar. Luego, de un momento a otro, vio a la china consumir cocaína y todo se volvió descontrol.

Como eran puros compañeros de la escuela —y otros chicos que suponía eran amigos de la dueña de casa—, todo estaba siendo risas, bailoteos, besos y corridas de manos amistosas. Mientras él bailaba con Sara podía notar los ojos del Pickles picándole en la espalda. Jace lo había ido a saludar y él se arrancó en el momento exacto en el que Tommy lo iba a ir a saludar alegando de que quería ir al baño.

La chica bajó en un suave movimiento y él se contoneó con su trago en la mano.

—Hey, Philli —sonrió Sara, llevando su mano a sus risos teñidos de verde—, te dejare besarme si me consigues algo de droga —le dijo.

Philli rió divertido.

—¿Qué tal si solo me besas?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Bien —respondió y se estiró para capturar los labios del castaño en un beso salvaje, cuando se separó con una sonrisa en sus finos labios, le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos—, besas bien, DeVille, pero te advierto que el sexo sí que no te lo daré gratis.

Y ambos rieron. Porque él sabía que ella bromeaba, y porque ella realmente le daría sexo al finalizar la noche.

—Iré a buscar más trago, ¿quieres un poco? —le preguntó el castaño mirándola directamente. Ella asintió.

Él se marchó, dejándola bailándola en medio de la pista.

Sara —su compañera en historia— era bastante linda. _Pero no era Kimi_.

Quiso golpearse.

Se acercó a la mesa en donde había varias botellas repartidas, comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas que habían encima, intentando encontrar alguna que tuviese algo de contenido para poder armarse un trago para él y otro para la chica.

Estaba tan al pendiente de encontrar licor que había olvidado por unos minutos que Tommy se encontraba también en la fiesta.

—Hola —escuchó la voz a su espalda y se golpeó mentalmente.

No se giró para ver al muchacho de pelo azul, siguió rebuscando en la mesa apretando fuertemente el vaso en una de sus manos.

—Hola —saludó con voz mordaz. Su madre siempre le enseñó que el saludo no se le quitaba ni a su peor enemigo.

—Philli —Tommy suspiró, genial, odiaba el hecho de que Tommy siempre fuese al maldito grano siempre—, necesitamos hablar.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sin mirarlo aún, en ese momento encontró una botella media llena y la escondió bajo el brazo, se dispuso a buscar alguna bebida para combinar.

—Sabes que sí —respondió él intentando buscar su mirada, Philli la apartó—, necesito que me perdones, o al menos saber que en algún momento podrás hacerlo.

—¿Para qué?

—Somos amigos, Phil…

Él entonces elevó la cara y miró al muchacho directamente sus ojos castaño. Él pudo sentir como el verde y el café colisionaron de una manera no sana.

—Sí, creo que olvidaste ese pequeño detalle cuando te enrollaste con mi chica —le acusó mirándolo con intensidad.

Tommy entonces lo miró con cierto dolor en sus ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Siento mucho haberlo hecho —susurró.

—Sí, yo también —aseguró él y volvió a mirar a la mesa—, ahora que ya te disculpaste puedes ir corriendo a sus malditos brazos y coger en donde se les plazca.

—Ya no lo hacemos más, Phil —Tommy torció el gesto—, de hecho no he visto a Kimi en semanas —agregó.

—Yo la vi ayer —volteó su mirada fiera a él, entrecerró los ojos y soltó con rabia—, y me pidió que hablase contigo —sonrió torcidamente—. Realmente Tommy, nunca pensé en competir contigo, sé que soy una mierda a tu lado y que cualquier chica con dos dedos de frentes te preferiría a ti en vez de a mí —dijo—, pero por una maldita vez quería hacer las cosas bien con alguien y entonces apareciste tú.

Lo miró fijamente con una punzada de dolor en su pecho.

—Maldita sea, Tommy, te llevaste a la única chica que realmente me ha importado en mi vida.

—Ella te quiere —aseguró Tommy.

Philli asintió.

—Lo sé —sonrió y dijo entonces con la cara seria—, pero te quiere más a ti.

Él pareció sorprenderse ante sus palabras y Philli sintió un asqueroso dolor dentro de su pecho.

—¿No te lo dijo? —preguntó entonces enarcando una ceja—, eres el puto ganador, Thomas —soltó—, serías un imbécil si no la amas como ella lo hace.

Por el gesto de Tommy pudo darse cuenta que él tenía razón, de igual manera era jodidamente obvio, tan obvio que le daban nauseas.

Tommy Pickles amaba a Kimi. Y ella lo amaba a él.

—Ahora escápense del maldito país y tengan mil hijos —dijo para finalizar la conversación. Miró a Tommy por última vez y se giró para volver a Sara.

Bebió un largo sorbo de la botella que tenía bajo el brazo y luego siguió su camino en busca de Sara. La tomaría por la cintura, la acercaría a su cuerpo y luego la besaría, la besaría hasta que ella quisiese tener sexo con él. Debía liberar tensiones, sentía todo su cuerpo casi acalambrado y un maldito calor recorrerle sus venas.

Pero su maldita suerte empeoraba cada vez más.

Sara bailaba sensualmente mientras otro desgraciado que él no había visto nunca manoseaba sus caderas como si fuesen de él. De un momento a otro no era Sara con ese desconocido.

Eran Kimi y Tommy.

Bailaban mirándose a los malditos ojos, ambos parecían estar perdidos en la mirada del otro, ella con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y él con sus manos en su cintura. Sonreían felices, enamorados, ella se inclinaba para alcanzar sus labios y entonces él no pudo aguantarlo más.

Caminó raudo y veloz hacia la pareja, tomó a Tommy bruscamente del brazo, separándolo de Kimi y entonces estampó su puño en la cara perfecta del chico. Y no pudo detenerse ahí. El demonio dentro de él se escapó y lo único que pudo ver fue rojo.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

—¡Maldito —golpe— hijo— golpe— de puta! —golpeó con fuerza la mandíbula del chico.

—¡PHILLI BASTA! —oyó un grito, pero no era la voz de Kimi—, ¡LO VAS A MATAR!

Sintió muchas manos tomar sus brazos y él se removió, sin embargo, de un momento a otro abrió sus ojos y la persona bajo de él no era Tommy. Era un chico que nunca en su vida había visto. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, el muchacho tenía el maldito rostro desfigurado y bañado en sangre, estaba tirado en el suelo y parecía estar completamente inconsciente.

—¡LLAMEN A UNA MALDITA AMBULANCIA! —alguien gritó entre la multitud, la música entonces se detuvo y él pudo sentir un centenar de ojos puestos encima de él.

Su respiración era agitada, miró tembloroso por entre la multitud y vio puras caras, caras llenas de miedo, otras de desprecio. No resistió más y vomitó en ese mismo lugar, aun lado del cuerpo del muchacho a quien sin ninguna excusa había golpeado.

*.*.*.*.*

—Phillip Richard Bill DeVille —la voz de la jueza retumbó entre sus oídos, en ese momento lo único que podía sentir era un maldito pito en su oído. ¿En qué momento todo se fue a la real mierda? Su vida siempre había sido una basura, pero nunca creyó que llegaría a tal nivel—. Su audiencia por violencia injustificada contra el menor Steve Louis Jensen se realizará el día cinco del siguiente mes, por mientras y por órdenes del tercer juzgado del condado tendrá reclusión nocturna desde las siete de la tarde hasta las seis de la madrugada en su domicilio, además de una orden de alejamiento hacia el menor Steve Louis Jensen. Queda su sesión entonces para el cinco de mayo a las quince horas.

El castaño entonces llevó sus ojos brillantes hacia donde se encontraba sus padres con su hermana. Su mamá tenía una mirada dura y que podía evidenciar a kilómetros la profunda decepción que le provocaba el hecho de que su hijo de diecisiete años estaba teniendo una reclusión en su propia casa por una jueza del condado. Mientras tanto su padre parecía estar al punto del colapso.

Suspiró.

Luego de media hora de espera pudo al fin salir del lugar con un maldito aparato que hacía cada cierto tiempo _bip_ amarrado en su tobillo.

Cuando toda la familia DeVille subió al auto, Philli supo que su infierno comenzaría.

—El mismísimo infierno, Phillip —gruñó su madre cuando se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, Phil vio a su padre saltar en el asiento del piloto.

Él bajó su vista. Sabía que se merecía cada regaño por parte de sus padres, sin embargo, realmente él no estaba de humor para recibir ningún regaño.

—Lo siento —bufó.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó su madre volteándose, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—, ¿realmente lo sientes? Pues bien, noticia de último minuto, Phillip, sentirlo no te hará cambiar nada.

—¿Qué más quieres que haga? —preguntó con la mandíbula apretada.

—¡Pues no lo sé, maldición!, ¡dímelo tú!

—Estoy arrepentido, mamá —susurró él con voz cansada.

Su madre suspiró también en el momento en el que se volteaba para mirar hacia el frente, Philli sintió la mano de su hermana entrelazarse con la de él. Elevó la vista y la pegó en los ojos pardos de Lili, ella le sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo sé —susurró su madre—, tienes hasta las siete de la tarde para ir a la casa de ese niño a quien golpeaste.

Philli torció el gesto.

—Tengo orden de alejamiento, mamá —gruñó el chico.

—Entonces tendrás que gritarle tus disculpas cuatro metros alejado de él.

Su madre tenía razón. Se encontraba en el mismísimo infierno.

*.*.*.*.*

Sin duda lo peor de todo lo que había pasado aquella noche era que se encontraba la mayoría de sus compañeros de grado en la fiesta, y todos fueron testigos de lo que pasó aquel día con la víctima de su rabia contenida. Era un rubio amigo de McLong —la dueña de casa— quien sufrió las consecuencias de sus actos.

Y él se arrepentía. Por todos los cielos que lo hacía.

Había preferido no asistir a la escuela aquel día pero su madre —casi como parte del castigo— lo había levantado y le había ido a dejar en la puerta de la escuela junto con su hermana Lili.

Cuando se bajaron del auto de Betty. Philli se quedó de pie mirando hacia el frente. De pronto una vergüenza plena le llenó el pecho y se sintió estúpido al ir con pantalones cortos a la escuela, ya que, se lograba divisar el maldito aparato con la lucecita verde parpadeante amarrado en su tobillo.

Tomó aire y llenó sus pulmones.

—Está bien, Philli —susurró Lili a su lado y entrelazó los dedos con él—, no pasará nada.

El castaño no le dio siquiera una mirada, solo asintió y con la mano de su hermana manteniéndolo firmemente agarrado entraron a la escuela.

Claro que el apoyo de su hermana duró hasta que llegaron a la puerta y esta se encontró con su novio John, quien mantenía sus manos metidas en la chaqueta de rugbista y esperaba a la gemela DeVille con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Lili soltó la mano de su hermano y corrió a los brazos del muchacho para besarlo fugazmente.

Phil torció ligeramente el labio. No sabía porqué pero de todos los novios que Lili ha tenido, este ha sido el que menos bien le ha caído.

—Hey, Phillip, ¿qué tal todo? —preguntó el jugador con una sonrisa bonita en su rostro aristócrata.

—Oh, de maravilla Cooper —sonrió DeVille y elevó su tobillo para mostrar el aparato—, ¿te gusta mi nuevo accesorio?

El rubio torció su rostro en una mueca de descontento y luego fingió una sorpresa. Philli vio la cara de molestia de su hermana y suspiró levemente.

—Nos vemos después, Lil —y entró a la escuela sin decir una palabra más.

Quizás el odio a Cooper aumentó cuando notó que su hermana parecía estar esquivándolo. Hace más de dos semanas que ella no hablaba con él como siempre lo hacía y parecía no estar presente nunca en casa. O en alguna fiesta concurrida, parecía ser que John la estaba robando de su vida y aquello lo único que hacía era sentirse más y más solo. Y un perdedor. Porque incluso su hermana se alejaba de él tal y como lo hacía Kimi.

Caminó por los pasillos intentando no llamar la atención, aunque siempre con la frente en alto y sin mirar a ninguna persona. El aparato en su tobillo sonó un segundo y luego sintió la mirada de la mayoría de la escuela puesta en él.

Intentó ignorar cada uno de esos ojos y avanzó por el pasillo hasta su casillero.

Cuando llegó pudo darse cuenta que estaba Carlitos en su propio casillero rebuscando algo con mirada cansada y triste. Tampoco había hablado con su amigo pelirrojo de hace un tiempo, supo que el muchacho había sido suspendido por una semana y cuando volvió ya ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos y parecía estar más solitario que nunca, tampoco parecía hablar con Tommy y aquello realmente le hizo sentir mal.

Se acercó a su amigo con una fingida sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué hay, Carlitos? —preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

El muchacho apenas le dio una mirada.

—Hola, Phil —susurró con suavidad volviendo a revolver cosas dentro de su casillero.

El castaño intentó pasar por alto el hecho de que el chico realmente no parecía muy cómodo con su presencia. Amplió aún más su sonrisa y se apoyó en el casillero de al lado, buscando la mirada celestina del pelirrojo.

Carraspeó.

—¿Qué clase te toca ahora?

—Matemáticas —murmuró guardando una cantidad de lápices dentro de su mochila.

—¿Y qué harás después de clases? —preguntó.

—Debo estudiar para los exámenes —aseguró.

—Bueno, mi buen amigo, te tengo un mejor panorama —le dijo, se giró ligeramente para poder abrir su casillero mientras seguía hablando con su amigo—, tú y yo, como los viejos tiempos, vamos a beber una cerveza bien helada, ¿qué te parece?

—Joder, Philli, no —masculló Carlitos—, tengo que estudiar, de verdad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Philli mirando el perfil respingón de su amigo—, eres un maldito genio, Carlos, puedes sacar diez en todas las materias sin abrir ningún puto cuaderno.

—No estoy de ánimo —respondió cortante y cerró su casillero—. Nos veremos por ahí, Phil.

—¿Lo haremos? —preguntó Philli alejándose de su casillero y colocándose rápidamente delante de su amigo para encararlo—, ¿realmente lo haremos o lo dices para no quedar como un maldito descortés?

—No estoy de ánimo, Philli, déjame ir ya…

—¡Pero qué mierda le pasa a toda la gente conmigo! —gruñó el muchacho—, ¿quieres que pase por el maldito pasillo y no te salude para no incomodarte nunca más? ¡Bien!, ¡váyanse todos a la misma mierda!

—Philli —susurró Carlitos.

El muchacho se acercó a su casillero y con rabia comenzó a golpear la puerta del mismo provocando un ruido que llenó el pasillo y atrajo muchas miradas de la población escolar.

*.*.*.*.*

—Te diré, Phil —habló su abogado Blood con voz cansada.

El castaño pudo adivinar que el maldito hombre tenía una resaca que le podía el culo. Rodó los ojos. Realmente él sabía que su familia no tendría el dinero para costearse un mejor abogado, así que tuvieron que reutilizar el abogado que uso su madre cuando la sorprendieron robando en una tienda de artículos electrónicos hace unos años atrás. Era un abogado asqueroso, pero que, sin embargo, se hizo bastante amigo de la familia después de eso.

—No tienes salvación.

Philli se encaramó en su puesto y elevó una ceja.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—, solo lo golpeé.

—Sí, lo golpeaste hasta dejarlo inconsciente y luego, ¿qué hiciste? —enarcó una ceja y luego escupió el rostro de Phil con saliva que saltó de su boca—, ¡arrancaste!

—¿Y qué iba a hacer?

—Quedarte ahí —dijo— pero bueno, además tienes otras causas en tu contra, como multas por portar drogas duras y por beber en la vía pública. Esas causales pesan en tu contra, Philli.

—¿Y si me declaro inocente? —preguntó.

Blood bufó.

—Tienes a más de setenta testigos en tu contra, eso solo servirá para hundir aún más tu pequeño bote de mierda —respondió.

—Eres, sin duda, el abogado más asqueroso del maldito condado —aseguró Philli echándose en el respaldo de la silla—. Así que, ¿cuál será mi sentencia?

—Hay dos posibilidades, Phillip —le dijo el hombre de bigote estrafalario—, una, puedes tener prisión preventiva —elevó un dedo junto con sus palabras—, y otra —elevó otro dedo—, reclusión domiciliaria.

Philli apretó sus ojos.

Puto infierno.

—Declarándote culpable y comportándote con esta maldita reclusión tendrás al menos una condena más baja y flexible, así que te aconsejo que dejes toda esa mierda de chico rebelde y saliendo de aquí te marches a tu casa —le aconsejó el hombre.

El castaño se levantó de la silla, le dio una mirada a su abogado y este sonrió mostrando sus dientes amarillos.

—No sé porqué le caíste tan bien a mamá —susurró Phil—, eres realmente una mierda.

—Sí, sí —aseguró el hombre—, pero soy la única mierda dispuesta a ayudarte, así que no te quejes.

—Y por eso te quiero, William.

—No seas homosexual.

Philli se rió y entonces salió de la oficina del hombre.

*.*.*.*.*

Cuando llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta suspiró con alivio al ver que la lucecita verde parpadeante seguía siendo verde. Había llegado justamente a la hora.

Se apegó a la puerta de madera y soltó otro suspiro que le salió desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Se acercó por el pasillo hacia la cocina, dispuesto a comer algo cuando se dio cuenta que la casa no estaba completamente sola, estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para entrar cuando oyó la voz de Lili sonar quebradiza. Enarcó una ceja y apegó su oreja a la puerta.

—Mierda, Carlitos —habló Lili y pudo jurar que oyó un sollozo—, solo no le digas.

—Esto está matándome, Lil —oyó a su amigo hablar—. No lo viste hoy, tenía una mirada de desprecio que me hace sentirme tan jodidamente mal —bajó un poco la voz y Phil se acercó aún más a la puerta.

—No lo está pasando muy bien en este momento como para que…

—¡Dios, lo sé! —masculló el pelirrojo—, es decir, esta mañana no tenía idea, pero cuando me enteré vine de inmediato para verlo.

—Pues ya vez que no está.

—¿Por qué te da tanto miedo que se entere? —preguntó.

—Porque es mi maldito hermano y lo conozco como la palma de mi mano —respondió Lil de inmediato—, ¿acaso no sabes lo que haría si se enterase?

—No podremos ocultarse por mucho…

—No —susurró Lili—, pero por ahora es mejor que no sepa —aseguró.

Él frunció el ceño e iba a entrar cuando su hermana volvió a hablar.

—¿Cómo está Kimi? —preguntó y él se quedó en su sitio. ¿Acaso lo que ellos no querían que él supiera se trataba de Kimi?

—No lo sé —susurró—, no la he visto en un par de días.

—Vives con ella —alegó la castaña.

—Bueno, sí —respondió él—, pero no he pasado mucho tiempo en casa y ella tampoco, le ha dicho a papá que está en la casa de una compañera estudiando para los exámenes finales.

—Pero si no va a clases —aseguró Lili.

—Es su excusa…

Y Philli no aguantó más.

Entró a la cocina con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada penetrante que congeló en sus puestos tanto a Lili como a Carlitos. Ambos lo miraron con los ojos tan abiertos que Philli se hubiese reído de no ser porque se sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

—Hey, ¿por qué esas caras? —preguntó el castaño elevando una ceja y paseando su mirada desde su amigo hasta su hermana—, ¿algo que deban decirme?

Carlitos pegó sus ojos celestes en el rostro de Lili con urgencia, sabía que sin duda él sería la persona más fácil para que le diga, después de todo, el pelirrojo era un pésimo mentiroso.

Su hermana fue la que habló.

—¿Qué oíste?

—Supongo que lo suficiente como para saber que ambos están ocultándome información sobre Kimi, ¿o me equivoco? —intentó mantener la mirada dura, aunque por un momento creyó que se caería su faceta de "no me importa una mierda".

—No es nada —Lili fingió una sonrisa.

—¿Ella y Tommy ya están oficialmente juntos? —preguntó Phil cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—No —respondió su hermana mirándolo fijamente.

—Porque ya me importa una mierda —aseguró—, sé que se aman y todo ese rollo, así que está bien para mí.

—Eso es bueno —susurró su hermana bajando su vista.

Ninguno de sus amigos le creyó.

Él suspiró.

—No haré ninguna idiotez —prometió él—, pero tienen que decirme —pidió—. No quiero que lo que sea que están guardando los aleje más de mí, si es que era eso los que los mantenía distanciados.

—Phil —gruñó Lil—, por favor, solo…

—Dilo de una puta vez, Lilian —masculló Phil.

—Está embarazada.

No fue Lili quien lo dijo. La voz de Carlitos resonó en su cabeza, lo miró con violencia y se dio cuenta por su mirada acuosa que no estaba mintiendo, que estaba diciéndole la verdad y que no era una maldita trampa.

—¿Qué? —rió sin querer hacerlo en verdad.

—¡Carlitos! —gritó Lili entonces y pegó sus ojos pardos en él con rapidez—. Philli…

—¿Ella…? —bajó su vista y pestañeó variadas veces para poder borrar sus lágrimas—, ¿lo está? —preguntó y miró a su hermana que se estaba acercando lentamente a él.

Lili detuvo sus pasos hacia él y lo miró fijamente. Su labio pareció temblar ligeramente y luego asintió con una lentitud que le produjo nauseas.

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros y trago saliva pesadamente—, debo ir a mi cuarto, mamá se enojará conmigo si no ve que estoy ahí.

—Phil…

—Gracias por venirme a ver, Carlitos —sin decir nada más se giró y le dio la espalda a sus amigos. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos con rapidez, sin querer que ninguno de los dos lo siguieran y luego se encerró en su cuarto.

De pronto se le había quitado el hambre.

Apretó los puños con fuerzas y luego cerró los ojos. Las manos le llegaron a doler y sintió como las uñas se le enterraban en la palma de sus manos, sus ojos hicieron lágrimas y no pudo evitar detenerlas.

Sollozó y caminó hasta su cama hasta sentarse en ella.

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y comenzó a revisar la galería de fotos, topándose de inmediato con los ojos azul profundos de Kimi mirando a la cámara.

Aquella fotografía la había sacado de su Facebook sin poder evitarlo y es que la chica lucía tan singularmente bella en esa que el no tenerla para su disguste personal sería una estupidez de su parte. Con un sollozo ahogado apretó el basurero que estaba en la esquina superior y luego aceptó, eliminándola de su teléfono.

Luego se encontró con otra. Una más privada que le sacó una vez luego de que hayan terminado de tener sexo, ella se había reído de un chiste que él había dicho acerca de sus senos, luego, ella se tapó con sus manos divertida y él rápidamente capturó aquel momento con su teléfono.

Una lágrima cayó por su nariz y él sorbió.

 _¿Seguro quieres eliminar esta fotografía?_

Aceptó.

Ojalá fuese tan fácil también eliminar personas de tu vida, tal y como lo era fácil de borrar del teléfono celular.

*.*.*.*.*

Caminó con las manos en su bolsillo por la vereda. Se sorprendió ante las casas gigantes que rodeaban toda la cuadra. Realmente, nunca había imaginado que existiesen realmente casa como de ese tipo.

Se maldijo internamente cuando se dio cuenta que había golpeado a un maldito hijo de puta adinerado.

Cuando llegó a la reja de la enorme casa, solo tuvo que empujar para poder entrar y caminó por el gran y adornado jardín hasta llegar a la puerta y tocar dos veces el timbre.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó la empleada de la casa vestida con el típico traje.

 _Qué originalidad,_ pensó Philli y luego sonrió.

—Eh, hola, señorita —saludó con una mirada coqueta—, ¿se encontrará Steve por ahí? —preguntó.

La mujer no hizo nada más además de darle una mirada de pies a cabeza para girarse y gritar hacia dentro el nombre del muchacho, quien no demoró en aparecer en la puerta.

Phil se sorprendió al ver el rostro aún hinchado del chico a pesar de que ya habían pasado cinco días del _accidente_ , también tenía un parche en su nariz y debajo de sus ojos aún estaba completamente morado.

Phil se removió incomodo en su puesto y el muchacho de cabello rubio no oculto una mueca de sorpresa al ver al chico de pie justo fuera de su casa.

—Steve, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres? —soltó mordaz el chico colocando su mejor mueca de desagrado, Philli se remojó los labios con suavidad.

—Yo solo… Eh —lo miró directamente a los ojos y soltó con toda la sinceridad reunida—, lo siento, siento lo de… Bueno —se encogió de hombros—, siento haberte golpeado de esa manera, sé que no te lo merecías y que yo… Perdón.

—Jódete —escupió el chico.

—Mira —Phil lo miró directamente—, sé que me equivoqué, joder, realmente lo lamento, ¿por qué no quitas la denuncia y arreglamos esto de la manera más sensata posible?

El muchacho sonrió altivo y luego dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Espero que te pudras en la cárcel, maldito —soltó—, y que te violen tanto que no puedas sentarse en todo un año.

Y sin decir nada más el muchacho se giró y cerró la puerta tan fuerte que Philli sintió la tierra retumbar.

*.*.*.*.*

Cuando llegó a la casa sintió la soledad invadir cada uno de sus poros, se sintió más solo que nunca y tuvo el impulso de volver a salir e irse a emborrachar por algún lugar, sin embargo, descartó inmediatamente aquella idea.

Debía de comportarse, él realmente no quería ir a parar a la maldita cárcel. No estaba preparado para eso.

Subió a su cuarto rápidamente y entró sintiéndose el ser más repugnante del mundo, sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta se sintió completamente congelado en el lugar. De pronto todo se movió en su mundo y sintió que la respiración se le cortó en el preciso momento en el que vio a Kimi Finster sentada en su cama.

Tenía su cabello amarrado en una coleta con algunos mechones que le caían por el rostro. Sus ojos se notaban cansados y parecía bastante nerviosa de estar ahí. El muchacho llevó sus ojos verdes directamente hacia el estómago de la chica, si bien no podía divisar ningún aumento de volumen, podía notar como su cuerpo estaba cambiando y que ella también parecía haber cambiado.

Tenía un suéter bastante holgado puesto y movía sus dedos a medio pintar bastante nerviosa.

—Hey —le saludó Philli entrando a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta a su espalda—, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin quitarle la vista.

—Supe lo que te pasó —susurró ella—, solo quería ver si estabas bien.

—Pues lo estoy —elevó las manos—, ya ves, estoy completo.

Kimi corrió su vista.

—Bien, sí —se levantó de la cama.

—Sé que estás embarazada —le soltó rápidamente—, obviamente el bebé no es mío.

Kimi pareció shockeada ante aquello y se removió en su puesto incomoda. Philli pudo notar que ella llevó una mano a su estómago intentando disimular. Sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho.

—¿Y qué harás? —preguntó con suavidad metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

—No lo sé —respondió ella con voz ronca.

—Por eso estuviste en la clínica ese día —sacó él por conclusión—. ¿Puedo saber cuánto tiempo tienes?

Kimi se encogió de hombros, no lo miraba a los ojos y aquello le frustraba levemente.

—Tres meses o algo así —susurró con voz baja.

—¿Vas a mantenerlo? —preguntó con suavidad intentando encontrar su mirada, Kimi se encogió de hombros.

—No he pensado en un aborto —aseguró—, si eso es lo que quieres decir.

—Ah, bueno. Tommy debe estar feliz, entonces —agregó él.

Kimi lo miró fijamente.

—Él no lo sabe, Philli —masculló la chica.

Philli sintió la piel colocársele de gallina.

—Deberías de decírselo —corrió él esta vez su vista, no podía mantener los ojos en la chica que había roto su corazón. Él realmente quería salir corriendo de ahí, sin embargo, sabía que no podía arrancar—, a mí me gustaría saberlo antes de que naciera.

—Tengo miedo, Philli —habló ella con voz ahogada, él nuevamente elevó la mirada y pegó sus ojos en el rostro asustado de la chica. Podía palmar el terror de ella en el aire, se sintió ligeramente molesto por tener compasión por la chica.

—Él te ama —aseguró él.

—Lo sé —respondió ella—, y a ti también…

Philli soltó una risa amarga.

—¿Cuál es el problema con ustedes dos de decirme lo mismo? —preguntó—. Escucha, Kimi, te amo, realmente lo hago, eres la única y no tienes puta idea de lo que esto me hace sentir.

—Perdóname por hacerte esto, Philli, yo nunca quise hacerlo, realmente —la muchacha bajó la vista.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo él—, ahora, creo que tienes que irte, Kimi —susurró él.

—Lo haré —caminó hacia la puerta, él se hizo un lado y ella entonces tomó la perilla entre sus manos—, solo quiero que estés bien, Philli.

—Escucha —Phil la detuvo—, el cinco de mayo tendré mi audiencia —susurró—, si hablas con Tommy… Me gustaría que estuviesen ahí, todos…

Pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Kimi.

—Lo haré —respondió y añadió rápidamente—, pero deberías decírselo tú, supongo que hay más garantía que tú lo vieses antes que yo.

Philli asintió y Kimi salió de la habitación.

Maldita sea ella y su olor a lirias que deja impregnado en su cuarto.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo se durmió, tampoco sabe bien porqué despertó o qué fue lo que lo despertó. Cuando tomó su teléfono celular pudo darse cuenta de que eran las tres de la madrugada y que la luz del pasillo estaba encendida.

Sin saber muy bien el porqué lo hizo se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia donde estaba la luz, frunció el ceño producto al golpe de luz y se dio cuenta de los constantes sollozos que provenían del cuarto de su hermana.

Sintió la bilis quemarle la boca del estómago y sintiendo su pulso acelerarse en su cuerpo se acercó rápidamente al cuarto de su hermana.

Empujó la puerta y la vio. Estaba sentada en el suelo a un lado de la cama, tenía sus piernas cercas de su pecho y se abrazaba a sí misma, él no pudo verle bien la cara pero pudo oír su llanto, se acercó con el ceño fruncido y el corazón palpitándole en el oído.

—Hey, Lils —su voz salió ronca—, ¿qué está mal?

Los hombros de su hermana se sacudieron y entonces elevó su vista.

El corazón de Philli se congeló en su pecho.

La mejilla de Lili estaba roja y palpitante, tenía una mano marcada y él sintió como fuego comenzaba a recorrer por sus venas.

—¿Quién fue? —la mandíbula de Philli se tensó.

Lili se levantó del suelo rápidamente y se removió en su puesto.

—Perdón, yo… No quise levantarte —susurró con voz gangosa.

—¡Quién fue! —rugió sin importarle las altas horas de la noche.

El labio de Lili tembló.

—Yo solo bailé con otro chico —sollozó— y John nos vio y se molestó tanto y… —Y No tuvo que decir más.

Y Philli se cegó.

Sin importarle nada corrió hacia su cuarto, se calzó con unos pantalones de buzo, se puso las zapatillas una camiseta y una casaca, sintió las manos de Lili detenerlo antes de que el bajase por las escaleras, pero la removió y cuando salió de la casa a pasos rápidos oyó el grito de su madre provenir desde atrás.

No le importó nada.

Había sacado las llaves del auto de su padre y se metió arriba. Vio a su mamá correr en pijama por la calzada y él aceleró.

Salió disparado calle arriba con el constante _pipipipi_ que hacía el aparato en su tobillo con la luz —ahora— rojiza palpitante.

*.*.*.*.*

Sabía de sobras dónde iba a encontrar a John.

Sabía que ese imbécil era un maldito hipócrita, si bien no iba a discos y esas cosas en las que él mismo llamaba como antros, sabía que muy bien podía encontrarlo jugando pool en algún bar cerca. No bebía alcohol pero era un maldito ludópata.

Se maldijo internamente el hecho de no haber advertido a Lili acerca de ese maldito matón.

Se estacionó con rudeza fuera de la calzada de aquel bar y entró con rapidez por la puerta.

—¡Philli! —la voz de Jace le llamó desde la entrada, pero él lo ignoró y fue directo hacia donde estaba el chico riendo con uno de sus malditos amigos.

—¿Phillip? —preguntó John cuando lo vio y entonces ¡pum! Phill estampó su puño en la mandíbula del hijo de puta.

—¡Nunca en tu perra vida te atrevas a tocar de nuevo a mi hermana Cooper! —gritó Philli y le pateó el costado en el suelo.

—¡Phil! —gritó Jace detrás de él y lo alejó con pesadez—, ¡detente Phil o irás a la maldita cárcel!

—¡Me importa una mierda la cárcel, este hijo de puta le puso una mano encima a mi hermana! —gruñó Philli soltándose del moreno y lanzándose encima de Cooper de nuevo.

El castaño entonces sintió otras manos meterse y luego, todo se volvió un descontrol. Sintió unos puños golpearse en su cara pero a él no le importó, siguió buscando el rostro bonito de John para masacrarlo, sin embargo, entre medio del revuelo se le perdió.

Unas manos gigantes entonces lo tomaron de la camiseta y lo lanzaron hacia afuera y entonces pudo ver como Jace golpeaba sin miramientos a John, otro grandulón se acercó al chico y los separó tomando a Jace del tronco y llevándoselo detrás de él.

Lo lanzaron por la puerta y él cayó a tierra. Escupió sangre y luego golpeó el suelo.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gruñó—, lo voy a matar.

Entonces Jace cayó a su lado.

—No te preocupes —masculló limpiándose un hilito de sangre que caía por su boca—, no volverá a acercarse a tu hermana ni a ninguna chica por un largo tiempo.

Philli sonrió e hizo una mueca al sentir dolor en su mandíbula.

—Lili realmente está loca si no se fija en ti —susurró el castaño sin evitar la mueca de dolor, maldito chico que lo golpeó, tenía la mano dura.

—Y Kimi también —aseguró el moreno.

Phil lo miró entonces sin poder evitar un pinchazo de dolor en su pecho.

—Nah —masculló—, supongo que ella hizo una grandiosa elección.

—Eres un gran tipo, Philli —Jace lo miró y él sintió su corazón estrujarse en su pecho—, te mereces a una chica asombrosa, en serio.

—Lo dices porque te quieres ligar a mi hermana —masculló el DeVille.

—Quizás sea cierto —aseguró el moreno y sonrió divertido—, pero créeme que nadie arriesgaría cárcel por ir a golpear al tipo que dañó a un ser querido.

—Sí, quizás sea verdad…

—Ahora, lárgate de aquí, Phil, si llegan los polis estarás muerto.

Y no le tuvieron que decir dos veces para largarse del lugar.

*.*.*.*.*.*

—Hey, abogado Blood.

—Púdrete, Phillip —masculló el abogado mirando al chico y a la chapa rota de su oficina—, me debes arreglar esto, maldito cabrón.

—No creo que un abogado deba utilizar ese lenguaje con su cliente —susurró Philli sentado en la silla mirando fijamente al hombre.

—Tus padres te han buscado toda la noche y tú estás aquí, ¿sabes qué más? Estás condenado, ya todos saben que has pasado la noche afuera —Blood dejó su maleta en la silla y juntó la puerta. Rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en su sitio, en frente de Phil—, no te lo perdonará la jueza.

—Eres mi maldito abogado, Will, tienes que hacer algo para que eso no ocurra —pidió el castaño.

—¿Sabes qué Philli? —se irguió en el escritorio para mirarlo de más de cerca—, te mereces tu maldita condena.

—¿Lo hago? —Phil enarcó una ceja—, por favor, no seas hipócrita, sé que has golpeado a miles de imbéciles…

—¡Pero no de manera idiota como tú, pedazo de mierda!

—¡Se lo merecía! —gritó Phil levantándose del asiento.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿y tú quién te crees? El juez de las golpizas —se burló el abogado.

—¡Ese hijo de puta sabe que es mejor que yo! —Phil golpeó con fuerzas el escritorio, el abogado ni se inmutó—. ¿Por qué todo el puto mundo se cree mejor que yo? ¡Maldita sea que es verdad! —los ojos de Phil se abnegaron en lágrimas—, ¡maldita sea que todo el mundo lo sabe! —sollozó—, soy una maldita mierda y todos lo saben.

—¡Grandioso, Philli, en algo que estamos de acuerdo! —gritó el abogado—, ¿qué más entonces?, ¿por eso lo golpeaste?, ¿sabías simplemente que él era mejor que tú?

—Lo golpee porque estaba ahí —aseguró Phil y sonrió torcidamente—, ¡lo golpeé porque ese maldito imbécil en ese momento era Tommy!, ¡y porque él se llevó la única cosa buena que me había pasado en mi maldita vida!

—Oh, pobre Philli —soltó con burla.

—¿Qué sabes tú, Blood? —Philli sorbió por la nariz—, ¿qué sabes tú de cosas buenas? ¡Nada! Porque eres un maldito abogado basura, porque nunca tuviste nada bueno.

—No lo tengo —asintió Blood—, pero al menos tampoco tuve nada que perder.

Philli sollozó.

—Nada bueno se queda conmigo —susurró—, y todo lo que parece que toco se pudre, maldición, ni siquiera pude mantener a salvo a mi hermana —sollozó otra vez—, y ahora iré a la maldita cárcel…

—Está bien, Phil —el abogado lo miró—, intentaré salvarte esta vez.

Phil lo miró y se quitó las lágrimas con un manotazo.

—Kimi está embarazada —sollozó.

—Que se joda, entonces.

*.*.*.*.*

—Existen testigos que aseguran que fue él quien comenzó con los golpes, ¿usted está de acuerdo por eso? —preguntó la jueza mirándolo directamente a la cara.

Phil miró hacia donde estaban cada uno de sus amigos —a excepción de Kimi— pero él sabía que ella no iría, le mandó un mensaje antes de la audiencia, aún no tenía el valor para enfrentar a Tommy. Sus ojos se pegaron entonces en el peliazul, él asintió.

Phil volvió su vista hacia la jueza.

—No, señoría —respondió y tomó aire—. Yo fui quien lo golpeó sin justificación.

—Bien, señor DeVille, dado los antecedentes que nos ha entregado nos deja detallado que usted es un joven bastante violento, sin embargo, el hecho de aceptar la culpa por completo le da cierto crédito —habló la jueza—. No obstante, arresto domiciliario media jornada no fue suficiente para usted y tampoco funcionó muy bien, sin embargo, su condena no está justificada para cárcel. El veredicto entonces será tener arresto domiciliario jornada completa, no podrá salir de su casa las veinticuatro horas y cuando tenga que ir a rendir exámenes a la escuela será acompañado por personal policial.

Entonces la jueza golpeó con su pequeño martillo el tablón y su caso quedó cerrado.

—¡Siguiente caso!

Y Phil botó el aire que había guardado en el momento en que la jueza comenzó con su condena.

Hacer vida en su casa sería un puto infierno.

Pero esta vez intentaría hacer las cosas bien.

Dio una última mirada a su familia y amigos quienes sonreían ligeramente. Ellos también parecían confiar en él. Solo faltaba que él mismo lo hiciera.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo que fue el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. !Solo quedan dos capítulos para que terminen! El próximo será de Lili & Kimi y el subsiguiente será de todos. _

_Muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado un comentario, realmente son las ganas de escribir que a veces faltan a toda "pseudo" escritora. Muchas gracias a **maestro jedi** por sus reviews! Y también a quienes me han dejado en favoritos y/o alerta. _

_Un beso virtual, nos leemos en la próxima actualización._


	7. Kimi, Lili & Angélica

_disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia en sí tampoco, pertenece al mundo de Skins._

* * *

 _Un segundo_

 _Kimi, Lili & Angélica._

* * *

La luz del sol se coló por los huecos de la cortina, iluminando la habitación rosada.

La chica rubia se estiró todo lo que la cama —y la chica al lado de ella— le permitía y luego soltó un sonoro bostezo que intentó opacar con la palma de su mano. Sintió su aliento de la mañana e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Dios, ¿por qué no podía ser como en las películas y amanecer completamente perfecta?

Miró hacia su lado derecho, sin embargo, en vez de encontrarse con el rostro de la chica que debía estar a su lado, se encontró con la almohada, miró hacia abajo, en donde había un bulto escondido tras las mantas.

Angélica enarcó una ceja e intentó quitarle las mantas de encima, sin embargo, le fue imposible, ella mantenía las mantas completamente a su alrededor y firmemente sujetas para no ser destapada.

—No seas infantil —masculló la rubia a regañadientes.

Lo único que le llegó como respuesta fue un gruñido.

Rodó los ojos y entonces se metió esta vez ella debajo de las mantas. Entre el enredo de las sábanas pudo distinguir el cabello azulado de Kimi completamente despeinado, estaba con sus ojos oscuros mirándola fijamente y con los labios completamente apretados.

—Hey —saludó Angélica sonriéndole ligeramente.

Angélica Pickles sin duda alguna era un maldito cliché. Al menos, así toda su vida la han definido. Era la típica rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo despampanante, era la maldita chica popular y perra con todos, aquella quien molestaba a los chicos ñoños de la escuela y quien salía con el capitán del equipo de rugby o de fútbol o de bascketball —ella salió con los tres—. Era arrogante, presumida e intentaba mantener sus malditas calificaciones a raya para que nadie creyese que ella leía libros.

Sin embargo, de un tiempo a esta parte ella había tenido un cambio radical. Los últimos meses se había mantenido a raya en la escuela y ya no había tenido citas con ningún chico, no había ido a fiestas ni la habían visto emborrachada por ahí. Angélica Pickles había pasado ya más de seis meses desaparecida.

—Hey —la voz de Kimi salió ronca y no parecía muy animada como para responder con voz energética.

Los ojos azules de Angélica se pegaron entonces —sin poder evitarlo— en el abultado vientre que se dejaba ver por debajo de la ropa del pijama de Kimi.

—Creo que ni aunque te pusieses la camiseta más grande del mundo podrías ocultar tu estómago —le dijo Angélica sin dejar de mirar el vientre hinchado de la oriental.

Kimi bufó.

—Dime algo que no sepa —masculló.

La rubia guio nuevamente sus ojos hacia el rostro cansado de Kimi y torció el gesto.

—Creo que alguien amaneció malhumorada —soltó Angélica.

La Finster entonces torció el gesto.

Era extraño. Todo lo que pasaba en ese momento era extraño.

Partiendo primero porque —maldita sea— que tenía ya tenía 27 semanas de gestación y obviamente el hecho de que estaba embarazada no pasaría desapercibido por nadie, segundo, porque de todos sus amigos la única persona que pareció brindarle una maldita mano fue Angélica, la prima del padre del bebé —quien no tenía ni idea de que en había dejado encinta a la chica—, y si ella en algún momento se hubiese imaginado que necesitaría un tipo de ayuda —cualquiera— en la última persona que había pensado era sin duda en la dueña de aquella rosada habitación.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno, Finster —le dijo la rubia—. Y será mejor que te marches a bañar ahora porque, sin ánimos de ofender, tienes olor a vagina y estás dejando mi cama con mal olor.

Kimi la miró con cierta ira en su rostro, la rubia se rió de manera burlesca y luego saltó de la cama.

Volvió a estirarse ya estando levantada y luego tomó una de sus almohadas para tirárselo en el rostro escondido bajo las sábanas de Kimi.

—Lo digo en serio, Finster.

—Púdrete —oyó la voz de la peliazul desde debajo del cubrecama.

Angélica se rió nuevamente y caminó por la habitación hasta la puerta.

*.*.*.*.*

Mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y miraba ansiosa la casa que se abría paso a través de sus ojos, masticó su labio inferior y pensó seriamente —otra vez— en las palabras que tenía pensado decir para su _mejor amiga_.

Aunque ya no sabía si lo eran. Después de todo, hace meses que no hablaba con Kimi, exactamente dos meses. Y es que la oriental siquiera había sido capaz de asomar su maldita nariz por la escuela y no contestaba ninguna de sus llamadas o mensajes y realmente, ella no había querido pisar la casa Finster por miedo a que podría realmente cagarla, sin embargo, ya se encontraba desesperada y aquello había sido la última opción que tenía.

Así que, infundiéndose valor y balanceando sus talones de adelante hacia atrás, repitió nuevamente las palabras de disculpa en su cabeza y comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa de su mejor amiga para poder arreglar de una maldita vez toda la mierda entre ellas.

Soltó un suspiró y golpeó la puerta de entrada tres veces.

Esperó paciente por unos minutos y cuando nadie le abrió la puerta, entonces Lili se dispuso nuevamente a golpear, sin embargo, sus nudillos quedaron en el aire cuando una Kira sonriente abrió la puerta.

La sonrisa de la mujer vaciló ligeramente y Lili antes de que ella le pudiese decir algo, la castaña preguntó.

—Hola, señora Finster, ¿está Kimi? —preguntó con las cejas alzadas.

La mujer esta vez borró por completo su sonrisa y miró a la adolescente con profundidad.

—Creí que estaba contigo —le dijo y añadió rápidamente—, ¿no se supone que estaban en una especie de campamento de caridad para niños huérfanos?

Lili palideció entonces. ¿Qué mierda había inventado Kimi?

Se rió ligeramente.

—Eh sí —se masajeó su nuca—, de echo ahora iba a ir hacia allá, es solo que Kimi… Verá, ella —tragó saliva pesadamente.

Kira juntó sus cejas.

—Lili… —dijo con voz demandante—, ¿dónde está Kimi?

La castaña tragó saliva en seco.

*.*.*.*.*

Kimi le dio una mordida a su tostada y la saboreó con gusto.

No tenía idea de porqué pero amaba comer tostadas en la mañana con miel. Odiaba la miel, siempre la odió con su vida y sin embargo, desde que se embarazó, que las amaba con todo su maldito corazón.

Por su parte, Angélica la miraba con repugnancia en cada una de sus facciones finas.

—Y bien —susurró la rubia en su puesto mirando a la hermana de Carlitos—, tienes cita con el doctor hoy —le dijo la muchacha—, y no —añadió antes de que Kimi abriera su boca— no hay opción de que la corras por más tiempo.

La oriental bufó.

—Bien —gruñó con cierta molestia.

Fue en ese momento entonces en que el teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. La peliazul miró la pantalla y cuando vio su remitente contestó intentando carraspear antes de saludar a su interlocutor.

—Hola, mamá.

— _¡¿Dónde estás?!_ —fue su chillido, Kimi alejó el teléfono de su oreja.

—Ya te he dicho, en el campamento —respondió, vio a Angélica rodar sus ojos y ella le sacó la lengua.

— _¡No mientas, jovencita!_ —Kimi palideció ligeramente—, _creí que no había mentiras entre nosotras, Kimiko_ —la chica frunció el ceño ante su nombre completo—, _¿con quién estás?_

—Con Lili y Angélica —masculló Kimi, si quieres te pasó con Angélica que justo está…

— _Lili está aquí conmigo, ¿por qué solo no me dices la verdad?_ —la voz de su madre sonó ligeramente cansada—, _no te he visto en semanas, justo cuando llegas a casa yo no estoy y cuando yo llego no estás, ¿qué estás ocultándome, hija?_

El mentón de Kimi tembló y soltó con voz ahogada.

—Nada, mamá —respondió con suavidad y sabía que su madre la había pillado.

— _Vuelve a casa, cariño,_ tienes _que hablar conmigo._

Y el teléfono se cortó.

La peliazul, sin embargo, se quedó con el teléfono aún en la oreja oyendo el pitido.

Tragó saliva.

—Mierda —masculló.

—Bueno —Angélica se encogió de hombros—, ya era hora de que te descubrieran.

—Cállate —bufó.

—Hey, no es así como deberías de agradecerme el estar tendiéndote una mano, ¿vale? —le dijo Angélica bebiendo un sorbo de su leche tibia—, además, de cualquier modo, ¿qué diablos pasa con todos tus amigos? Creí que eran un grupo unido, ¿cómo es que te dejan pasar por esto sola?

—Ya te lo dije —suspiró Kimi—, creo que ninguno de ellos quiere tenerme cerca.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la he cagado.

—Sí, se nota que sí —dijo Angélica mirando el bulto debajo de la ropa de la peliazul, Kimi frunció el ceño.

—De cualquier modo, no los necesito —aseguró la chica.

—¿Y qué hay del padre del bebé? —preguntó la rubia.

Kimi tragó en seco.

No le había dicho aún a Angélica que el padre del maldito bebé era nadie más y nadie menos que su propio primo, y aunque estuvo tentada de decírselo variadas veces el miedo a que ella pudiese ir y contarle a Tommy era mucho mayor.

El timbre sonó. Salvándola de la pregunta.

Angélica achicó los ojos.

—Te has salvado por ahora, Finster —dijo la rubia levantándose para ir a abrir.

Kimi dio una mascada a su tostada y entonces oyó la puerta ser abierta. Escuchó la voz que en ese momento menos quería oír y se atragantó con su comida.

—Hey, Angélica, papá me dijo que tu padre tenía su maleta grande y venía a buscarla.

Tommy Pickles.

Con un demonio.

—Eh, claro, espera… —Angélica dijo desde la puerta—, creo que está en su cuarto, iré por ella.

Y cerró la puerta.

Kimi ya se había levantado de la mesa y estaba a los pies de las escaleras para salir huyendo a esconderse en el cuarto de la rubia.

—¿Qué hace Tommy aquí? —masculló Kimi.

Angélica enarcó una ceja.

—Es mi primo, ¿no es obvio que podría pasar por aquí en algún momento?

—Ustedes se odian —masculló Kimi subiendo las escaleras con la rubia pisándole los talones.

—Oh, claro que no, él me ama aunque lo niegue —aseguró la rubia—, de todos modos, creí que todos tus amigos sabían de tu embarazo.

—¡Menos él! —masculló Kimi.

Se oyó la puerta de entrada siendo abierta.

—¡Qué mal educada, Angélica! —la voz de Tommy se oyó desde abajo y Kimi corrió hacia a la puerta completamente asustada.

—¡Solo espera ahí, ¿quieres?! —le gritó de vuelta, mirando a Kimi completamente extrañada.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Kimi con voz baja.

Ella le hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

—¿Puedo prender un cigarrillo por mientras? —preguntó Tommy desde abajo.

—¡No! —le gritó Angélica sin dejar de mirar a Kimi, la oriental le hizo un gesto para que se apresurara en buscar la maldita maleta y así deshacerse de Tommy lo más rápido posible.

La rubia masculló algo entendible para sus oídos y entonces se fue a buscar la maleta, Kimi se escondió —estúpidamente, pero por si acaso— detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Angélica, suspiró sonoramente cuando la chica bajó con la maleta y luego de unos minutos más la puerta de la entrada se cerró.

Se acercó a la ventana con precaución y pudo ver como Tommy se marchaba caminando con la maleta azul entre sus brazos y un gesto molesto.

Los pasos de Angélica le dieron entender que se acercaba a ella.

La oyó cerrar la puerta de su habitación de un portazo y entonces le dijo.

—¡Es Tommy! —chilló.

Ella no se giró, siguiendo con su mirada al Pickles caminar por la vereda.

—¡Maldita seas, Kimi! —volvió a chillar la rubia—, mi maldito primo es el padre de tu bebé.

La oriental se giró con lágrima en sus ojos.

—Lo lamento —dijo con suavidad—, yo…

—¡¿Por qué me lo ocultaste, maldición?! —preguntó acercándose a ella hecha una furia—, ¿por qué no me dijiste que era él? ¡¿Y por qué demonios él no sabe que está esperando un bebé?!

Kimi se relamió los labios y se removió incomoda en su sitio.

—Lo siento —susurró—, es solo que…

—¿Que qué? —preguntó mirándola escandalizada.

—No estoy lista para eso —aseguró la peliazul.

—Demonios que deberías estarlo ya —le dijo—, mírate, Kimi, tienes ya casi seis meses y nadie te creerá que estás jodidamente hinchada, él tiene derecho a saber…

Ella bajó su vista hacia sus pies. ¡Mierda! Siquiera podía verse los pies con su panza.

*.*.*.*.*

 _Sus piernas tiritaban y sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Quería salir arrancando del lugar_ — _maldita sea que ya había arrancado dos días seguidos con anterioridad_ — _y ya no podía hacerlo más, debía ser valiente y afrontar su maldito problema para así poder al menos tener noción de lo que podría hacer._

 _Cuando entró a la sala blanca con unas manchitas celeste decorando la pared, sintió ganas de vomitar, y aun más cuando vio la sonrisa grande en el rostro de la enfermera quien la atendería._

 _Le hizo unas malditas preguntas que ella se apresuró a contestar con monosílabas y luego la acostó en esa maldita camilla, diciéndole que debía subirse la camiseta y bajarse los pantalones. Se sintió tan incómoda, tan expuesta, tan estúpida, que no pudo evitar lagrimear un poco._

 _Maldito bebé, maldita ella por haber olvidado un maldito día las pastillas._

 _Le untó un gel azul sobre su estómago, estaba frío y le incomodaba aún más. La maldita doctora pegó sus ojos en la pantalla que estaba a un lado de su cara y soltó con voz emocionada._

— _Ahí está._

 _Pero Kimi no miraba la pantalla, ella solo miraba la maldita pared manchada con esa fea pintura azul que no hacía otra cosa que recordarle a Tommy._

— _¿No quieres ver a tu bebé?_ — _le preguntó la matrona mientras movía sobre la piel de su estómago aquella maquina fría._

— _No_ — _masculló_ — _, es un maldito bebé, ¿qué importa?_

 _Una lágrima resbaló por su ojo y por su nariz, cayendo por el otro lado de la mejilla._

— _¿Quieres oír su corazón?_ — _le preguntó entonces la matrona._

 _Y ella respondió con un "lo que sea" antes de que de pronto la habitación se llenara de un sonido bastante extraño, era como un zumbido rápido que llenó la habitación._

— _Oh, escucha eso_ — _le dijo la mujer_ —, _¿no es hermoso?_

— _¿Qué?_ — _la voz de Kimi sonó gangosa_.

— _Sus latidos, es un bebé muy sano, ¡mira!_

 _Y ella entonces no pudo evitar girar su cabeza y pegarla en el monitor. Había manchas extrañas que ella no logró entender y luego, cuando movieron el aparato en su vientre plano, ella pudo distinguir una cabecita, una pequeña cabeza que de seguro no era más grande que una uva._

 _Y se rió, sin poder evitarlo, y fue ahí cuando entendió que no podría hacerse un aborto. Que no podría deshacerse de ese bebé._

Siempre recordaba su primer control cuando iba al doctor. Y no le gustaba, porque le recordaba que no había podido hacer nada para detener la cagada y porque ahora todo el mundo que la viera sabría que está embarazada y todo ese rollo.

—El bebé luce algo estresado —murmuró el doctor—, ¿por qué no habías venido a control antes, Kimi? —preguntó el hombre mirándola con profunda curiosidad.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes que tener precaución —le dijo—, necesitas estar controlándote.

—Había estado ocupada —susurró con suavidad.

—Oh —murmuró el hombre y le sonrió ligeramente—, ¿te gustaría saber qué es?

—Eh, ¿un bebé? —preguntó la chica con el entre ceño fruncido.

El doctor rió.

—Está bien, creo que lo dejaremos en sorpresa —respondió.

Kimi no dijo nada.

Cuando salió de la sala miró a Angélica quien la estaba esperando, la rubia parecía molesta ante el hecho de que no le dijo que Tommy justamente era el padre del bebé, sin embargo, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa además de murmurar variados "lo siento" y rogarle no decirle nada, a lo que la rubia aceptó pero con la condición de que ella le contase pronto todo.

Kimi aceptó, aunque a regañadientes. No sabría cuándo podría reunir el valor suficiente que necesitaba para decirle a Tommy que serían padres. No sabía tampoco porqué esperó tanto tiempo, solo sabía que de un momento a otro ella ya estaba engordando y cada día que pasaba su vientre se daba a notar más y más y que hasta la ropa más holgada no era capaz de ocultarlo. No podía siquiera ver a Tommy sin sentirse malditamente infeliz, él no la veía a la cara luego de que estuviesen juntos aquella vez en que Lili le golpeó la cara, cuando ella despertó —se había dormido— el muchacho ya no estaba y luego solo le daba miradas dolidas que ella no podía evitar sentir en lo más profundo de su pecho.

Lo había arruinado todo, con Tommy sobretodo y no había vuelta atrás.

Angélica detuvo su auto justo en frente de su casa. Las manos de Kimi tiritaron levemente.

—Eh, estarás bien —aseguró la rubia mirándola fijamente.

Kimi seguía mirando hacia el frente, estaba aterrorizada y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Estaba tentada a pedirle a Angélica que fuesen a su casa otra vez, pero no podía estar arrancando de la verdad por más tiempo, sus padres debían de saber lo que estaba pasando con ella. Debía de retomar el valor que ella creía perdido.

—Sí —susurró intentando controlar el temblor de sus dedos.

Angélica entrelazó sus dedos con ella con suavidad.

—Sabes mi número —le dijo Angélica—, puedes llamarme por cualquier cosa que necesites, ¿vale?

—Gracias.

—Ve —le instó la rubia.

Kimi asintió ligeramente y luego bajó del auto, se alejó unos cuantos pasos y se giró, Angélica le sonrió desde adentro y luego simplemente encendió el motor y se marchó.

La Finster soltó un suspiró profundo y volvió a girarse, esta vez para hacerle frente a su casa que se abría paso a través de su vista. Inhaló y exhaló aire y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.

Abrió la puerta aun sintiéndose temblar, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta luego de cerrar la puerta y se quedó allí, esperando que alguien llegase a hacerle frente. La primera en aparecer fue su madre quien estaba bajando las escaleras.

Kimi sintió sus piernas temblar levemente. La expresión de su madre fue cambiando al paso que ella iba bajando las escaleras, cuando la vio en primera instancia su rostro mostró una ligera mueca de felicidad que se fue transformando a una mueca de incredulidad para luego, al pisar con ambos pies la primera planta palidecer y abrir sus ojos sorprendida.

—Hola, mamá —susurró Kimi moviéndose incómodamente en su sitio.

—¿Estás haciéndome una broma? —fue la primera pregunta de Kimi Finster.

—Desearía que lo fuera —y sonrió.

Entonces Kira comenzó a hiperventilar.

—¿Mamá?

La esposa de Carlos Finster entonces cayó al suelo desmayada.

*.*.*.*.*

Kimi nunca se había sentido tan observada en toda su vida.

Se encontraba sentada en el sofá más grande de su salón, con su madre dando vueltas frente de ella, con su padre sentado en un sofá a un lado mirándola aún con incredulidad y con Carlitos en el asiento que daba al frente de su padre. También su hermano la miraba fijamente, aunque no sabía el porqué de aquello, después de todo Carlitos sabía hace meses de su _estado_.

Se sentía mareada y con una presión en sus hombros que le estaba incomodando realmente. Creía que luego de que su madre se desmayara las cosas se pondrían más simple, más no fue así. El primero en bajar fue Carlitos quien le gritó —como nunca antes lo había hecho— mientras le preguntaba lo que le había pasado a su madre, después llegó Carlos quien no dijo palabra alguna luego de verle su panza.

Y seguía en silencio mientras Kira asentía y ría en cada momento.

—Lo sabía —se pasó una mano por su cara —, lo sabía.

Su madre nunca había sido una mujer que se exasperara con facilidad, más bien Kira siempre había sido bastante razonable y tranquila, nunca había tomado una decisión apresurada y tampoco se había salido jamás de sus casillas. Siempre había sido una madre amorosa y comprensible, sin embargo, parecía que _esta_ situación le había descontrolado de alguna u otra manera.

—Mamá… —la voz de Kimi sonó ahogada—, por favor.

Kira pegó sus ojos azules en los oscuros de ella, la miró fijamente y entonces relajó su expresión.

—Es solo que no puedo con esto —alegó su madre quitándose los lentes y masajeándose el puente de su nariz.

—Lo sé —susurró ella.

—¿Cuánto tienes, Kimi? —su padre se hoyó roto, como si algo dentro de su garganta no lo dejase hablar con claridad.

Kimi pegó sus ojos en los celestes de su padre adoptivo, tragó saliva ligeramente al ver su mirada cargada de decepción. Sabía que Carlos no le gritaría en ningún momento y que era muy probable que no le dijese nada, sin embargo, su padre era tan transparente como el agua y aquello era peor, el saber lo decepcionado que se veía en ese momento era el peor de su castigo.

—27 semanas —respondió.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

Ella asintió y le dio una suave sonrisa. Como siempre, su padre se preocupaba más que nada por su salud y cómo ella estaba, ojalá todos los hombres fuesen como él.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes, hija? —preguntó esta vez Kira acercándose a ella para sentarse a su lado, tomó sus dedos entre los de ella y la miró con profunda tristeza en su corazón.

—Porque estaba aterrada —respondió con voz ahogada y la miró fijamente a los ojos—, aún lo estoy mamá.

—Cariño —su madre apretó su mano—, debiste habérmelo dicho, pudimos habernos hecho cargo de esto con tiempo.

Kimi soltó la mano de su madre con rapidez.

—No quiero eso, mamá —susurró la oriental mirándola con incredulidad—, nunca pensé en un aborto —aseguró.

—No seas estúpida, hija —chilló su madre separándose de ella ligeramente—, esto arruinará tu vida, Kimiko, ¿qué es lo que harás?

La chica entonces se levantó como un resorte del asiento e ignoró olímpicamente el mareo que le produjo el haberse movido con tanta brusquedad. Miró a su mamá fijamente con los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Eso fui para ti cuando quedaste embarazada de mí, mamá? ¿Arruiné tu vida? —le preguntó y entonces decidió ignorar tanto las miradas de su hermano como de su padre e irse hacia la escalera para arrancar directo a su cuarto.

—¡Kimi! —le llamó Kira desde el sofá, sin embargo, ella hizo oídos sordos al llamado y se acercó a los pies de la escalera.

Se giró con los ojos llorosos y miró a su familia.

—Perdón —dijo con el labio tiritón—, perdón por todo —y miró directamente a Carlitos, quien la miraba aún con esos ojos que lo único que le demostraban era profunda tristeza.

Se giró para subir, sin embargo, antes de pisar el primer escalón sintió una profunda puntada justo en su bajo vientre, fue tan fuerte que le hizo afirmar su estómago con fuerzas y doblarse en dos para poder —en un intento vago— de detener el dolor.

—¿Kimi? —la voz de su madre se oyó rasposa—, ¿Kimi estás bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—Algo anda mal —fue lo único que pudo susurrar, elevó su mirada para buscar la de su mamá, pero lo único que pudo ver fueron siluetas borrosas.

Y se largó a llorar.

—¡Hay que llevarla a la clínica, mamá! —fue la voz de Carlitos y entonces ella escuchó un pito en su oreja, intentó mantenerse despierta, sin embargo, poco a poco sentía que estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando Lili llegó a la clínica, supo de inmediato que las cosas ahí no se pondrían para nada bien.

Estaba Kira sollozando sentada a un lado de Carlos, Carlitos parecía no poder dejar de moverse en frente de la ventana, también estaba Angélica ahí, sorprendentemente estaba sentada en una butaca al frente de los señores Finster y parecía hablar con alguien desde su teléfono celular. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué diablos hacía Angélica ahí de todos modos? Sin embargo, su asombro aumentó cuando vio a su hermano ahí —quien debía estar cumpliendo su sentencia—, y sin embargo, aún estaba sentado en una butaca mirando hacia el frente sin parecerle importar nada.

—Phillip DeVille, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? —caminó directamente a él y lo miró con profundidad—, si te descubren aquí…

—Tranquila, hermana —bufó Phil—, estoy con permiso.

—¿Con permiso de quién? —preguntó Lili.

—Con mi permiso —respondió y sonrió ligeramente, Lil le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro, él se quejó—, ¡ay! —masculló.

—¡Te meterán preso, Philli! —masculló con los dientes apretados la castaña.

Su gemelo sacudió su cabeza completamente sonriente.

—No lo harán —aseguró el chico y se acomodó en la butaca—, ¿puedes creer que Jace además de ser muy guapo es también jodidamente inteligente? —comenzó él hablar mientras su hermana se sentaba a su lado—, es todo un maestro en la computación, ¡pudo jaquear esta cosa y he salido ya casi todas las semanas en la noche y nadie se ha dado puta cuenta!

Ella volvió a golpearlo en el hombro con rudeza.

—Eres un idiota, Philli, ¿sabes lo que pasaría si…? —y su pregunta quedó al aire cuando se oyó la puerta de urgencia ser abierta de nuevo.

Desde ahí entró un Tommy que parecía realmente estar perdiendo la cabeza. Miró con sus ojos castaños a cada una de las personas en la sala y luego cuando sus ojos se pegaron en Philli los corrió con rapidez, como si no quisiese realmente ver al castaño en esos momentos, cosa que le produjo cierta extrañeza a ella.

Miró también a Carlitos y soltó un suspiro. Se acercó a él.

—Hey —dijo con suavidad, Lili lo miró fijamente y creyó que quizás en esos momentos Tommy quería estar en cualquier lugar excepto ahí—, ¿qué pasa?, ¿dónde está Kimi?, ¿qué mierda ocurre con ella? —bombardeó en preguntas al pelirrojo.

Carlitos pareció darle una ligera mirada, Lili se preguntó si es que él había sido quien había llamado a Tommy. Sin embargo, su amigo no respondió nada, solo se quedó mirando ahí.

El peliazul bufó frustrado y miró la sala, la DeVille supo entonces que él estaba buscando a alguien que le diera respuesta. Se sintió mal por su amigo, sabía que todos en esa maldita sala sabían lo que ocurría en la sala y sin embargo nadie era capaz de decírselo.

—¿Angélica? —Tommy se mostró asombrado de que la rubia estuviese allí, la chica soltó un suspiro y guardó su celular entonces en su bolsillo—. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí tú? —preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Kimi me llamó —respondió.

—Bien, bueno —respondió Tommy y se sentó a un lado de su prima—, ¿qué diablos pasa con ella de todos modos?

—Mira, Tommy —susurró la chica y entonces Lili pudo notar que la rubia prima de Tommy sabía todo, sintió una ligera pizca de celos ante aquello, realmente ¿por qué aquella chica podía saber todo lo que sucedía con _su_ maldita mejor amiga? La respuesta le llegó de lleno a la cabeza, claro, ella la había abandonado en el puto momento en el que más necesitaba apoyo—, es mejor que ella te diga todo, ¿vale?

—Vale… —él parecía sorprendido al igual que ella.

Lili suspiró y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Fue en ese momento en el que una enfermera llamó a los padres de Kimi y ellos entraron por un largo pasillo que era escondido por una puerta doble. Lili vio como Tommy movió su pie con nerviosismo y se sintió realmente mal.

Soltó un suspiro.

*.*.*.*.*

—Miren, lo bueno es que el bebé aún no se ha visto afectado por esto, pero, realmente tienes que cuidarte, Kimi —le dijo el doctor mirándola fijamente, sin siquiera dirigir una mirada a sus padres.

La chica asintió ligeramente.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Kira.

—Bueno, creo que ella está muy estresada y aquello puede afectar el embarazo, necesita solo, relajarse, es como si su cuerpo… —las palabras del doctor quedaron en el aire cuando Kimi intervino.

—Mi maldito cuerpo está dañando al bebé —la voz de la peliazul salió ronca.

—Oh, no, Kimi, él está bien, solo…

—¿Él? —miró al doctor fijamente.

Él realizó una mueca que le dijo a la chica claramente que "la había cagado", sin embargo, ella rió ligeramente y sintió algo dentro de su estómago revolotear con suavidad, se llevó una mano hacía donde sintió el movimiento y acarició con suavidad.

Sintió la mirada de su madre encima de ella, sin embargo, en ese momento no le importó.

*.*.*.*.*

—Necesito entrar —susurró Tommy con suavidad.

—No puedes entrar —habló Carlitos por primera vez desde que llegó al hospital.

Lili sintió a su hermano moverse en su puesto, irguiéndose y supo entonces que las cosas en ese momento se pondrían feas.

—Sí, yo también creo que deberías entrar —le dijo con suavidad—, eres su esposo o algo así después de todo, ¿no?

El peliazul ignoró olímpicamente las palabras mordaces de su amigo. Lili pensó que desde el momento en el que el Pickles había ido a la audiencia de su hermano las cosas habían mejorado, sin embargo, eso no había pasado, aunque Philli pareció perdonar todo el drama con Tommy, parecía que no lo había olvidado por completo.

—Aunque —vio la sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de Philli y estuvo tentada a taparle la boca, sin embargo, Philli se levantó del asiento y miró a Tommy con una sonrisa en sus labios—, es mejor que te quedes aquí, me gustaría ver la expresión en tu cara cuando la veas.

—¿Qué estás hablando, Phil?

—Philli —gruñó la castaña en su butaca mirando a su hermano fijamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—, yo creo que ya es hora de que se entere.

—¿De que me entere de qué? —preguntó el peliazul con una mueca de extrañeza en el rostro.

—Cállate, Phil, Kimi es la que… —intervino Carlitos, sin embargo, Philli lo detuvo con una risa.

—Vamos, amigo —dijo el chico mirando fijamente al pelirrojo—, yo creo que tu hermana ya no se lo dijo.

—Eso no te incumbe a ti, DeVille —masculló Angélica en su puesto.

—Ni siquiera tengo idea de porqué estás tú aquí, Angélica —el DeVille hizo una mueca de extrañeza mirando a la rubia quien se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—¿Qué diablos pasa? —preguntó Tommy mirando entonces a Carlitos—, ¿qué es lo que Kimi tiene que decirme?

—La cagaste medio a medio amigo —sonrió Phil divertido.

—¡Phil ya cállate! —gruñó Lili.

—¿Por qué nadie quiere decirme nada? —preguntó Tommy con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque parece que a ti como que no te importa mucho —aseguró Philli—, meses y ni cuenta te has dado, ¿en serio la amas? —preguntó.

—Philli te estás pasando otra vez —le advirtió Tommy mirándolo cansado.

—Sí, tú ya te pasaste un par de veces antes, Tommy —aseguró Phil.

—Olvídalo ya, Philli —masculló el peliazul con la mandíbula apretada.

—Nah —soltó el chico.

—Te lo advierto, Phil…

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme, Pickles?

*.*.*.*.*.*

—Tienes que descansar, Kimi —aseguró el doctor—, no pases por estrés ni nada por el estilo, ¿bueno?

Ella asintió.

Su madre le ayudó a ponerse la ropa nuevamente y luego la ayudó a levantarse de la camilla. Los tres salieron del box en donde ella estaba siendo atendida y comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia la recepción.

—Sé que la cagué, mamá, perdón —susurró la peliazul con suavidad. Kira acarició su espalda con suavidad.

—Está bien, cariño, arreglaremos esto como familia, ¿bueno? —le dijo con suavidad.

La peliazul enarcó una ceja y estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se refería con eso cuando oyó un disturbio en la recepción del lugar. Se apresuraron los tres en salir, Carlos salió primero empujando la puerta y después se quedó de piedra ante la situación.

Kimi salió después y palideció al ver a Tommy y Philli golpeándose en medio del salón, ambos tirados en el suelo, con Tommy encima de Philli, con Carlitos y Lili intentando separarlos.

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? —la voz de su padre llenó el lugar y todos dirigieron sus miradas hacía donde estaban ellos.

La chica quiso huir, arrancar del hospital y esconderse para siempre en una cueva. Sobre todo cuando los ojos castaños de Tommy se pegaron de lleno en ella y luego bajó su vista directamente hacia su estómago hinchado.

—¿Qué demonios? —susurró Tommy aún encima de Phil.

El castaño se rió debajo de él.

—Felicitaciones, Thomas —dijo.

Él chico miró nuevamente el rostro de Kimi sin mover ningún musculo.

—Vamos, Kimi —susurró su madre y empujándola por la espalda la comenzó a sacar del lugar.

Los ojos de Kimi se desconectaron del rostro desconcertado de Tommy y miró a Angélica quien la miraba fijamente con ojos triste.

Caminó con su madre sintiendo su mano en su baja espalda. Ella sentía en ese momento como el corazón le estaba taladrando los oídos y cómo sentía un nudo en su garganta que le imposibilitaba tragar la saliva, realmente jamás imaginó que Tommy se enterara de esa manera, tampoco era como si se hubiese imaginado otra manera en la que él se enterara, después de todo por eso no se lo había dicho aún, porque no sabía qué decir, cómo actuar, cómo dejarle en cuenta que serían _padres_. Claro, si es que él quería asumir junto con ella…

—¿Qué pasó ahí, Kimi? —preguntó su madre cuando estaban llegando al auto—, ¿por qué estaban peleando Philli y Tommy?, ¿no se suponía que eran amigos?

La chica abrió la puerta de atrás para sentarse.

—Kimi —le llamó su madre—, ¿uno de ellos es el padre? —le preguntó.

La chica asintió ligeramente. Kira abrió la boca completamente impactada, sin poder creer nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aquel día sin duda estaba siendo surrealista. Sacudió su cabeza entonces y se subió al auto. La peliazul se subió también y se sentó en el asiento trasero mirando hacia el frente a la espera que Carlitos y Carlos llegasen al auto.

Después de unos minutos llegó solo su padre, se subió al auto y se giró para mirarla. Le dio una ligera sonrisa que Kimi no supo cómo interpretar y luego arrancó el auto, la chica no quiso preguntar en ese momento el porqué Carlitos no se iba con ellos.

Se sintió mal, peor aún de lo que ya se sentía.

Lo peor de todo aquello, sin duda, era el odio de su hermano hacia ella. Al menos hasta en ese momento.

*.*.*.*.*

—¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? —gritó Tommy cuando Carlos desapareció del lugar, los miró a cada uno, desde Carlitos a su prima—, ¡¿todos ustedes lo sabían?!

—Ella era quien debía decírtelo, Tommy —susurró Lili en su puesto, realmente no podía evitar sentirse como una mierda ante toda la situación, y sobre todo porque ella aún no podía hablar con Kimi y poder decir de una puta vez perdón.

—Bueno, por si ustedes no sabían ella _no_ me dijo nada —masculló con la mandíbula tensa, se pasó unas manos por su rostro y comenzó a respirar agitado.

—Hasta Angélica, sorpresivamente, lo sabía —comentó Philli sentándose nuevamente a un lado de su hermana, quien le pegó un codazo fuerte en las costillas—. ¡Ay! —se quejó—, ya deja de hacer eso, ¿quieres? —se tocó la mandíbula, la cual tenía ligeramente con sangre, se limpió con su chaqueta con suavidad.

—Dejaré de hacerlo cuando tu dejes de comportarte como un idiota, Phil —le regañó Lili.

—Soy un hombre con un maldito corazón roto, tengo derecho de comportarme así, ¿verdad Tommy? —miró a la chica con una sonrisa torcida en su boca hinchada.

Tommy le dio una mirada de reojos.

—Púdrete, Phil, estoy cansado de pedirte disculpa —susurró el peliazul sentándose al lado de su prima.

Philli se encogió de hombros en su puesto.

Angélica suspiró en su puesto y se levantó.

—Bueno, por si ninguno lo notó —habló la rubia de pie—, Kimi ya se fue.

—¿Cómo es que hasta tú lo supiste antes que yo? —preguntó Tommy mirando a su prima fijamente, la rubia se encogió de hombros y pasó sus ojos azules por todos quienes estaban en ese momento en la sala.

—Bueno —respondió cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho—, no lo veo tan extraño en estos momentos, dándome cuenta cómo se comportan todos ustedes —comentó—. Sí, sabes, Kimi la cagó, pero ella no la cagó sola.

—Yo no he dicho eso —susurró Tommy mirándola dolido.

—Lo sé —respondió ella—, pero todos en esta puta sala parece que de alguna manera la han cagado, si ella acudió a mí antes que a cualquiera de todos ustedes debe haber sido por algo.

—No sabes nada de lo que ha pasado, Angélica —masculló Lili con la mandíbula tensa—, así que no hables como si lo supieras todo, porque la verdad es que no sabes nada.

—Sí quizás —se encogió de hombros—, pero he estado unos malditos veinte minutos con todos ustedes y se han comportado como unos idiotas, y realmente no creo que tenga que saber todo como para darme cuenta de que Kimi no tuvo la mano de ninguno de ustedes en el momento en que más lo necesitaba —se giró—, si eso es lo que hacen como grupo y se dan la espalda en los momentos más importantes, entonces siempre estuve malditamente equivocada —soltó una falsa carcajada—. Y yo que envidiaba su amistad.

Y se marchó de la sala sin decir nada más.

Lili en su puesto suspiró. Si ella ya se sentía como la mierda, después de las palabras dichas por quien había considerado su enemiga por tanto tiempo se sintió aún peor.

—Tiene razón —susurró Carlitos en su puesto mirando hacia el frente—, la he dejado sola en el peor momento de su vida.

—También yo —respondió Lili.

Philli soltó un ligero suspiro y se marchó entonces sin decir ninguna palabra. Su hermana lo miró marcharse y luego pegó su vista en los ojos de Carlitos.

—Quién diría que Angélica fuese a decirnos todas esas cosas, ¿no?

—Quién diría —estuvo de acuerdo Carlitos.

—Debo ir a hablar con ella —dijo Tommy levantándose de la butaca de un brinco—, necesito que me explique muchas cosas —susurró mirando a Carlitos—. Sé que por esto es porque no me hablabas y me evitabas todo este maldito tiempo, Carlitos, pero necesito que me lo explique de su propia boca.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien —dijo—, pero no te he evitado, Tommy, solo que necesitaba tiempo para mí.

El peliazul lo miró fijamente.

—Sé que Clarissa se fue, Carlitos —le dijo el muchacho— he querido ayudarte con eso, pero no me has dejado ni mirarte en todo este último tiempo.

—Ya estoy bien con eso —respondió.

—¿Clarissa? —preguntó Lili enarcando una ceja sin saber muy bien de qué hablaban ambos amigos.

Carlitos se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos a casa.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Kimi se quedó profundamente dormida apenas llegó a la casa, estaba completamente cansada y no se dio cuenta del sueño que tenía hasta que su cabeza tocó su almohada y se quedó dormida.

Fue una siesta quizás de una hora, pero cuando ella despertó y se incorporó con suavidad en la cama, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en su habitación y dio un brinco en su cama asustada ante la silueta de Tommy sentado a sus pies.

—¡Mierda, Tommy! —masculló la chica llevándose una mano a su pecho—, me asustaste a morir.

—Lo siento —susurró el chico apartando su vista de ella—, Carlitos me dejó entrar, llegué hace apenas unos minutos.

—No, está bien —respondió ella y se pasó una mano por su rostro.

Miró al chico fijamente y tomó aire. No estaba lista para esta conversación y parecía como si él tampoco lo estuviese, sin embargo, ella podía sentir su molestia palpitar en cada uno de sus poros. Podía sentir lo incomodo que se encontraba él en ese lugar. Y después de todo lo entendía profundamente, le ocultó un hecho bastante importante y no lo hizo partícipe de ninguna clase de decisión.

Tommy entonces carraspeó ligeramente y se levantó de la cama.

Ella lo miró desde abajo.

—¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste? —le preguntó con la mandíbula tensa.

—Porque tenía miedo —respondió mirándolo con los ojos llorosos—, estaba aterrorizada, tan malditamente asustada… Aún lo estoy.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

Algo en ese momento pareció revolotear dentro de su estómago, fue como si _él_ se hubiese movido dentro de su cuerpo.

—Tú siempre tienes miedo, Kimi —le dijo mirándola dolido.

Ella abrió la boca y la dejó así, ligeramente abierta sin saber muy bien qué decir ante aquello. Tommy parecía tener demasiados resentimientos en su contra y ella se sentía tan jodidamente expuesta, y tan vulnerable como nunca antes lo había estado.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Tommy corrió su vista de su rostro bajándola hacia sus pies, la peliazul pudo darse cuenta de que el muchacho estaba temblando levemente.

—Estoy harto de tus disculpas, Kimi —murmuró él con los ojos brillantes volviendo su vista hacia la chica—. Creo que tú no sabes lo que es amar a alguien o a algo… No tienes ideas.

—No es así —masculló con suavidad la chica sin apartar su vista de los castaños de Tommy.

—Desde el minuto uno tuviste miedo de amarme —soltó él elevando un poco el tono de su voz—, creo que incluso tuviste miedo de poder llegar a sentir algo por Philli —parecía ser que la mirada de Tommy quería penetrar sus ojos, eso la incomodó levemente—. Te aterró el hecho de que yo comenzara a tener sentimientos hacia ti, y te aterró aún más el hecho de que comenzaste a tener sentimientos hacia mí.

Ella no lo negó. Porque él tenía razón en todo lo que dijo y él lo sabía, incluso si aunque ella lo negara, sabía que Tommy podía en esos momentos leerla como un maldito libro abierto.

—Mierda, Kimi, ¿no tuviste ni un puto miedo cuando corriste a decirle a todo el mundo de que estabas…De que estás _en este estado_?

—No corrí a decirle a nadie, Tommy —masculló ella.

—¡Todos lo sabían excepto yo!, ¡hasta Angélica!

—¡Porque no me importa lo que piense ninguno de ellos! —elevó esta vez la voz, él corrió sus ojos hacia un lado y ella le buscó la mirada, sin embargo, el Pickles la esquivó—, me importa lo que tu pienses.

—Sí —susurró él bajando la mirada—, creo que te importó demasiado tarde, Kimi… Y si no es porque llamé a Carlitos para hablarle, yo nunca me enteraría de que estás en la clínica y jamás me hubieses contado nada.

—Lo iba a hacer en algún momento —respondió ella.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿En cuánto? ¿En unos quince años más quizás? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

Sus ojos nuevamente parecieron hacer corte circuito. Ella realmente no sabía qué hacer con todo aquello, se sentía tan mal, tan abandonada, tan jodidamente sola en aquel momento que el hecho de que Tommy estuviese tomando aquella postura —y aunque lo entendía completamente— le hacía sentir como la peor basura del puto mundo.

—Solo necesito que me digas que todo estará bien, Tommy —susurró y agachó su vista sin poder aguantarle más la mirada al Pickles.

Lo miró aún cabeza agacha y él sacudió su rostro de manera negativa, con los ojos brillantes. Sintió su corazón romperse en su interior.

—No puedo —dijo él con la voz quebrada—, no puedo hacerlo —susurró—. No estoy preparado para esto, Kimi.

Ella cerró sus ojos y sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. La puerta de su habitación entonces se abrió y la figura delgada de Kira se dejó ver en el marco de la puerta.

—Es hora de que te vayas, Tommy —dijo con la voz más dura que Kimi la haya oído en mucho tiempo, la voz dulce de su madre seguramente se había perdido quizás en qué lugar—, ahora.

Tommy sacudió su cabeza afirmativamente, le dio una mirada a Kimi antes de salir y luego sin decir nada se marchó.

Kimi entonces soltó un sollozo ahogado en su cama, su madre se apresuró a ir a abrazarla con fuerzas y apretarla contra su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes, Kimi —susurró Kira mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hija—, ya pronto todo pasará, bebé, te lo aseguro.

La chica sollozó entre los brazos de su mamá.

—Hablé con una clienta del Java Lava —susurró su madre—, es una asistente social y ella puede ayudarnos…

—¿Ayudarnos? —Kimi se separó de los brazos de su madre y con un manotazo se limpió una de las lágrimas—, ¿ayudarnos para qué?

—Entiende, hija —Kira acarició sus cabellos—, aún eres una niña, no puedes mantener a ese bebé.

Entonces Kimi se alejó de las manos de su madre.

—¿Quieres que lo dé en adopción? —preguntó.

—Es lo más sensato, cariño…

—¡No! —soltó con brusquedad Kimi—, no quiero hacerlo, ¿no entiendes? —tragó aire y luego soltó con seguridad—, quiero mantener a este bebé, mamá.

—Pero no estás lista —intentó razonar con ella.

—¡Al demonio con eso mamá! —soltó Kimi levantándose de la cama—, sal de mi cuarto, por favor.

Kira soltó un suspiro y luego fue hasta la puerta, cuando estuvo en el umbral, se giró para mirar a su hija a los ojos.

—Nunca haría nada que te lastimase, hija, solo estoy haciendo lo que creo que es mejor para ti —aseguró la mujer y luego cerró la puerta tras de ella con suavidad.

*.*.*.*.*

Nuevamente Lili se encontró en la misma vereda, en la misma posición y con el mismo sentimiento de nerviosismo dentro de su cuerpo, mirando la dirección de la casa de su amiga. No sabía ahora muy bien qué es lo que le diría, ni cómo sería su respuesta a sus disculpas, después de todo, ella se había comportado como una perra con ella.

Soltó un suspiro.

Kimi tenía razón cuando le dijo que ella era un hipócrita, después de todo, lo que Kimi hizo con su hermano y con Tommy era —casi— lo mismo que hacía ella con los otros chicos. Y ella la abandonó en el peor momento de su vida y todo por orgullo, y porque, realmente, estaba también dolida ante toda la situación.

Cuando se infundió de valor para cruzar la calle e ir a tocar el timbre de la casa de su amiga la vio salir con un bolso grande colgando de su hombro.

Frunció el ceño.

Kimi le dio una mirada a su casa con los ojos brillosos y después caminó rápidamente hacia la esquina para doblar y continuar con su camino. Lili la siguió con rapidez y la llamó cuando se encontró cerca de ella.

La peliazul se giró y la miró con ojos asombrados.

—Lil —murmuró la chica llevando su mano a la correa.

La castaña pegó sus ojos en el abultado vientre de su amiga que se dejaba ver entre su vestido morado con vuelos, se dio cuenta entonces de lo cambiado que estaba el cuerpo de la Finster, ahora la chica tenía caderas más anchas y los pechos aún más redondos y aún más grandes. El embarazo sin duda estaba favoreciéndola.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kimi recelosa. Ella soltó un suspiro.

—¿Hacia dónde vas? —le respondió con una pregunta, porque no sabía cómo comenzar con su disculpa.

Ella se encogió de hombros y miró hacia atrás de la castaña.

—No lo sé —murmuró—, debo irme de aquí, Lili —dijo—, necesito irme.

Lili se asombró ante las palabras de la oriental, la miró con sorpresa y luego miró hacia atrás de ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Quieren quitármelo, Lili —respondió con voz rasposa, la chica abrió sus ojos y miró el estómago abultado de su amiga. No sabía cuál era el pensamiento de Kimi con respecto a su propio embarazo, sin embargo, siempre se dio cuenta de que la chica no parecía estar del todo segura de lo que estaba pasando consigo misma, y en ese momento ella pudo darse cuenta que su amiga realmente quería mantener el bebé—. No quiero que eso suceda.

—Está bien —susurró la castaña con la mandíbula apretada—, vamos a mi casa.

—No puedo —negó rápidamente con su cabeza—, me encontrarán allí, déjame ir por favor.

—No —respondió ella—, iré contigo, Kimi —susurró mirándola directamente a los ojos—. No te dejaré sola, al menos, ya no lo haré.

—¿Y tú familia? —preguntó Kimi con los ojos brillantes, Lili pudo notar que cuando Kimi lloraba sus ojos se veían más azules que nunca.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ni notarán mi ausencia —aseguró—, están más preocupados de salvar su matrimonio que de mí, así que, no importa mucho —sonrió.

Kimi entonces sonrió con ella.

Ambas chicas se tomaron de la mano y entonces siguieron caminando calle abajo sin decir ninguna palabra más. Aún faltaban las disculpas, pero Lili sabía que con esto era suficiente al menos por ahora.

*.*.*.*.*

 _Cuando Lili y Kimi llegaron a aquel lugar pasado las nueve de la noche, ninguna de las dos pareció muy convencida de entrar, sin embargo, el día había estado completamente frío y se notaba en el ambiente que en cualquier momento se pondría a llover, aunque estaba tan helado que quizás incluso podía comenzar a nevar._

 _La peliazul se abrazaba mientras tiritaba ligeramente, Lili podía oír el castañeo de sus dientes._

—¿Ahora qué? —le preguntó la castaña a la chica.

—Hay que tocar el timbre —susurró con suavidad.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó.

Kimi chasqueó la lengua ligeramente y se acercó con decisión hacia el timbre que estaba a un lado de la puerta. Lo tocó una vez y cuando pasaron unos minutos y no obtuvo respuesta alguna, entonces volvió a tocar.

Nuevamente pasaron unos minutos y de pronto la reja se abrió con un chirrido.

Kimi le dio una mirada a Lili y entonces empujó el portón y entró con su castaña amiga pisándole los talones.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, del cielo comenzaron a caer gruesas gotas que mojaron de inmediato de pies a cabeza a ambas chicas que esperaban que les abriesen la puerta. Otra vez pasaron un par de minutos para que una mujer regordeta de piel oscura entreabriera la puerta de tal manera que solo se dejaba ver menos de la mitad de su cuerpo.

—¿Si? —preguntó la mujer.

Ambas chicas bajo el agua se dieron ligeras miradas hasta que Kimi dijo con suavidad.

—Necesitamos hospedarnos por esta noche —susurró con suavidad y se llevó una mano a su estómago abultado.

La mujer morena la miró de pies a cabeza y entonces abrió la puerta dejando que ambas adolescentes se pudieran refugiar de la intensa lluvia que comenzó a caer en la ciudad.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando Angélica recibió la llamada de Carlitos preguntándole si sabía del paradero de Kimi se sintió ligeramente alarmada. Y aunque pensó seriamente que Kimi no tenía porqué ser problema de ella, no pudo evitar montar en su auto rosa y partir a su casa.

Estaba preocupada. Lo admitía.

Sobre todo porque durante el último tiempo que Kimi pasó en su casa le agarró un cariño inmenso tanto a ella como al abultado estómago que cargaba. Le parecía tan gracioso e irónico que no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente mientras estaba estacionada fuera de la casa de los Finster.

Luego de su risa forzada, soltó un suspiro profundo y bajó del auto para acercarse a la puerta y golpear.

Cuando Carlos Finster abrió la puerta apresurado, ella pudo notar la mirada de decepción en sus ojos celestinos al darse cuenta que seguramente, la persona que él esperaba que fuese no era.

—Ah, hola Angélica —forzó una sonrisa que se borró de inmediato de su rostro cansino.

La rubia, sin embargo, sonrió ligeramente y pasó por la puerta haciendo que el hombre pelirrojo se corriese hacia atrás.

—¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó la chica mirando la vacía casa.

El hombre pareció colocarse nervioso levemente.

—Están en busca de —sorbió por la nariz y en un suspiró soltó—, están en busca de Kimi.

—Carlitos me llamó, señor Finster —le dijo Angélica con suavidad—, me dijo que la han llamado y ella no ha contestado y que se marchó con algunas cosas.

El hombre se pasó una mano por su rostro y asintió con rapidez.

—¿No tienen idea de dónde podría estar? —preguntó la Pickles enarcando una de sus rubias y perfectamente delineadas cejas.

Él sacudió su cabeza negativamente y miró a Angélica.

—¿Podrías quedarte aquí? —preguntó entonces—, me han dejado aquí por si Kimi vuelve o llama, pero no puedo seguir estando quieto en este lugar sin saber nada de ella, por favor, Angélica.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera permitió que la chica respondiese, porque mientras iba diciendo aquellas palabras estaba acercándose al perchero para tomar su chaqueta, luego tomó las llaves de una mesita que estaba a un lado de la puerta y le dio una vaga sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta sin importarle la contestación de la chica.

Angélica bufó con molestia ante ser ignorada olímpicamente por el hombro.

Miró la casa de la chica y torció el gesto.

—¿Dónde diablos estarás Kimi Finster? —preguntó a la nada.

Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de la chica en cuestión. Le mandó de inmediato al buzón y soltó un suspiro cargado de molestia. Bien, ella no se consideraría la mejor amiga de la Finster, sin embargo, realmente le molestaba un poco el hecho de que no le hubiese dicho de aquella locura.

Rebuscó entre sus pensamientos algún lugar en el que Kimi le haya dicho que había pensado visitar en su travesía cuando aún no sabía dónde ir antes de que Angélica la invitara a pasar días —que se transformaron finalmente en semanas— en su casa.

En ese momento se escuchó entonces el golpeteo de la puerta de casa.

Angélica se apresuró a abrir, pensando ligeramente en que quizás podía ser Kimi que se había arrepentido de su decisión de fugarse —aunque lo dudaba en el fondo—, sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, toda esperanza en su corazón se marchó al ver el cuerpo de su primo empapado por la lluvia justo en frente de la puerta.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo al verse.

La rubia chasqueó la lengua y se giró dejando la puerta abierta para que Tommy pudiese entrar.

El muchacho no dudo en pasar.

—¿Qué diablos, Angélica? —preguntó Tommy entonces cuando cerró la puerta—, ¿qué haces aquí?

La chica miró a su primo fijamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Esa boca —regañó con suavidad.

Tommy rodó los ojos.

—Como sea —chistó el chico con los dientes apretados—, ¿dónde están todos?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Tommy? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho.

El de hebras lilas oscuras se removió incomodo en su puesto y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con fuerzas.

—Vine a hablar con Kimi —susurró con suavidad.

—Creí que ya hablaste con ella —Angélica se cruzó de brazos.

—Eh, sí, pero…

La rubia soltó un bufido.

—¿Quieres fumar algo y conversamos?

Tommy frunció el ceño extrañado ante eso. Angélica le dio una ligera sonrisa.

—Créeme, lo necesitarás —le aseguró dándole la espalda sin decir nada más y caminando hacia el salón para abrir el ventanal que daba hacia el patio trasero.

*.*.*.*.*.*

—Solo por esta noche —habló la mujer—, no pueden salir de la habitación hasta mañana en la mañana y luego se marchan, ¿bueno?

Ambas muchachas asintieron con rapidez.

La mujer morena salió entonces de la habitación y Kimi soltó un quejido mientras se movía ligeramente en su puesto. Lili torció las cejas y estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué diablos le pasaba para cuando la chica corrió hacia la puerta que estaba en una de las esquinas y la abrió con rapidez para luego volver a cerrarla.

—Mierda —masculló tapándose la nariz.

—¿Qué haces, Kimi? —preguntó con suavidad la castaña.

—Necesito hacer pis —habló atropelladamente.

Luego tomó aire, abrió la puerta del baño y entró con rapidez. Lili pudo oír el agua cayendo hacia el baño y después Kimi salió con el rostro más relajado.

—Dios —murmuró cuando salió y cerró la puerta del baño—, necesitaba hacer.

Lili rió.

—Hubiese preferido haberme hecho en mis pantalones —le dijo la castaña.

Kimi soltó un bufido.

—No si _alguien_ está contantemente pegándote en la vejiga —aseguró la chica. La gemela de Phil soltó otra risa y luego se acalló cuando oyó un grito venir desde afuera.

Kimi rápidamente fue hacia la puerta y le puso pestillo. Se recargó en la puerta y soltó un suspiro.

—Lili —le llamó con voz suave, la chica pegó sus ojos pardos en el rostro de su amiga—, sé que no quieres estar aquí, realmente puedes marcharte si lo deseas, antes de que se haga más tarde… No es necesario que estés aquí conmigo.

La muchacha bajó los ojos hacia sus manos, mientras jugueteaba con sus propios dedos.

—Está bien, Kimi —respondió—, solo estoy un poco asustada, pero no te dejaré sola —aseguró.

La peliazul se encaminó entonces a la cama y se sentó a un lado de la chica.

—No me molestaré si te marchas, Lil, en serio —le dijo—, de cualquier manera me metí en esto sola y…

—Lo siento, Kimi —susurró entonces la chica y soltó un suspiró. Miró hacia el frente y continuó, sin esperar ninguna palabra por parte de su amiga—. Me siento como una mierda cada vez que te miro, realmente me siento tan mal por todo lo que ha pasado, por como he reaccionado y todo eso, ¿sabes? —la volvió a mirar, ambos colores colisionaron, el pardo y el azul profundo—. Creo que estaba celosa —admitió en voz bajita.

Kimi enarcó una ceja extrañada.

—¿Celosa? —preguntó—, ¿por qué estarías celosa de mí?

—Porque… —se relamió los labios y bajó nuevamente su mirada hacia el estómago abultado de su amiga—, todo el mundo parece amarte…

La oriental buscó la mirada de Lili.

—Todo el mundo también te ama a ti, Lili.

Ella sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—No de la manera en que mi hermano o… Tommy te aman a ti —aseguró la castaña—. ¿Cómo es, Kimi? —preguntó—, ¿cómo es que alguien te ame de esa manera? Que alguien te ame tanto que hasta llegase a ser doloroso. ¿Cómo es el amor?

La chica entonces corrió su vista y miró hacia el frente. Se encogió de hombros ligeramente y soltó con una falsa sonrisa en su boca.

—Es una mierda —respondió y sintió como le hormigueaba la nariz. _Putas hormonas,_ pensó.

—¿Lo amas? —volvió a preguntar Lili, esta vez, ella buscando su mirada.

Kimi le devolvió la mirada y asintió con lentitud. Porque ambas, sin nombrarlo, sabían a quién se referían.

—Sí —respondió con suavidad—, y es _jodidamente_ doloroso —aseguró.

Lili entonces abrazó a la chica, llevándola hacia su pecho y besó con cariño su frente.

*.*.*.*.*

Tommy aspiró el humo de su cigarrillo. Angélica lo miró fijamente mientras él fumaba sin decir una palabra.

—Nadie sabe dónde está —murmuró entonces la rubia, llamando la atención del muchacho de inmediato, quien lo miró con sus ojos castaños y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Se fugó —le comentó entonces.

—¿Dónde?

Angélica se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —susurró—, y tampoco sé si te lo dijera si lo supiera.

Tommy tensó la mandíbula y la rubia entonces corrió su vista.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto a ti? —preguntó el peliazul frunciendo el ceño, Angélica lo miró con una ceja levantada y él continuó mirándola como si sus ojos fuesen dos dagas que quisiesen atravesar a su prima en ese momento—. ¿Por qué diablos te preocupas por ella si a ti no te importa nada más además de ti misma?

La rubia soltó una carcajada amarga.

—Lamentablemente Pickles, tú no me conoces —le dijo con suavidad.

Y corrió la vista hacia las gotas gruesas de lluvia que empapaban el patio de los Finster.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco es como si me dejases hacerlo —le respondió.

—Mamá me obligó a abortar —soltó entonces.

Ella realmente no sabía porqué se lo decía a Tommy, especialmente a Tommy. Si bien su relación nunca había sido del todo asquerosa, no era muy cercana. Ella amaba a su primo, también a Dil, sin embargo, nunca le gustó el hecho de acercar gente a ella, siempre había sido muy cerrada y quizás en parte la culpa era de su madre por haberla criado de esa manera. Tan individualista, tan _ella, ella, ella._

Ahora. Aquello no se lo había dicho a nadie además de a Susie, quien en ese momento la morena había sido su único talón de Aquiles en ese momento tan difícil, pero, sin contar a su mejor amiga, Tommy era la primera persona que lo sabía.

No lo miró en ningún momento, pero podía sentir sus lindos ojos cafés encima de ella, mirándola asombrado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con suavidad—, ¿cuándo?

—Hace un año —dijo y bajó la vista hacia sus manos—, tampoco era como si supiera bien que hacer con la situación, pero, cuando mi mamá me dijo que lo hiciera —sintió un estremecimiento que le recorrió la columna vertebral al recordar ese día—. No estoy en contra de las mujeres que abortan, pero supongo que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir que algo crecía dentro de mí y que de un momento al otro no estaba —se encogió de hombros—, pero mi mamá obviamente no me escuchó, nunca me escucha.

El silencio reinó en la sala, siendo la lluvia lo único que quebrase el silencio en aquel momento. Sintió entonces la mano de su primo, vacilante, en su hombro. Ella lo miró y quitó su mano "consoladora".

—Está bien, Pickles —masculló—, no te lo digo porque necesito de tu consuelo —le dijo y agregó antes de que él dijese algo—. Nadie está preparado para ser papá o mamá, maldita sea, que es una mierda, sobre todo cuando se está comenzando, pero, joder… No puede ser tan difícil una vez que te acostumbras, ¿no? Quiero decir, tus padres contigo, al menos, han hecho un buen trabajo.

Tommy sonrió ligeramente, Angélica sabía que él había notado el alago que le había hecho.

—Gracias, Angélica —murmuró el muchacho. Lanzó la colilla hacia el patio y luego cerró el ventanal del salón, se giró sin decir ninguna palabra más y Angélica lo miró con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

—¿A dónde vas, Pickles? —le preguntó.

El muchacho no se giró a mirarla y mientras seguía su camino —raudo— hacia la puerta, gritó.

—Voy a buscar a mi hijo y a su mamá.

Entonces Angélica sonrió levemente y volvió su vista hacia la lluvia que parecía no querer dar tregua en esos momentos. Quizás la lluvia era Kimi, y en aquellos momentos, tal y como sucedía con el tiempo, la chica no iba a dar tregua hasta obtener lo que quería.

Y a Angélica así mismo se le imaginaba que era la chica oriental e internamente le hacía sentir jodidamente —y extrañamente— orgullosa.

* * *

 _Hola! Espero que les guste mucho este nuevo episodio! Muchas gracias a Sophia-chan por el comentario en el último capítulo. Les advierto que este capítulo fue muy largo, así que si están leyendo esto muchas muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá, porque son 10,509 palabras! Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito pero no podía cortarlo a la mitad porque creo que quedarían muchas cosas incompletas y que todo lo que esta en este capítulo es tremendamente importante! Bueno._

 _Creo que en el capítulo anterior les dije que este sería el penultimo capitulo y solo quedaría uno, sin embargo, ya no estoy segura (aunque puede ser que solo quede uno) depende todo de cuántas palabras salgan. O quizás queda solo un capítulo y el epilogo, bueno, ahí iré viendo._

 _Espero les guste este capítulo! Porque sé que hay gente que lee este fanfic (lo demuestra la página) así que muchas gracias a los lectores silenciosos que disfrutan de esta historia!_

 _Nos leemos pronto._

 _EMilia._


	8. Todaos

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, la historia está inspirada en Skins. _

* * *

_Un segundo_

 _Todas/os Parte I_

* * *

Tommy había pasado noches sin dormir, siempre que salía a algún tipo de fiesta o evento podía pasar las 24 horas del día despierto, muchas veces junto con Philli, Lili y Kimi se habían ido de fiesta un día de la semana y él había aparecido al otro día en la escuela a las 9 en punto de la mañana sin haber pestañeado en toda la noche.

Sin embargo, ahora era diferente, llevaba más de 26 horas despierto y estaba demasiado agotado como para seguir manteniéndose en pie, pero ahí estaba.

Se encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos parado frente a la casa de su mejor amigo y —por qué no decirlo— madre de su futuro hijo.

No sabía si acercarse a golpear, ayer en la noche cuando llegó Kira y lo pilló en la casa lo echó a gritos y le lanzó una que otra cosa que encontró por ahí. La madre de sus amigos no era así, de hecho era todo lo contrario, pero sabía que el hecho de que su hija se hubiese fugado de la casa con varios meses de embarazo (Dios, él ni sabía cuánto tenía, siquiera cuándo fue que la embarazó) pesaba en la siempre apacible mujer. Quizás también ella lo odiaba por el hecho de que fue _él_ quien embarazó a su hija, o quizás y muy probable se sienta completamente furiosa porque él no habría apoyado a la chica en cuestión cuando se enteró —no de la forma que hubiese querido— de que estaba esperando un hijo.

Pero necesitaba saber si habían sabido de ella.

Él había intentado llamarla muchas veces y dejó también varios mensajes en el buzón de voz, sin embargo, su ruego no había surtido efecto porque Kimi no se contactó con él.

Tragó saliva y se infundió el valor necesario para cruzar la maldita calle y golpear esa maldita puerta.

Cuando golpeó fue exactamente Carlitos quien abrió, supo de inmediato entonces que no había nadie y que Kimi aún no había aparecido, porque sus ojos demostraron una profunda decepción cuando se dio cuenta que era él quien golpeaba.

—Nada aún —susurró el muchacho girándose y dejando la puerta abierta para que Tommy pasara.

Así lo hizo, lo siguió hasta el salón en donde el muchacho se echó en el sofá y cerró sus ojos. Se quitó los anteojos y apretó con sus dedos el puente de su nariz. Tommy sabía que él tampoco había dormido nada y que se encontraba tan jodidamente asustado tal y como lo estaba él.

—Lo único que sabemos —murmuró Carlitos sin abrir sus ojos—, es que al parecer se encuentra con Lili.

El peliazul se quedó en su lugar mirando fijamente a su amigo, el pelirrojo guardó silencio por varios segundos que a Tommy le parecieron una eternidad y luego cuando abrió los ojos y los pegó a él dijo con voz cansina.

—Philli dijo que Lili también desapareció ayer —respondió—. Y dedujimos que se encontraban juntas, así que supongo que al menos eso nos despreocupa aunque sea un poco... Que no está sola.

El hermano de Dil asintió con lentitud, aún así no le bajaba la preocupación por ningún minuto, sentía que si no encontraba a Kimi pronto enloquecería en cualquier momento.

—De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó nuevamente su mejor amigo—, creí que seguirías estando muy molesto con Kimi por el hecho de que no te contó que se encontraba embarazada.

El muchacho se removió incomodo en su puesto, estando aún de pie.

—Pues... —soltó un suspiro, se encontraba ya bastante cansado de todo el asunto de las discusiones, los secretos y esas cosas, ya no quería más guerra—. La jodí, lo sé —lo miró fijamente, Carlitos le devolvió la intensidad de la mirada—, la jodí contigo, con Philli, con Lili y hasta con Kimi... Pero es que no te imaginas lo cagado de miedo que estoy. Estoy aterrado, Carlitos, no sé qué hacer y lo único que necesito ahora para poder pensar con claridad es que Kimi aparezca y decirle que no me importa nada, que me importa una mierda lo que haya pasado porque voy a estar ahí, voy a apoyarla cual sea su decisión. Y necesito encontrarla.

Carlitos torció una amarga sonrisa.

—La vamos a encontrar, Tommy... Lo haremos y la traeremos de vuelta a casa.

Y con eso ambos muchachos se alistaron para volver a salir a las calles a revisar cada lugar de la ciudad si es que fuese necesario.

* * *

— _Kimi, hey... Sé que... Maldición, este es como el séptimo mensaje de voz que te he dejado en tu buzón, creo que lo más probable es que lo llene en mensajes, pero si no me contestas creo que no me dejarás opción..._ —suspiró tras el celular—, _tenías razón, la hemos jodido en todos los niveles permitidos... Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo peor? Es que no me importa, no me importa nada, solo... Solo necesito que vuelvas, necesito saber que estás bien, que todo está bien con... El bebé_ —pareció tragar aire— _, estaré a tu lado sin importar cuál sea tu decisión, sin importar lo que quieras, voy a apoyarte en lo que sea. Solo vuelve por favor, ya no puedo seguir así, me tienes tan... Desesperado, a todos... Te amo, Kimi._

La chica borró entonces el mensaje luego de oírlo. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono en donde indicaba que ya no habían más mensajes en el buzón. Entonces volvió a apagar el teléfono con los ojos impregnados en lágrimas. Sintió un pinchazo en su bajo vientre y se dobló en dos debido al dolor.

Cerró sus ojos y se llevó una mano al lugar en donde había sentido la fuerte punzada, acarició con suavidad y mientras iba pasando el dolor fue abriendo los ojos. Lili en la cama se removió y abrió sus ojos para ver la espalda de Kimi, quien se encontraba sentada a los pies de la cama en la que habían dormido ambas.

—Hey, ¿todo bien? —preguntó la chica con suavidad.

Kimi fingió una sonrisa y se giró a mirar a su amiga, asintió.

—Todo bien, ¿qué tal dormiste?

La castaña torció la boca y se rascó el ojo con el puño.

—Creo que temía tanto moverme para no pasarte a llevar que se me acalambró todo mi costado derecho —sonrió suavemente—, pero también todo bien.

Kimi soltó un suspiro entonces y miró fijamente a su amiga.

—Escucha Lili —murmuró con suavidad—, agradezco mucho que estés aquí conmigo, de verdad... Pero —vio la mirada preocupada de su amiga y se sintió inmediatamente mal por lo que diría—, pero creo que ahora debo seguir sola.

La gemela de Philli se sentó veloz en la cama y miró a la peliazul con preocupación.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Kim? —preguntó la chica con cautela, sabía que cualquiera que fuese la respuesta de su amiga ella no estaría para nada convencida de dejarla sola.

La japonesa miró fijamente a la chica y soltó un largo suspiro, sus ojos se aguaron, sin embargo su mirada firme se mantuvo.

—Voy a llamar a papá...

—¿Le dirás dónde estás?—la sonrisa de Lili apareció al escuchar aquello.

Kimi sacudió rápidamente su cabeza.

—No a mi papá papá-de-Carlitos —explicó—, a mi padre biológico, Lil.

* * *

— _¡Hija!, tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti, ¿qué tal todo?, ¿por qué no me haz llamado?_

Kimi torció los labios, a veces su padre era imposible.

—Bueno... —miró hacia atrás, donde estaba su amiga mirándola con mala cara sentada en una banca de una plaza. Hace aproximadamente una hora que habían salido de esa casa de acogida y caminaron sin un rumbo fijo hasta que encontraron aquella plaza unas cuantas cuadras más lejos. Hacía frío y todo estaba mojado por la lluvia anterior, pero a Lili no le importó y dejó el bolso de Kimi encima de la húmeda banca para sentarse ella arriba de él y no mojarse el trasero—, no es como si tú me hayas llamado tampoco.

— _Sabes que tengo cosas importantes que hacer... Pero siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites_ —respondió su padre con reproche en su voz. Kimi rodó sus ojos.

La relación con su padre se había desgastado bastante los últimos años, desde que nació su hermanastra que su padre ya no la llamaba como antes ni le enviaba regalos, ni una mísera nota. Realmente a ella no le afectaba mucho, y todo eso debía agradecérselo infinitamente a Carlos, al que ahora ella llamaba papá y que sentía como uno.

—Gracias por recordármelo —Kimi suspiró y llevó su mano que no tenía ocupada con el teléfono a su abultado vientre de ya siete meses—, verás... Justamente te llamo porque ahora te necesito... Realmente te necesito —su voz salió ahogada.

— _¿Qué sucede, Kimiko?_ —preguntó su padre con voz preocupada, Kimi gruñó ante la mención de su nombre completo.

—Estoy metida en un gran lío, papá —murmuró con suavidad acariciando su vientre suavemente, el bebé dentro de ella saltó y Kimi sonrió con pesar—, y realmente es un gran lío.

— _¿Qué sucede?_ —el hombre pareció exasperarse—, _¿pasó algo con tu madre?, ¿están bien?, ¿tú lo estás?_

—Estamos bien... Bueno... Al menos eso espero... —susurró con suavidad y tragó aire con rapidez—. Verás... Espero que no te lo tomes a mal porque realmente no necesito más reclamos y esas cosas y si dices algo que me moleste cortaré, papá, lo digo en serio.

— _¡Kimiko!_ —gruñó su padre—, _estás preocupándome._

—Yo —tragó saliva—, tengo casi siete meses de embarazo, papá...

Silencio.

No se oyó nada por la otra línea por una cantidad considerable de tiempo, se giró para ver a su amiga quien seguía mirándola con desaprobación y un tanto preocupada, Kimi le sonrió nerviosa y luego se giró para suspirar, el moho salió por sus labios y ella pudo dar cuenta del frío que sentía.

—¿Aló? —habló luego de varios minutos en silencio—, ¿papá?, ¿estás ahí?

Movió su pierna con impaciencia.

—¿Pa...?

— _¿Siete meses de embarazo?_ —preguntó el hombre con voz ahogada, Kimi podía sentirlo impactado.

—Casi...

— _¿Y no pensaste en decírmelo antes?_ —cuestionó el hombre con voz suave pero firme.

—Bueno —la chica se encogió de hombros con suavidad, sabía que él no podría verla pero no pudo evitarlo—, apenas hace un par de días se lo dije a todos... Necesitaba un buen tiempo para digerir esta noticia yo misma... Lo siento.

Se oyó un suspiro profundo por la otra línea, sabía que su padre se estaba controlando para no gritarle.

— _Bien..._ —dijo con voz pausada—, _¿cómo estás? Quiero decir... ¿Tu madre te ha retado mucho?_

—Eh... Más o menos —contestó sintiéndose confundida por lo dicho por su progenitor, sabía que su papá ya estaba entendiendo más o menos porqué lo estaba llamando—. Quiere que regale al bebé —le soltó de sopetón, no quería dar vueltas al asunto, sobre todo porque las llamadas al extranjero eran bastante cara y aunque su padre lo pagaría, lo que quería pedirle costaba de seguro el doble.

— _Asumo que tú no quieres eso._

—No, la verdad es que no quiero —negó con suavidad y volvió a suspirar, no sabía cuánto había estado suspirando en todo ese tiempo—. Sé que... Dios... Sé que no te veo desde que era una niñita en pañales y que no hemos hablado realmente desde hace años pero... Te necesito, papá, te necesito ahora más que nunca —sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse—. No voy a dejar que mamá me quite a este niño porque es mío —se sorprendió hasta ella misma de la firmeza en cada una de sus palabras—, y la única persona ahora que puede ayudarme eres tú.

— _Se me imagina qué necesitas hija_ —le dijo su papá—, _y sé que te lo debo, así que solo pídeme lo que sea._

—Bien... Entonces —miró nuevamente a Lili—, ¿cuándo puedes recibirme en tu casa?

El hombre soltó una pequeña risilla.

— _Ay, Dios_ —suspiró el hombre— _, supongo que ahora sé con creces cómo es tener una hija adolescente..._ —se rió de su mala broma y continuó— _. Te enviaré el dinero para el pasaje ahora, tienes que apresurarte a viajar porque creo que no puedes hacerlo estando avanzada en tu embarazo. Hablaré con Jenn, mi esposa, para que preparemos tu nuevo cuarto... Eso sí, estás más que clara que la habitación tendrás que compartirla con tu hijo._

Kimi rió sin ganas.

—Creo que ya estoy asumiendo cosas de apoco, papá.

— _Está bien, Kimiko..._ —habló el hombre— _, estaremos viéndonos entonces... Cuídate y antes de venir... Habla con Kira, no le será fácil._

—Bien, adiós...

Y colgó el teléfono sin más. ¿Hablar con su mamá? ¡Eso jamás!, por su culpa ella tenía que renunciar a toda su vida... A Tommy...

Se giró nuevamente para quedar de frente hacia Lili y entonces caminó hacia ella con lentitud, guardando su teléfono celular en su chaqueta.

* * *

Philli intentó encender su cigarrillo con manos temblorosas, sin embargo el encendedor no quería soltar la llama.

Maldijo entre dientes intentando con más fuerza hacer prender el encendedor, pero le resultó inútil. A su lado Jace le prendió su propio encendedor con facilidad.

Phil lo miró y rodó los ojos mientras guiaba su cigarrillo al fuego y lo encendía.

—Estarán bien —le dijo Jace mientras caminaban por unas calles que de lejos se podían notar peligrosas.

El castaño aspiró el humo de su cigarrillo como si este fuese el elixir de la vida, no miró a su compañero que en ese momento estaba ayudándolo con la búsqueda, solo siguió caminando mirando hacia todos los rincones del lugar en busca de un par de cabecitas asustadas, desorientadas, pero solo habían borrachos tirados en las calles, era muy temprano aún para que ellos se levantasen.

—No lo sé —respondió soltando el humo del cigarro por entre sus palabras—, espero estén bien...

—Hey —Jace le pegó un suave codazo en el costado—, Lili es valiente, es una Deville, ¿no? Y ellos son fuertes.

—Sí, somos fuertes...

—Vamos, Phil —suspiró Jace deteniendo el andar del castaño y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—, ¿es que acaso no tienen algún súper poder de hermanos gemelos o algo? —preguntó el muchacho mirándolo con toda la seriedad posible, el Deville enarcó una ceja—. Vamos, hombre, conoces a tu hermana incluso antes de nacer, ¿cómo es que no puedes sentir o alguna cosa como de ese estilo misterioso de gemelos?

El muchacho torció una mueca... ¿De qué diablos hablaba su amigo? Sin embargo, incluso antes de abrir la boca para responder algo —sin saber muy bien de dónde vino— se le cruzó en su cabeza.

—Diablos —soltó Philli con una sonrisa—, ya sé donde podría estar —y comenzó a correr calle arriba.

Jace se quedó petrificado en el mismo lugar, miró a Phil correr y pensó en que realmente aquello había sido tenebroso, ¿lo estaba haciendo en serio o es que le estaba tomando el pelo? Sin embargo, cuando Phil se giró para gritarle que se apresurara, él no pudo hacer otra cosa que colocarse a correr detrás de su amigo.

* * *

Dil tocó su hombro por detrás.

Tommy se encontraba en su cuarto, refugiado de la lluvia mirando por la ventana, con la vaga y estúpida esperanza de que podría ver a Kimi doblando por la esquina de la casa caminando hacia su dirección con una sonrisa en sus labios y con su abultado estómago oculto bajo un gran abrigo.

El muchacho no se inmutó ante el tacto de su hermano, pero a Dil no le importó.

—Mamá se tomó bien el hecho de que vayas a ser papá —susurró el hermano pequeño.

Tommy soltó un suspiro.

La noche anterior le soltó la bomba a sus dos padres. Hugo quiso golpearlo en el rostro pero Deede lo detuvo rápidamente, lo regañaron por supuesto y le dijeron a él que ellos no se harían cargo de un bebé, obviamente, ellos ya habían tenido los suyos, pero, cuando a su padre se le quitó la locura, ambos le dijeron que estarían ahí para apoyarlo. Por supuesto que a su mamá no le asombró el hecho de que era Kimi la madre de su futuro hijo, no así como a su papá que casi termina desmayado en la cocina ante la noticia.

Sin embargo, cuando supieron ambos que Kimi había arrancado, no dudaron en llamar a Kira y hablar con ella. Tommy no supo qué conversaron, porque él se fue a su cuarto a intentar descansar, estaba agotadísimo y sabía que debía dormir aunque sea un poco para funcionar bien y seguir con la búsqueda, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño y luego de mil y una vueltas en la cama se levantó para ver por la ventana e intentar adivinar en dónde Kimi pudo haberse escondido.

Ella siempre había sido un jodido misterio y estaba dando gala de todo aquello en ese momento.

Nadie sabía dónde diablos podía estar.

—Quizás siquiera vaya a serlo, Dil —respondió el peliazul.

—Encontraremos a Kimi, hermano —dijo—, no debes bajar los brazos.

El mayor sintió los ojos humedecer.

—¿Y si no, Dil? —preguntó mirándolo esta vez—, Kimi siempre ha sido una experta en arrancar...

—Pero, ¿qué tan lejos podría llegar una mujer embarazada? —cuestionó Dil.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Conociendo a Kimi, más lejos de lo que podría llegar cualquiera de nosotros —corrió su vista y miró nuevamente hacia la plaza.

Dil sonrió ligeramente.

—Puede llegar lo más lejos posible, pero seguirá estando en la tierra, solo que quizás en el otro extremo —respondió el chico—, no es como si pudiese ir a otro planeta o galaxia.

Tommy entonces abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a su hermano.

Una sonrisa comenzó a expandirse en su rostro poco a poco.

—¡Diablos, Dil! —dijo mientras rápidamente corría hacia afuera de su cuarto gritando—. ¡Eres un genio!, ¡un puto genio! —sacó del perchero su casaca y miró a su hermano que lo siguió al trote—, ¿me acompañarás? —preguntó.

—¿Dónde? —Dil parecía confundido aunque mientras bajaba las escaleras al trote sabía que era para ir a buscar a Kimi y él estaba dentro.

—A encontrar a la prófuga embarazada...

* * *

Kimi y Lili terminaron tomando su desayuno en un puesto pequeño en una esquina de la calle, fue en ese momento en el que mientras tomaban su té que se largó a llover.

Ambas corrieron a refugiarse bajo el techo de una parada de autobús.

—¿Crees que tú papá ya te haya transferido el dinero? —preguntó la castaña mientras sentía sus dientes castañear debido al frío.

—Sí —respondió la chica—, me dijo que sería lo más pronto y yo creo que ya debe estar listo.

—¿Y tienes todas tus cosas? —preguntó.

—Bueno —Kimi se encogió de hombros mientras esperaba que el autobús que la llevaría al aeropuerto viniese en camino, el frío le estaba helando el trasero—, tengo las cosas que necesito para viajar, como mi pasaporte y mis documentos. Solo me falta ropa, pero —torció los labios— ya no me cabe casi nada, así que creo que llegando allá tendré que comprar más ropa.

Lili sonrió.

—Es sorprendente como tu cuerpo ha cambiado, Kimi —le dijo.

—Sí bueno —la chica se rió ligeramente—, pareciera como si me hubiese tragado una sandía y mis pechos realmente están creciendo, pero créeme que es incomodo, no sé quién inventó el rumor de que estar embarazada es una etapa maravillosa.

La castaña sonrió.

—Debe ser porque no haz podido disfrutarla realmente —murmuró.

Kimi le dio una sonrisa triste.

—Puede ser...

Y el autobús se logró divisar.

Ambas se miraron.

—Iré contigo, Kimi —la chica parecía protestar—, al menos que una amiga pueda dejarte en el aeropuerto, no te dejaré sola mientras pueda y no discutas.

—Gracias Lili...

—No me agradezcas, porque de no ser porque no traje mi teléfono conmigo hubiese llamado a tu madre hace un tiempo —Kimi rió, no importándole que lo que decía su amiga realmente era verdad.

Entonces ambas subieron sin mirar hacia atrás.

Se sentaron la una al lado de la otra, Lili tomó la mano de la muchacha y entrelazó sus dedos con las de ella, Kimi le dio una mirada y sonrió, Lili le devolvió la sonrisa y sus ojos se humedecieron lentamente. La chica embarazada se tensó ante esto y no pudo evitar sentir un ligero dolor en su costado izquierdo, sabía porqué su amiga estaba a punto de llorar, después de todo aquel era el último viaje que tendrían juntas.

—Te extrañaré, Kimi —susurró la castaña apretando con suavidad sus manos entrelazadas—, haz sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón.

—No hables como si estuviésemos despidiéndonos, Lil —le respondió Kimi con los ojos llorosos también—, solo será un tiempo...

Lili entonces apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amiga y cerró sus ojos intentando controlar las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus pardos ojos.

Ambas se habían dormido en el viaje, se despertaron cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, agarraron sus pocas cosas y se bajaron del lugar.

El frío viento golpeó el rostro de ambas chicas, se aferraron a sus manos entrelazadas y avanzaron hacia la entrada del lugar.

Kimi se acercó a un cajero para poder revisar si es que su padre ya le había depositado el dinero que necesitaba y suspiró de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que así había sido. Entonces se acercaron ambas para comprar el boleto.

—El próximo vuelo a Japón es en tres horas más, ¿está bien para ti, ¿te alcanza el tiempo para realizar todos los trámites? —le preguntó la vendedora con una extensa sonrisa en su rostro.

Kimi hizo una mueca de disconformidad, sin embargo asintió lentamente.

—En una hora y media más puedes hacer la fila para embarque, que tengas buen viaje —le dijo la mujer sin borrar su sonrisa amplia, Kimi le devolvió el gesto y luego se giró para mirar a Lili, quien aún parecía tener sus ojos llorosos.

En ese momento los ojos de su mejor amiga se veían cada vez más y más verdes, pareciéndose a su hermano gemelo aún más.

La peliazul la abrazó —lo mejor que pudo debido a que su estómago impedía que fuese un abrazo más estrecho—, Lili sollozó entre sus brazos.

—Perdóname, Kimi —susurró la castaña cerrando fuertemente sus ojos—, por favor necesito que me perdones, necesito saber que no me guardas ningún poco de rencor y que volverás... Por favor...

—Lil —suspiró Kimi sin alejarse del abrazo de su amiga—, no necesito perdonarte, realmente... Solo fuiste una buena hermana, solo estuviste dolida, lo entiendo. Por eso perdóname tú a mi, y dile a Phil que me logre perdonar, necesito que lo haga para poder quedarme tranquila.

—Podrías decírmelo tú misma —una voz se escuchó desde atrás de Kimi, la chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, se quedó de piedra en el lugar, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Lili se separó lentamente de su amiga para ver a su hermano de pie detrás, abrió sus ojos pardos y abrió y cerró su boca como pez fuera del agua.

—¿Qué... cómo diablos...? —intentó preguntar la castaña mirando sorprendida al Deville. Philli rió.

—Creo que es alguna magia de gemelos o algo —dijo el chico parado detrás de Phil, sonriendo divertido—, en serio...

Lili miró a Jace y sonrió divertida ante aquello, se acercó a su hermano.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó.

Phil se encogió de hombros.

—Pues simplemente dejé mi mente en blanco (cosa que no me costó mucho) y pues imaginé que podrías estar aquí, no sé porqué, pero sabía que podría ser que —endureció su mirada y miró la espalda de Kimi fijamente—, que ella querría marcharse hacía donde podría estar segura de su madre... Japón.

La espalda de Kimi se vio tensa. Lili estaba realmente feliz de ver a su hermano, sin embargo sabía que estaba incomodando de sobremanera a la chica embarazada, y ella realmente no quería que aquello sucediera. Si la DeVille se encontraba ahí era porque quería apoyar en un 100% a su mejor amiga y lo que menos quería hacer era incomodarla.

—Así que —volvió a hablar el castaño mirando fijamente la espalda de la chica de la cual se había enamorado como un imbécil—, creo que más bien pude adivinar hacia donde querías dirigirte —Lili sabía que aunque Kimi no se giraba ella sabía que le hablaba—. Supongo que te conozco —se encogió él de hombros.

La japonesa se giró lentamente para pegar su mirada en la verdosa de Phil, sus ojos oscuros estaban abnegados en lagrimas y Lili sintió inmensas ganas de abrazarla y rogarle que no llorase nuevamente.

—Lo siento tanto, Philli... —soltó un sollozo la chica.

El castaño no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó hacia ella y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la chica, acercándola —lo más que pudiese— a su cuerpo. Lili los vio abrazarse a ambos con los ojos cerrados.

—Debes quedarte —le dijo él en el oído, y aunque quizás él no quería que todos supieran lo que le estaba diciendo, tanto ella como Jace lo pudieron oír.

—No —Kimi volvió a sollozar—, no puedo quedarme...

—Tienes que dejar de arrancar, Kimi —le rebatió él aún sin soltarse del abrazo—. Ya ha sido suficiente, no puedes vivir siempre corriendo de todo.

La chica guardó silencio entre sus brazos, Lili pudo ver el momento en le que su mejor amiga abrió los ojos. Soltó el torso de Philli y dio un paso hacia atrás mirándolo fijamente, parecía ser que ella había olvidado su presencia, pero realmente no le importó.

—No quiero irme —susurró ella mirándolo fijamente—, pero no sé qué más hacer. No dejaré que me lo quiten.

Lili sintió nuevamente su corazón estrujarse, miró fijamente a su hermano y se dio cuenta de la mirada adolorida que aún portaba. Siempre se sorprendió de lo mucho que se preocupaba por el resto, era tan así que incluso no le importaba él estar sufriendo con tal de ver feliz a las otras personas. Lili siempre había odiado/amado esa parte de su hermano, y es que ella amándolo de manera tan intensa le dolía cuando se daba cuenta de esa misma mirada dolida que se le lograba ver cuando algo le dañaba. La mirada de Philli siempre había sido un espejo de su alma, siempre.

—Eres Kimi Finster —le sonrió él, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a su mirada—, y la Kimi Finster que yo conozco hace jodidamente todo para conseguir lo que quiere.

En la cara de la peliazul se dibujó una media sonrisa.

—Quizás ya no pueda ser yo nunca más... —susurró.

Phil estiró entonces su mano y la unió con la de Kimi, agarrando firmemente su palma.

—Lo siento, Kimi —dijo él con voz firme—, pero no puedo dejarte marchar...

El labio inferior de la peliazul tiritó levemente, estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Lili la vio doblarse rápidamente y soltar un chillido de dolor. Hubiese caído al suelo de no ser porque su hermano actuó rápido y la alcanzó a firmar del torso. Kimi se llevó una mano a su bajo vientre.

—¡A... Algo está mal! —gritó con los dientes apretados.

La castaña se quedó de piedra mientras un tumulto de gente comenzó a acercarse a donde se encontraban ellos debido a los gritos de dolor que estaba soltando su mejor amiga.

* * *

Tommy siquiera esta vez le pidió las llaves del auto de su padre. Las tomó y salió de casa con Dil pisándole los talones.

Manejó rápidamente por la carretera para llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino: El aeropuerto.

No supo porqué no lo había pensado antes, si Kimi realmente quería alejarse por completo de su madre, pues fácilmente iría donde su mamá jamás pudiera alcanzarla: Japón, donde su padre vivía.

Se saltó varios discos pare y cuando estuvo subiendo por la calle que daba a la entrada del aeropuerto un extraño nudo se le colocó en la boca del estómago. ¿Sería acaso que ya era demasiado tarde? Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y pestañeó rápidamente para alejar las malditas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Sintió la mirada de Dil quemándole el costado derecho, más él no le devolvió la mirada, rápidamente se estacionó a un costado de la vereda y se bajó del auto sin siquiera importarle quitar las llaves del encendido. Estuvo a punto de entrar cuando sus pasos quedaron congelados al ver la escena que se presentó frente a sus ojos.

Philli y su compañero de escuela Jace llevaban entre sus brazos a Kimi, quien estaba llorando desconsolada mientras que con una mano se afirmaba su bajo vientre y con otra se afirmaba de Phil, Lili venía atrás pisándole los talones.

—¿Qué...? —iba a preguntar él, sin embargo su pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire cuando Lili se le acercó.

—Necesitamos llevarla a un hospital, Tommy —la mirada seria y preocupada le congeló por un momento los sentidos—. ¡Apresúrate que aún no es tiempo! —gritó.

El muchacho entonces no dio siquiera una segunda mirada a la mamá de su hijo, pues se giró y rápidamente corrió al auto. Lili se sentó atrás y entre Jace y Philli subieron a Kimi recostándola en la parte de atrás con la cabeza puesta en las piernas de la castaña.

—Nosotros los seguiremos en el auto de Jace, ve lo más rápido que puedas —le sugirió Philli mientras cerraba la puerta de atrás, el ruido sordo del golpe quedó amortiguado por el grito de dolor por parte de la muchacha.

Tommy encendió el auto sin molestarse en responder nada y sin esperar siquiera que su amigo se alejase del auto partió a toda prisa.

Sus manos estaban sudadas y tiritaban, no sabía muy bien cómo era que estaba manejando en ese punto, solo sabía que lo estaba haciendo mientras la chica de atrás seguía sollozando y soltando alaridos.

—Tranquila, Kimi —escuchó a Lili susurrar—, ya llegaremos, estarás bien...

—M-Mi bebé... —sollozó la chica—, ¿qué está pasando?

Tommy miró por el espejo retrovisor a la chica y pudo verla apretando los ojos con fuerzas y sosteniéndose el estómago mientras soltaba diversos sollozos.

—Tommy ve hacia adelante —sugirió Dil con tranquilidad, él hizo caso y continuó manejando sintiendo el alma en un hilo. Es que acaso, ¿recién encontrada podría perderla de nuevo?

Fue un viaje de diez minutos, el más largo de su vida. Paró el auto justo delante de la vereda que da a la puerta del hospital, se bajó del auto y pudo notar como Philli ya había bajado del auto de atrás y se acercaba rápidamente hacia la puerta para abrirla, incluso antes que él.

—Vamos, Kimi —soltó Philli—, ayúdame a bajarte del auto.

La chica con dolor comenzó a parase y luego se sostuvo de Phil, de inmediato se notó que siquiera podía mantenerse en pie.

Tommy pudo sentir los ojos verdes de su amigo pegarse en su rostro, y luego él le devolvió la mirada.

—Afírmala —le dijo el DeVille.

Tommy asintió y la agarró con sus manos. Sintió el aroma a liras del cabello de Kimi y tuvo inmensas ganas de llorar entonces, miró hacia atrás, hacia el auto y pudo ver a Lili pálida mirando el asiento en donde anteriormente Kimi iba recostada.

Sangre.

En el asiento había sangre.

—¡Necesitamos una enfermera! —gritó entonces Tommy al tiempo que salía un guardia del hospital y lo ayudaba a cargar con Kimi.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando...?

* * *

El timbre sonó por quinta vez en apenas un par de segundos. Angelica salió con mala cara a abrir la puerta, ¿quién podía estar tan desesperado para tocar el timbre tantas veces en apenas dos segundo?

Lo primero que la rubia vio cuando abrió la puerta fue el cabello rizado y desaliñado de Carlitos Finster, lo segundo que ella pudo notar fueron las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos.

Bufó y abrió la puerta por completo.

—¿Quieres entrar y verificar que tu hermana realmente no está aquí? —preguntó apoyada en el umbral mirando al chico con los brazos cruzados y expresión fastidiada.

El pelirrojo frunció las cejas y negó rápidamente.

—Nop —dijo—, te creo... Es solo que quería saber si quizás habías tenido noticias de ella.

—Mira, si tuviera noticias de ellas te hubiese dicho, Finster, en serio —le respondió luego de haber rodado sus ojos—, quizás no te hubiese dicho su paradero, pero sí te hubiese dicho en el estado en el cual se encuentra. Así que confía en mí cuando te digo que no sé dónde diablos se metió Kimi.

Él entonces le dio una mirada, estudiando las facciones de la rubia, como si no le creyese del todo. Angelica entonces endureció sus facciones.

—Me gustaría creerte esta parada de "hermano preocupado", Finster —le soltó con voz mordaz—, pero es un poco tarde ¿no crees?

Él soltó un suspiro. Lo bueno de meterse con Carlitos era que él nunca, pero nunca respondería de la misma manera en la que uno le hablaría, jamás te insultaría, ni te diría nada mordaz, aunque incluso toques una fibra sensible para él.

—Lo sé —susurró—, ¿crees que se haya marchado de la ciudad? —le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser probable...

—¿Crees que ella...? ¿Crees que ella se marchó a Japón? —le preguntó con rostro preocupado.

Nuevamente se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —suspiró ella esta vez—, pero no creo que lo haga, es decir, tiene una vida acá, ¿no? No creo que pudiese...

Sus palabras quedaron cortadas por el sonido del teléfono de Carlitos. Él rápidamente lo sacó de su bolsillo y cuando leyó la palabra "Tommy" en la pantalla no dudó ni medio segundo en contestar.

—Dime...

Angelica vio el rostro de Carlitos palidecer —aún más si es que era posible—, y soltar su teléfono que cayó directamente al suelo.

—¿Carlitos...? —preguntó Angelica dubitativa.

Su pregunta quedó en el aire cuando el pelirrojo corrió hacia su auto. La rubia no dudó ni medio segundo en salir tras de él y subirse en el asiento del copiloto sin siquiera preguntar nada. Carlitos tampoco dijo nada y ambos partieron velozmente al hospital.

* * *

Dil se había marchado a casa a darles las noticias a sus padres, volvería con ellos, de eso él estaba seguro y no sabía cuán incomodo se volvería el ambiente en aquella pequeña sala.

Mientras tanto Philli veía a Tommy fijamente, esta vez él no le estaba devolviendo la mirada. Se encontraba paseándose de un lado al otro con manos tiritonas, él podía fijarse perfectamente en los reflejos nerviosos de su amigo, se pasaba las manos por el cabello y luego se llevaba los dedos a la boca en donde parecía aguantarse las ganas de masticarse las uñas para luego dejar caer sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y volver a repetir los mismos actos.

Se sentía con diversos sentimientos encontrados, como si cada uno de ellos comenzara a luchar para ganar una batalla. El premio del ganador sería expresado por él.

Quizás se acercaba a Tommy y le daba un maldito abrazo, o un quizás un maldito golpe que le desfiguraría su lindo rostro, o quizás podría utilizar —como siempre lo hacía con él— el sarcasmo que sabía muy bien que a su amigo le sacaba de las casillas. Lo último era solo una careta para disfrazar los dos potentes sentimientos que se le agolpaban en el pecho cuando algo tenía relación con Tommy.

A veces incluso quería hablar con él, conversar las cosas y decirle lo mucho que lo siente. Principalmente por sentirse tan dolido por él.

Kimi le rompió el corazón. Tommy también lo hizo.

Y no sabía muy bien cómo expresar aquel sentimiento.

Se sentía traicionado sin sentirse realmente así. Porque quizás era estúpido, pero ¡dios! que le creía en un 115% a su amigo peliazul el hecho de que él no sabía de los sentimientos que él tenía para con la japonesa.

Y que por eso se había involucrado. Pero lo continuó cuando no sabía qué era lo que estaba provocando la hermana de Carlitos en él.

Simplemente el Pickles no se podía detener. Él lo entendía, después de todo se sintió igual, solo que las cosas cambiaron cuando ella no le correspondió.

Caso contrario a lo que le pasó a Tommy.

Kimi lo había amado.

No como sucedió con él.

Y se sentía como un maldito perdedor ante la idea de que siquiera podía odiar a quien supuestamente le había quitado al amor de su vida.

Porque también lo amaba.

Sintió de pronto la mano de su hermana tocando la suya con suavidad. Él dio un brinco hacia atrás por el repentino movimiento de su gemela, y luego suspiró. Quitando por primera vez la vista del muchacho que seguía con sus movimientos rutinarios frente a la ventana.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Lili con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Él se encogió de hombros, sabiendo exactamente a lo que su castaña hermana se refería.

—Supongo que algún día lo estaré —asintió lentamente con su cabeza—, sanará.

La chica sonrió levemente y acarició con su otra mano el cabello que caía distraídamente por la frente del chico.

—Lo estarás —aseguró con suavidad ella.

Phil entonces endureció su mirada verdosa, pegándola fijamente en la más oscura de ella, Lili sabía lo que se venía, pero de igual manera lo miró con extrañeza.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más, ¿vale? Porque a la próxima que desaparezcas así tendré que comprar algún maldito chip gps y cocerlo a tu jodida ropa, ¿entendiste? —le soltó como si no esperase ningún "no" por respuesta.

Lili sonrió.

—Lo siento por eso —susurró—, pero sabes que no la iba a abandonar aún más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

—Nos preocupaste mucho —dijo y luego elevó la vista hacia un costado y sonrió al moreno con una pizca de maldad en sus ojos, cosa que Lili notó de inmediato—. ¿Cierto Jace?

El muchacho de oscuros cabellos se sonrojó ligeramente logrando un extraño contraste ente su piel mulata y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Y-yo... —el chico se movió incómodamente en el lugar y luego asintió sin mirar en ningún momento a Lili a la cara.

A la castaña le produjo cierta ternura. Sonrió divertida y volvió a mirar a su hermano.

—No pasará otra vez, lo siento...

Phil sonrió casi como si estuviese contento por algo, como si hubiese logrado un objetivo.

—Está bien... Pero no sabes el grito que te dará mamá cuando vuelvas.

Lili rió y apretó la mano de su hermano con la suya.

En ese momento la puerta de urgencias se abrió de golpe. Un pelirrojo muchacho entró apresurado mirando rápidamente por toda la sala, sus ojos se pegaron en ella, en su hermano, en Jace y por último en Tommy. Pareció que Carlitos lo escudriñó por un momento y cuando se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que parecía estar el muchacho de cabellos azules, decidió mirar nuevamente a Philli y caminar directo hacia él.

—¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó.

En ese momento entró Angelica estudiando el lugar lentamente, luego cuando se dio cuenta que nada parecía llamar realmente su atención, se acercó a una silla y se sentó a esperar. Quizás qué.

—Aún no ha salido nadie a decirnos algo acerca su salud... —respondió Phil soltando la mano de Lili y metiendo las suyas propias en los bolsillos de su pantalón. La castaña sabía que aquello Phil lo hacía cuando quería demostrar despreocupación—, estará bien —le dijo con una ligera sonrisa—, ella siempre lo está.

—Necesito entrar a verla —murmuró el Finster pareciendo perder el juicio.

—Calma, hombre —le dijo el castaño—, deja que los doctores hagan su trabajo, nos dirán cualquier cosa.

—¡No! —chilló el pelirrojo pareciendo desesperado—, ¡es mi maldita hermana, con un demonio! —gritó llamando la atención de la recepcionista del lugar y de un par de personas que también parecían estar esperando la noticia de algún ser querido.

Lili se percató de que Tommy en aquel momento pareció salir de su trance de desesperación. Pegó sus ojos castaños en su mejor amigo, recién notando su presencia y luego miró a la recepcionista fijamente.

La castaña conocía a sus amigos. A cada uno de ellos los conocía como a la palma de su mano, y sabía lo que Tommy pensó en ese preciso momento.

Ella no intentaría detenerlo, tampoco ayudarlo, solo haría que el maldito ambiente se enfocara en cualquier situación excepto en el mayor de los Pickles.

Se paró y abrazó a Carlitos rápidamente.

—Estará bien, tranquilo —el muchacho pareció quedar congelado en aquel lugar. Ella cerró sus ojos y apretó aún más fuerte el abrazo del pelirrojo, hasta que él le devolvió el gesto con lentitud.

—¿Qué hemos hecho? —susurró él en su oído.

Lili pudo sentir la voz amortiguada de su amigo, sabiendo entonces que el pelirrojo lo único que quería era llorar en esos momentos.

—Ser los peores hermanos de la vida —susurró ella en respuesta, sabiendo muy bien que ambos estaban hablando de Kimi—. Fuimos unos estúpidos y malditamente egoístas... Pero, ¡hey! Habrá tiempo de remediarlo, ella nos perdonará y todo estará bien nuevamente...

—¿Lo crees así? —preguntó el chico separándose ligeramente de su amiga, mirándola fijamente a los ojos pardos de la DeVille.

Ella asintió con mirada seria.

—Nos perdonará, nosotras a ella y todo será mejor que antes —le dijo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó? —preguntó el muchacho esta vez mirando a Philli, como si de algún modo estuviese reprochándole algo.

Lili pudo sentir la incomodidad de su hermano, sin embargo, ella habló.

—Estuvo a punto de irse a Japón —miró a su amigo a los ojos—. Y de hecho, si no fuera por Philli ella quizás... —sintió un escalofrío en su columna vertebral, pensando seriamente en lo que ella hubiese hecho sola con Kimi cuando le comenzó el dolor en el vientre.

—Solo quería detenerla —explicó Phil mirando a su amigo fijamente—. Nunca pensé en que terminaríamos aquí, ¿sabes? Lo siento.

—Oh diablos —habló Jace por primera vez en el lugar, pareciendo harto de algo. Los ojos de todos en la sala (incluso de Angelica y la pareja que esperaba a alguien más) se pegaron en el moreno de ojos claros—. ¿Es que ustedes se repiten "lo sientos" cada cinco malditos segundos?

Todos parecieron mirarlo sin entender. Él bufó pareciendo frustrado.

—He estado con ustedes por quizás tres horas y a todos los he escuchado disculparse los unos con los otros —los miró a todos fijamente, incluso a Lili, a quien sin saber muy bien porqué se le colorearon las mejillas cuando los penetrantes ojos del chico se pegaron en los suyos—. Ya sabemos todos que la han cagado, con todos, ¿pero es necesario tanta disculpa? Después de todos somos unos malditos niños, ¡maldita sea! que somos jóvenes, tenemos que equivocarnos para aprender...

Todos agacharon entonces sus miradas, como pensando seriamente lo que hablaba el muchacho que para todos ellos era un extra bastante lejos de la película.

—¡Al demonio! —pareció molestarse aún más ante el silencio de los presentes—. Phil se enamoró de alguien incorrecto, ella encontró al amor en otro lugar igual de incorrecto, lo mismo con el chico enamorado de lo incorrecto, ustedes dos heridos porque ese maldito trío tenía estrecha relación con ustedes. ¡Una mierda! —pareció reírse—, pero al demonio, todos se quieren, todos están ahí para el otro sin importar qué, porque da lo mismo lo que sea que haya pasado, se querrán los uno con los otros aunque uno de ustedes sea un maldito asesino psicópata.

Soltó un último bufido, cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y se pegó a la pared mirando hacia el frente pareciendo bastante sofocado.

Los tres chicos —principales involucrados— se quedaron en silencio mirando un punto fijo en la nada.

—Una lección aprendida, desconocido —habló Angelica en su puesto sonriendo con arrogancia—, pero hubiese sido un mejor discurso si realmente los principales involucrados hubiesen estado aquí para escucharte.

Jace enarcó una ceja sin entender muy bien lo que hablaba la rubia —que sabía perfectamente quién era— después de todo Angelica era popular en la escuela y no había chico que no supiera su nombre. Carlitos pareció entonces recién caer en cuenta de que Tommy había desaparecido.

Lili sonrió y bajó su vista hacia donde su hermano, quien también parecía sonreír, esta vez realmente.

La castaña volvió a sentarse a un lado de su hermano y suspiró.

Sí, Phil lo superaría.

* * *

En el momento en que Jace comenzó a hablar en aquel lugar, él aprovechó la distracción de la recepcionista para entrar hacia el lugar en donde habían trasladado a Kimi.

Sabía que en alguno de esos cubículos debía estar y él no se iría de ahí hasta verificar que la muchacha se encontrase en perfecto estado, al igual que el bebé... Su bebé.

Intentó no parecer una persona que no supiera lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que un mínimo de descuido significaría que lo corrieran de aquel lugar y por consecuencia no podría ver a Kimi y no sabía en qué estado se encontraba. Sintió un frío escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral al recordar la macha de sangre que quedó en el auto de su padre. Sabía que Hugo no le diría nada, después de todo sabría lo delicado que era todo aquel tema y no le interesaría tener que mandar a limpiar los asientos de su coche tan bien cuidado.

Caminó con rapidez abriendo todas las cortinas que separaban los cubículos, hasta que al fin la encontró.

Parecía estar durmiendo. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

Su rostro siempre brillante estaba opaco y sin ningún color, su piel era traspasada por un par de agujas y tenía una sonda que le ayudaba a respirar. En un monitor parecía que se le controlaba el ritmo cardíaco y habían unos extraños tapones que parecían adherirse a su vientre. Justo de esos tapones habían unos cables que llevaban a una maquina en donde Tommy pudo ver unas extrañas manchas grises y después de enfocar bien pudo ver el perfil de una pequeña cabeza.

Un nudo rápidamente se le hizo en la garganta.

Ese era su bebé...

Se acercó a paso lento al monitor y luego guió sus ojos hacia donde Kimi parecía descansar.

Sus ojos azules profundos y oscuros estaba mirándolo fijamente, él se hubiese asustado de no ser porque una sensación de satisfacción le recorrió cada vena.

Se quedó ahí mirándola fijamente, sin despegar por ningún segundo sus ojos de ella, Kimi tampoco lo hizo, le devolvió la mirada penetrante, sin decir nada hasta que una lágrima cayó por su mejilla con rapidez. Tommy sintió la necesidad de acercarse, pero se mantuvo en su puesto.

—¿Te imaginas cómo va a ser? —preguntó con suavidad él entonces, rompiendo el silencio intenso que había llenado la habitación.

La chica pareció extrañarse por la pregunta del muchacho, torció el gesto y sacudió la cabeza de manera positiva sin muchas energías.

—Creo que tendrá tus ojos —la voz le salió rasposa y sin mucho ánimo, pero respondió con sinceridad, Tommy lo sabía, en sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo que nunca antes había visto en ella. Era como si ahora se hubiese abierto a él y él pudiese ver todo en ella, incluso leer sus pensamientos.

El peliazul sonrió ligeramente y miró nuevamente la pantalla del monitor en donde aún se podía ver el pequeño perfil del bebé.

—Me gustaría más que tuviese los tuyos —respondió él a una pregunta no formulada, la miró fijamente—. Creo que es lo que más me fascina de ti. Son únicos... Son del color de la noche.

Sabía que quizás Kimi se hubiese sonrojado, sin embargo, seguía sin parecer tener color en su rostro.

Soltó un suspiro y se giró para mirarla fijamente.

—Fui un idiota... —dijo con suavidad acercándose poco a poco al costado de la cama—, lo siento mucho.

Ella cerró suavemente sus ojos, otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

—No —susurró sin mucha fuerza en su voz—, no tienes que disculparte —la voz le salió ronca y carraspeó—. Hice todo mal yo y siempre estuve arrancando de ti... Y es que todo el tiempo tuviste razón —Tommy esta vez alcanzó la mano de la hermana de su mejor amigo y la tomó con cuidado, apretando suavemente—. Tú eres el único que debe perdonarme... Yo jamás quise ocultarte esto por tanto tiempo, ni correr, ni nada... Es solo que, ¡dios! Tienes razón, siempre he tenido tanto miedo.

—Está bien —él se acercó completamente a ella y con su mano libre (mientras que la otra acariciaba sus nudillos con su dedo pulgar) comenzó a pasar sus dedos con suavidad por la frente de la chica, corriendo un par de cabellos que se le habían adherido a la piel—, ya no tienes que temer, Kimi —le susurró sonriendo suavemente—, estoy aquí ahora contigo y no dejaré que nada malo pase, ¿entiendes? Ya no es necesario correr.

Ella sacudió su cabeza ligeramente en son de negativa.

—Es que no lo entiendes —dijo con suavidad y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Siento que... Te amo.

Tommy la miró fijamente, su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho tan grande que fue ligeramente doloroso. No pudo evitar sonreír aún más amplio mientras en sus ojos se acumulaban lentamente lágrimas.

—Pero es tan jodidamente grande el amor que siento por ti que me aterra pensar en que las cosas pueden resultar mal —sonrió con tristeza—, más mal de lo que ya han resultado...

El hijo de Hugo y Didi se enderezó ligeramente y fugazmente pegó sus labios en los de la muchacha. El beso fue fugaz, pero a ambos muchachos les produjo un choque eléctrico que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno.

—Lo arreglaremos, Kimi —sonrió confiado—. Estando juntos estaremos bien, ¿entiendes? Ahora... No vuelvas a arrancar otra vez.

Ella sonrió suavemente y suspiró.

—Está bien —dijo y cerró ligeramente sus ojos.

Para cuando Kira con Carlos entraron al cubículo junto con el doctor, todos se asombraron ligeramente del hecho de que junto a la niña hospitalizada se encontraba Tommy, ambos acostados en la cama. El peliazul tenía su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de la embarazada, su cabeza estaba escondida entre el cabello de la chica y ambos parecían estar profundamente dormidos.

Kira en un momento sintió la necesidad de levantar al muchacho y sacarlo de ahí, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se pegaron en el rostro de su hija pudo darse cuenta de que ella realmente estaba disfrutando de aquel momento incluso en el sueño.

Suspiró.

Carlos le tomó la mano de su esposa y entrelazó sus dedos, los apretó suavemente y cuando los ojos oscuros de Kira se pegaron en él, el pelirrojo le dio una ligera sonrisa.

Ella suspiró.

—Creo que deberíamos despertarlos... —Kira no se veía cien por ciento segura de lo que estaba diciendo. El doctor la miró fijamente y sonrió con suavidad.

—Será mejor que los dejemos descansar —susurró para no molestar a ambos jóvenes acostados.

La mujer tampoco parecía estar de acuerdo con aquello, vio el rostro de su hija y la vio por primera vez desde hace tiempo tan tranquila que daba lo mismo todo lo que ella en ese momento quería decirle, o de las inmensas ganas de querer abrazarla y rogarle que nunca más se marchase así de su lado. Sus ojos se volvieron brillantes y miró a ambos hombres en la habitación.

—Sí, salgamos...

* * *

Carlitos decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era salir de la maldita sala asfixiante y tomar un poco de aire, se sentó justo en frente de la entrada del hospital, en la cuneta y sacó su teléfono celular. Marcó nuevamente el número que había estado marcando cada tarde, se llevó su móvil a su oreja y esperó.

Rápidamente se dejó oír la voz de Clarissa se dejó oír por el otro lado del teléfono, sin embargo, Carlitos no se ilusionó pues sabía de sobras que era su grabadora y no ella personalmente quién había tomado la llamada.

Suspiró, de igual manera comenzó a hablar.

—Hey, soy yo otra vez —se remojó los labios resecos y carraspeó—, sé que quizás nunca escuches todos los mensajes de tu buzón, estoy seguro que una gran mayoría son míos contándote lo que ha pasado en mi vida durante este tiempo —nuevamente volvió a suspirar—. Encontramos a Kimi, más bien Phil la encontró, quería irse a Japón y... —un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal— estamos ahora en el hospital, tuvo un problema con el bebé y el doctor dijo que no sabía si podría salvar su embarazo porque tiene un cuadro de estrés muy alto y otras cosas de doctor que no me preocupé mucho en entender —la voz se le quebró ligeramente—. Yo... Sé que quizás ni te interese lo que te cuento en los mensajes pero... En lo poco que duró lo nuestro siempre sentí que contigo podía ser yo mismo y que no importaba... No importaba lo nerd que fuese o lo nervioso que actuase algunas veces y todas esas cosas entonces podía decirte todo, contarte todo y parecía ser que realmente te interesaba y te divertías cuando yo te contaba mis cosas. Sé que quizás nunca fue así y está bien, lo entiendo...

La primera lágrima cayó y él sorbió por la nariz. ¿Cuán patético podía llegar a ser? Se sonrió pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos realmente.

—No volveré a llamar, lo prometo... Pero es necesario que sepas que realmente creo que te amé... Que te amo y que daría lo que fuese porque volvieras sin miedo —sollozó—, ya terminé la escuela y quizás... Solo quizás... Realmente espero que simplemente hayas esperado que eso sucediera para volver —cerró sus ojos—. Adiós Clarissa.

Cortó.

Y abrió los ojos, pegó su mirada en el teléfono y lo apretó con fuerzas, con una inmensas ganas de lanzarlo lejos.

—Así que Clarissa... —la voz detrás de él lo sobresaltó.

Se giró rápidamente y vio fijamente a Philli, quién estaba fumándose un cigarrillo apoyado del poste, justamente un poco detrás de él. Carlitos se preguntó cómo diablos no se fijó en que su amigo estaba ahí, aunque no le asustó el hecho, de todas formas el DeVille siempre había sido bueno siendo sigiloso.

Sonrió suavemente.

—No es bueno espiar a la gente, Philli —le dijo el muchacho con suavidad.

—Yo estaba de pie aquí mismo fumando, tú llegaste y te colocaste a hablar... Creí que incluso querías que oyera así que presté más atención de lo debido —sonrió suavemente y lanzó el humo del cigarrillo por entre sus labios.

El Finster se rió suavemente.

—Entonces, Clarissa, ¿eh? —el castaño se acercó a su amigo y se sentó a su lado—, ¿qué tenemos los hombres que siempre nos fijamos en las que nos rompen el corazón?

El pelirrojo se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Supongo que bueno... Será una incógnita que espero algún día algún buen hombre logre resolver.

* * *

Tommy quizás hubiese despertado horas después de no haber sido por un quejido a su lado. Abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se encontró con que Kimi estaba respirando con dificultad y entre sueños estaba afirmando su barriga.

—¿Kimi? —preguntó él incorporándose ligeramente en la cama, sin embargo, antes incluso de poder ver su rostro se dio cuenta de lo sudada que se encontraba la chica y del gesto de dolor que estaba en su rostro— ¡Kimi!, ¿qué pasa?

No esperó contestación, rápidamente gritó por alguna enfermera, alguien, por cualquier persona.

Kimi comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba la barriga aún con los ojos cerrados, fuertemente apretados.

Y entonces Tommy escuchó el sonido maldito... a _alguien_ en esa habitación se le había detenido el corazón.

El peliazul saltó hacia donde estaba la chica junto a un grupo grande de enfermeros y médicos que se acercaban a la chica. Sintió unas manos empujándolo hacia afuera.

—¡No!, ¡no! —gritó él con lágrimas en sus ojos—, ¡Kimi!, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿qué está...?

—¡Tiene que salir joven! —le gritó una enfermera desde atrás aferrando su brazo.

Él llevó sus ojos hacia la maquina que debía estar controlando a su hijo y cuando vio la luz roja encendida en aquel monitor entendió que estaba pasando.

Kimi chilló.

—¡Hagan algo!

Él no sabía que estaba llorando hasta que sintió sus mejillas humedad.

—¡Tienes que salir de aquí! —un enfermero macizo lo corrió hacia la puerta, por todo el pasillo.

Tommy estaba muy confundido para hacer algo con respecto a él y solo se dejó arrastrar hasta la misma sala de la cual había arrancado hace un par de horas atrás. Cuando el enfermero lo soltó él se vio rodeado de varias caras, ninguna visible completamente para él. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y se largó a llorar con más fuerzas.

Escuchó a Kira gritar y llorar por su hija, sintió un par de brazos intentando reconfrontarlo, pero él no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa más que en Kimi, quien seguía allá adentro y quizás que estaría pasándole en ese momento. Soltó un sollozó y golpeó el suelo con fuerzas.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte —escuchó, alguien estaba apretándolo entre sus brazos, en un abrazo que parecía querer fusionarse con su cuerpo. Era Philli—. Tienes que calmarte por ella, ¿entiendes? Tienes que estar fuerte, no ha pasado nada aún y no puedes derrumbarte.

—Yo... Yo creo que está muerto —se separó de su amigo y lo miró fijamente a la cara, los ojos verdes de Phil estaban brillantes—, él está muerto...

El DeVille tragó saliva con pesadez y lo acercó a él nuevamente para apretarlo en un abrazo. Tommy lloró en su hombro, devolviendo el gesto y escondió su rostro en el hombro del muchacho de cabellera castaña.

—Ya pasará... Ya pasará —lo oyó arrullarlo con suavidad.

Pero Tommy no estaba muy seguro de si pasaría o no aquello.

Quizás nunca pasaría...

* * *

 _Buenooooo! Después de un tiempo largo estando desaparecida, pues, he vuelto con el penúltimo capítulo de este fanfic tan dramático y lo digo porque este capítulo sí que me quedó dramático jajaja_

 _Bueno, espero que si alguien sigue el fanfic se alegre por este capítulo y no me odie, aunque el final me quedó para que la gente me odie. La verdad es que aún no decido si mataré o no al bebé, para ambos finales tengo pensado el capítulo casi completo. Un final es feliz (medianamente) y otro no es tan feliz (pero que este no tan feliz podría tener un capítulo más pero que sería aparte). El próximo capítulo es el final de este fanfic Un Segundo pero podría llegar unos capítulos sueltos solo a completar la historia!  
Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y espero que alguien lo lea jajaja después de todo hace harto que desaparecí, es obvio que haya gente que desapareció y que no lea esto. Como sea, lo hice y tengo la consciencia limpia (medianamente), así que pos, dísfrutenlo. _

_Un abrazo cariñoso a todas._

 _nos leemos más pronto que tarde ;)_

 _PD: Quedó demasiado largo por eso tuve que partirlo en dos capítulos, lo siento :C_


End file.
